Aboke Tsuk
by Ru.Q
Summary: Karin despierta luego de un sueño muy extraño casi congelada. ¿Qué tendrá que ver este sueño con las voces en su cabeza, sus nuevos poderes y la desaparición de su hermano?
1. El sueño frio

Se levanto como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría mientras dormía.

Se abrazo con sus propios brazos mientras trataba de entrar en calor y dejar de tiritar de frío.

Estaba muerta de frío. Así que casi corriendo se metió a la ducha. Dejo que el agua por poco hirviendo la bañara para entrar en calor. Y cuando se relajo y fue capas de pensar en otra cosa que no sea esa la horrible sensación de hipotermia que le adormilaba los músculos recordó lo que había soñado.

[Flashback]

Era un lugar en el cual nunca había estado, pero no se sentía ajena a ese paisaje.

Podía ver a los lejos lo mismo que veía junto a ella, nieve, hielo y mas nieve y hielo.

En un principio todo estaba calmo. No había nada de que preocuparse, sentía frío, como era obvio estando en pijamas allí, pero nada extraordinario.

Camino disfrutando de lo que veía, todo era tan blanco y puro.

Parecía y empezaba a creer que jamás cambiaria realmente no importa cuando avanzara. Eso la frustro un poco, pero siguió caminando.

Por primera vez se fijo en el cielo. Era bellísimo, no parecía un cielo que fuera capas de presenciarse en el mundo. Tenía una luz perlada, como la madrugada, pero el fondo era de un color lilasio que se mezclaba con gironés de nubes blancas con sobras azuladas, parecía un cielo pintado por algún genio del arte.

No podía quitarle el ojo de encima, y si esa vos no la hubiera sorprendido se hubiera quedado quien sabe cuanto tiempo contemplándolo.

normalmente los colores son los del crepúsculo en verano, calidos, esos son sus favoritos- ¿Quién era ese tipo, y que hacia ahí?, no le dio mucha importancia, era un sueño ¿no?

¿sus colores favoritos?- se vio tentada a preguntar.

Los de mi amo- tenía una expresión seria y paresia imperturbable.- ¿por cierto quien eres tu, me resultas familiar?.

Kuriosaki Karin, ¿Quién es tu amo?- el hombre frente a ella se tenso. La miro con un profundo pesar, que sueño más raro, pensó. El hombre la tomo de la barbilla. Ella diferencia de su hermana que le pasaba en altura una cabeza era bajita.

Pensé que eras parte de la mente de mi amo, pero estaba equivocado, eres humana, ¿pero que se supone que haces aquí?¿por que hay un alma independiente aquí, ni siquiera eres una zampakutho?- hablaba mas para si mismo que para Karin.

No me entere de nada de lo que dijiste- le contesto la morena media mareada por tratar de encontrarle el sentido a lo que había escuchado.¿que había de raro en que ella estuviera allí? Esta bien, era un sueño tremendamente real, pero un sueño en fin ¿no?.- dime, hombre, ¿Quién eres tu?, no soy muy buena manipulando los sueños, pero pondré un vestido de sirvienta moe si te sigues haciendo el raro.

El tipo, que a estas alturas ya adivinamos su identidad, le quedo mirando completamente confundido.

no se como llegaste aquí humana, pero será la ultima vez que pises el inconsciente de mi shinigami

¿shinigami?... dios, tengo que dejar de jugar video juegos antes de acostarme, Yuzu me lo advirtió.

No supo en que momento exactamente el tipo que tenia frete a ella se cristalizo en hielo y tomo la forma de un dragón gigante que desato su furia con oleadas de hielo.

Luego de ver tremenda demostración de poder se despertó congelada, casi literalmente, hasta los huesos.

[fin de Flashback]

Salio de la ducha más tranquila, y tibia. Se secaba su cabello del mismo largo de siempre y al salir se encontró con su hermana.

Karin, todavía no estas vestida, llegaras tardísimo a tu practica, ¿Por qué se te ocurrió bañarte por la mañana?.

Si antes las mellizas Kuriosaki eran diferentes y era difícil creerse que era mellizas, ahora ni siquiera parecían familia.

Mientras que Yuzu tenía sus atributos mas desarrollados, Karin podía pasar perfectamente por hermana de Rukia antes de que alguien se imaginase que era la melliza de Yuzu, que era la sucesora de Inue.

No solo en lo fisico se diferenciaban. Ahora Yuzu era conocida como la chica mas mona de la escuela y Karin era temida hasta por los de club de Kudo.

mierda…- dijo mientras corría a su cuarto para tomar su equipo de football y las cosas para luego ir al colegio.

El desa…- pero su hermana no le dejo terminar.

Cambiándose a una velocidad casi imposible salio de su cuarto ya vestida peleando con los cordones de un de sus tenis.

no hay tiempo para eso, comeré algo por ahí luego.

¡Karin!- era obvio que a la castaña hacia de figura materna en la casa Kuriosaki, pero abecés se le iba la mano.- de ninguna manera- comento tomando a su hermana y arrastrándola a la mesa.- come, que me esforcé cocinando- le dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito.

A Karin no le quedo mas que mandárselo todo lo más rápido que pudo y salir corriendo.

A pesar de que llego con unos diez minutos de demora, los demás miembros del equipo se guardaron sus comentarios. No querían hacer enfurecer a la capitanía.

La práctica y el colegio pasaron como siempre. Sin nada digno de mención. Pero la pelinegra estaba con la cabeza en otro planeta.

Por mas que se repetía hasta el cansancio que no había porque darle tantas vueltas al sueño de esta mañana no se podía sacar de la cabeza ese recuerdo.

Había tenido sueños raros, no era la primera ves, pero de igual forma, ese sueño era especial. No se podía convencer a si misma que solo era un sueño. Aunque la lógica no estuviese de su lado, no era posible que se haya levantado de un sueño en el estado que se levanto.

Se carcomía la cabeza pensando en eso mientras volvía de su casa. Yuzu había ido a hacer las compras así que Karin caminaba sola.

Sintió una sensación extraño detrás de ella. Estaba convencida que encontraría a un alma, pero no, este no iba a ser un día para nada normal después de todo.

Se quedo completamente estática. ¿¡Que era tremenda cosa!?.

Era del tamaño de un camión de carga pesada. Con una especie de mascara, y su mirada le calaba los huesos, como si quisiera desprenderle el alma del cuerpo.

Tardo unos segundos en poder ver la silueta definida del mostró. Parecía tener la firma de un animal, como un perro o un lobo, pero claro, de proporciones incomparables. Llevaba puesta una mascara, porque iba ser difícil que ese sea su verdadero rostro.

Sintió en algún punto de su mente que esta no era la primera vez que veía algo como eso.

Una imagen recorrió su mente como un trueno, era una imagen de unos tres o cuatros años atrás. Pero le dio una pensada en la cabeza cuando trato de mantenerla.

La imagen era difusa y le costaba enfocarla, como todo los recuerdos de poco antes de que su hermano desapareciera.

Se tomo la cabeza para mitigar el dolor, y esa terrible aflicción tenia que sumarle el miedo por la terrible bestia que tenia enfrente, que parecía reírse.

Abrió los ojos, que antes los tenia cerrados con fuerza por el dolor, y vio que la cosa se le reía con ganas.

Kuriosaki, al fin una Kuirosaki- y siguió riéndose mientras la morocha apenas podía asimilarlo todo.

¿Qué mierda…- mascullo.

_-Que te ocurre baka, si te quedas asi te va matar, y yo no pienso morir tan joven. ¿Escuchaste?_

Bien, si Kuriosaki Karin no tenia suficiente con el mostró del tamaño de un camión ahora escuchaba voces en su cabeza.

Quiso gritarse a si misma que despertara, pero era inútil, estaba segura que eso no era un sueño.

-¿_por que tengo una voz en mi cabeza?- _por si no es obvio, los cursivas son pensamientos.

-_¿Por qué tengo una dueña tan inútil?, deja de hacer preguntas tontas y as algo, este tipo no se va a estar riendo por siempre, y no creo que te invite a salir después de que e calme._

_-¿Qué? No tengo idea de quien eres, pero estas muy creída, y si tienes alguna idea dímela_

_-claro que la tengo, solo déjanoslo-_ en ese momento la voz que sonaba divertida por la situación se volvió mas macabra y distorsionada- _a nosotras. _

Sintió que el cuerpo se le tensaba, y que de un momento al otro ya no tenia control sobre el. Como si alguien mucho más fuerte se apodera de su mente y la desplazara a una posición de espectador.

En ese mismo memento, en el segundo que se percato de que no tenia control de si misma, el mostró, con una de sus patas delanteras envistió el cuerpo de la morena, pero en vez de que este sea empujado, callo de rodilla y luego se desplomo en el suelo, sin aparente vida.

Se quedo contemplando su cuerpo, ahí tirado a unos metros de ella, y note que ahora tenía puesto un traje extraño, negro. Un hakama.

_-¿Y esto de donde salio?_.

-_ como se nota que eres una Kuriosaki, te encanta hacer preguntas innecesarias en momentos inoportunos-_ era la vos macabra la que le "hablaba" ahora.-_solo mira y aprende._

- Así que también eres una shinigami ¿eh?, debí habérmelo esperado. De cualquier forma, esto se acaba aquí.- el hollow se abalanzo sobre Karin, su hubiera estado ella a cargo de su cuerpo en ese momento la hubiera alcanzado, pero como otra entidad la manipulaba pareció desaparecer en el aire.

-_¿Por qué todos hoy hablan de shinigamis?_

_-que importa, presta atención a Wildkatze-san._

Con un tono terrorífico sonaron unas carcajadas del cuerpo de Karin, mientras del lado derecho de su cara se formaba una mascara y lo blanco de sus ojos se teñían de negro.

Con shumpo se traslado de enfrente del hollow a arriba de un poste de luz, sentada en cuclillas esperando que su adversario la viera.

no me subestimes parasito- le dijo, mientras tomaba la Zampakuto de su espalda (como la llevan los miembros del segundo escuadrón) se paro con aire despreocupado tomando la espada con una sola mano- tienes razón, esto se acabo aquí.

Karin, o la que parecía ser ella, se impulso con violencia hacia delante, y a una velocidad que el hollow no pudo seguir le corto la mascara, haciendo que este caiga rendido para luego desintegrarse.

_-bien hecho Wildkatze-san-_le festejo la voz divertida.

Le cuerpo de Karin volvió a estallar en carcajadas, guardo la zampakuto el su funda y salio con shumpo del lugar.

-_¿Qué haces Wildakatze-san?_

_-¿a donde vas quienquier que seas?_

-¿Qué a donde voy?, me hice de este cuerpo ahora que el mío es irrecuperable, me voy a divertir un poco.- y volvieron a sonar las carcajadas.

-_¿¡que!?. Deja ahora mismo mi cuerpo._

- ¡oblígame!…dejarme un rato es lo menos que puedes hacer para agradecerme que te salve.

-_ ni lo sueñes-_ y con una fuerza que muy bien la verdadera Karin no supo de donde salio se apodero de si misma.

Como en ese momento estaba en pleno traslado do shumpo por los cielos, cayo estrellándose contra el asfalto de una calle.

Estaba mareada, era la primera vez que su cuerpo experimentaba tales experiencias, y recién ahora que estaba en el control podía sentirlo.

Se levanto tambaleándose, sorprendida que el golpe no le haya roto ni un hueso.

-_idiota, en forma e shinigami no eres tan frágil -_le dijo la voz divertida.

-_como sea, no entiendo nada de esto, ¿la gente realmente no me ve?, actúan como si no_

_-pues no, no te ven, te lo explicaremos después, ahora hay que buscar tu cuerpo._

_-_¡MI CUERPO!- salio corriendo hacia donde lo vio por ultima vez, se había olvidado que no estaba en el.

Cuando encontró su cuerpo, lo vio rodeado de personas, y una que recordaba que era la enfermera del colegio trataba de reanimarla.

MIERDA ¿y ahora como entro?

-_que fracaso de shinigami… pues tócalo y ve metiéndote en el-_ esa era la vos mas distorsionada

-_vale-_pensó Karin, y esquivando a la multitud entro a su cuerpo, reviviendo por milagro frente de todos

Como pudo se zafo y dando excusas tontas y prometiendo que haría que su padre la revise se largo de hay con dos vocecitas hablándole de un mundo que hasta ahora ignoraba, o eso creía.


	2. Dos voces

Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capi. Mil gracias los que comentaron el anterior, me dieron ganas de continuar ^^

* * *

Capitulo 2: dos voces

Cuando Karin llego a su casa estuvo en un gran problema. Una vecina que se había encontrado con Yuzu en la tienda y le comento que su hermana se había desmallado en mitad de la calle.

Ni bien entro a la casa Yuzu se le abalanzo estrujándole contra su desarrollado busto repitiendo lo preocupada que había estado mientras su padre le lloriqueaba a los pósters de Masaki e Ichigo.

Se zafo como pudo de su hermana y le explico que no le pasaba nada. Que simplemente estaba muy casada por el entrenamiento y que iba a dormir temprano. Obviamente su hermana la obligo a comer con la amenaza que así nunca iba a pasar el metro sesenta, a la podré morena no le quedo mas que cenar mientras aguantaba las peleas de Wildkatze y su Zampakuto.

hoy dormiré el la habitaron de Ichi-ni- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

¿Qué?...¿porque?- dijo su hermana que iba y venia juntando los trastos sucios.

Estoy cansada, mañana es sábado y quiero dormir hasta tarde, pero tu siempre te levantas temprano y me despiertas- no le agrada mucho su propia idea, pero era la única habitación de la casa donde podría tener privacidad- ¿puedo viejo?- no quería molestar a su padre, el todavía tenia la esperanza que Ichigo apareciera casado o algo así cualquier día de estos.

Claro, solo no desordenes ni te inmiscuyas mucho en sus cosas.

Subió las escaleras mientras sentía la mirada de Yuzu en su espalda, ella la conocía bien, tanto como para quedarse callada a sabiendas de habia algo mas, ya que su melliza le devastaba la desolada habitación de su hermano, era como acentuar mas su ausencia, pero Karin era Karin y jamás lo demostraría. Supuso que era algo como superarse a si misma y no le dio mucho caso, ese tipo de cosas iban con su hermana.

Cuando entro a la habitación de su hermano un sentimiento de añoranza y pesar la lleno, respiro profundo para poder enterrarlo, como siempre hacia con todo lo que le producía dolor emocional.

_-sabes, odio que hagas eso, ni te imaginas lo que sucede aquí cada vez que ignoras esos sentimientos_.

_-¿eh? De que hablas-_ las voces la inundaron de nuevo, se acostó en la cama mirando el techo, era hora de aclarar algunas cosas.

_-eso no importa ahora, mejor ven aquí que no tenemos tiempo que perder con sentimentalismo-_ Wildkatze había entrado en la conversación.

- ¿adonde quieres que vaya?- dijo en vos alta, cada comentario que hacían esas dos la descolocaban más.

So vista se difuso y se volvió oscura hasta volverse negra, se sintió caer como en esos sueños donde te precipitas hacia el vacío, se desespero, pero no había nada a que sujetarse.

De un momento a otro se estrello contra algo frío y duro. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente de donde hace menos de un minuto se encontraba.

Era de noche, la luna era una fina línea curva en un cielo de un irreal tono morado oscuro salpicado de cientos de estrellas. Cuando miro hacia abajo noto que estaba sobre una biga de metal colorada a muchos de metro del el suelo que parecía no existir. Con pánico se aferro a la biga metálica ¿Qué hacia ella en edificio en construcción a mitad de la noche?

¿Q-qué mier-erda es es-to?- dijo tartamudeando mientras hacia una nota mental de buscar un bueno psiquiatra el lunes.

Oh! Karin-chan, al fin estas aquí!- la aludida dudando levanto la vista y se encontró con unos pies descalzos, levanto un poco mas la cabeza para poder ver la cara de quien le hablaba.- y bien ¿Qué te parece tu mundo subconsciente?.

Ahora podía ver bien a la chica que le hablaba. Estaba vestida con una capa vaporosa de coloro azul cobalto y abajo llagaba un kimono negro, tenia mas o menos su altura y el cabello color lila oscuro a la altura de los hombros.

La muchacha la miraba llena de emoción con sus ojos dorados esperando su respuesta mientras ella se incorporaba sujetándose de una biga vertical.

lindo, supongo… aunque da algo de vértigo- dijo mientra le corría una gota en la cien.

¿así que le tienes miedo a las alturas?- la voz provenía de un piso arriba. Había otra chica allí, era más alta, guapa, de cabello carmesí y vestía un sexi traje blanco con negro. Con agilidad salto hasta donde estaba la primera en aparecer.

Supongo que tu eres Wildkatze- dijo ignorando el comentario sobre las alturas y señalando a la colorada- y tu Zampakuto.

Bueno, por lo menos no es entupida- bufo la mas alta, y la menor con capa le tironeo del cabello.

Mas respeto Wildkatze-san, ella ahora es tu ama. Lo aceptaste al unirte a nosotras

Oh lo siento mi lady, quise decir "que observadora es usted"- comento con ironía y sobre actuadamente.

Karin ya se le estaba abalanzando para darle una golpiza pero la Zampakuto las detuvo a las dos riendo nerviosamente tratando de apaciguar la tensión.

Karin-chan, no viniste aquí para ponerte a pelear con Wildkatze-san, y tu no deberías provocarla, si la lastimas, te lastimas.

Ambas bufaron desviando la mirada hacia los contados opuestos y cruzando los brazos. ¿Podrían realmente convivir?.

¿Por qué no me dicen que es todo es te de mundo subconsciente de una vez?- dijo la morena que seguía con el seño fruncido mirando la luna

El mundo subconsciente- empezó a decir la menor con kimono negro como dando una lección oral- es el lugar donde la Zampakuto habita. Es parte del alma del shinigami, ósea tu, y su ambiente depende del estado de animo de este.

Karin lo medito un momento y pregunto:

¿Qué es exactamente Zampakuto? No me queda claro todavía

Ya soy tu Zampako, soy parte de tu alma, si tu mueres yo muero, tus poderes vienen de mi. Entre mas me conozcas, mas poder tendrás. Y por cierto, mi nombre es …

¿Cómo?- dijo

Es….

Eh?

Es inútil, aun no puede escucharlo- interrumpió Wildkatze que había estado sentada contemplando la luna todo ese rato.

¿Por qué no?- preguntaron ambas menores.

No tengo idea, esta situación es muy atípica de cualquier forma.

¿Por qué?, ¿y quien eres tu de cualquier forma?

Por que lo normal seria que un shinigami sea un alma de la sociedad de almas, pero tu aun eres humana, eso es demasiado extraño.

Ah…¿y tu eres…?- esa era la gran incógnita de Karin, se habia dejado bien claro que no era una Zampakuto y que poco tenia que ver con la morena desde un principio.

Bueno, para empezar mi nombre es Wildkatze Mizie, un arrancar- le explico todo lo que conllevada ser un arrancar: que era un tipo de hollow y demas- y hace una semana me encontré con un chiquillo de pelo blanco, le estaba dando una buena paliza hasta que tenías que aparecer tu y arruinarlo. No se como, pero tuviste algún tipo de conexión con el y luego llegaron dos shinigamis mas, así que tuve que liberar mi resurrección y entrar en ti (1), los idiotas pensaron que había vuelto al hueco mundo. Todo iba genial. Tú estabas inconsciente por darle energías al enano alvino y a nadie se le ocurrió que estaba escondida en ti. Pero cuando quise separarme no pude. Ahí note que eras un shinigami y que tu alma me había incorporado a ella inconscientemente.

Nah!. Eso suena a película barata. Y se supone que yo no recuerdo nada porque vinieron los hombres de negro y me borraron la memoria – se burlo y Mizie simplemente se contrajo de hombros haciendo caso omiso de comentario.

Piensa lo que gustes y agradece que te lo cuento baka- estaban por empesar a pelear otra vez pero la Zampakuto volvio a evitarlo.

Karin-chan, Wildkatze-san dice la verdad. Recuerdo muy poco de esa noche pero lo que dice tiene sentido.

¿en que mundo?- protesto la morena rabiada.

En el que ahora vives. Como humana gozabas de la ignorancia. Pero ahora veras todo con diferentes ojos- Mizie tenia un lado serio después de todo.

El trío dispar siguió comentando cosas sobre la sociedad de almas, hueco mundo y las Zampakuto.

Karin llego a la conclusión que su hermano no se había fugado con una chica, pero tanpoco sabia que había paso con el. Que su memoria había sido editada a conveniencia de los shinigamis y que hace una semana no se había encontrado unas busca pleitos si no con un arrancar y un shinigami.

Su Zampakuto la contó que hace cuatro años que existía, pero que no había tenido la fuerza necesaria para tener contacto con Karin, solo cuando se encontró con el hollow habían llegado a un acuerdo para y unir fuerzas ella y la arrancar.

¿y que se supone que debemos hacer ahora?- dijo Karin que estaba sentada con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas mirando el cielo de su subconsciente.

Tienes que hacerte mas fuerte- dijo Mizie incorporándose.- hemos derrotado a un hollow, vendrán mas, estoy segura. Puedo hacerme cargo ya si quieres- dijo divertida y mirando a Karin de forma desafiante.

No dejare que me tomes de nuevo, se siente horrible- protesto lo la pelinegra parándose casi de un salto.

Además, yo también quiero divertirme Mizie-chan, no te molesta que te diga así ¿no?.

Solo si me dejas decirte …-chan – dijo la más alta.

Mierda, quiero escuchar tu nombre- se quejo Karin antes de que si Zampakuto pudiera contestar.

Si quieres escucharlo derrota a un Hollow por tus medios, enana.

Que dijiste exhibicionista !- si, Karin sufre del síndrome Edward Elrik

Já, no me ofendes, me encanta mi look.

Como sea, como sea, si siguen así renuncio como Zampakuto.

Las tres se la pasaron hablando y peleando hasta Karin exhausta volvió al mundo real para dormirse sin mas, ni siquiera se había sacado los zapatos.

* * *

[A/N]

Es un capi medio aburrido, perdón por eso.

Pero tenia que revelar algunas cosas, no todas claro.

1: cada arrancar tiene una resurrección, o forma liberada, como más les guste. La de Mizie es parecida a la del Hollow que aparece en la tercera película de bleach. Para quienes no la vieron es una habilidad que le permite posesionarse de la persona, dejémoslo hasta ahí por ahora ^_^

PD: espero hacer el próximo capi más movido.


	3. Portadora de

Capitulo 3: portadora de…

[Narrador: Karin]

No supe en que momento exactamente me dormí. Estábamos contemplando la luna en silencio después de que nadie tenía nada más que decir y cuando me percate ya no me encontraba con ellas.

La luz mortecina me despertó, tanteando cerré las cortinas y de puntapiés me quite los zapatos. Tenia frío, pero estaba muy adormilada como para taparme así que me acosté en posición fetal y de nuevo me dormí.

Mierda, estaba cansada y la estupida luz no dejaba de fastidiarme. Sospeche que Yuzu quería que me levantara y dejo prendida la luz del cuarto a propósito.

Rabiada me levante lista para tomar cualquier cosa al alcance de mi mano y aventarlo al foco. Después compraría otro. Pero me descolo no encontrarme en la habitación de Ichi-ni. Me senté sobre la suave capa de nieve debajo de mi y maldije mentalmente el hecho que cada vez que abría los ojos me encontraba en un lugar diferente.

Mire para aquí y para allá, solo para descubrir que estaba en el mismo sueño –corrijo – mundo subconsciente que el día anterior. La única diferencia era el cielo. No estaba mortecino como la vez anterior. Ahora parecía un eterno atardecer. El firmamento era una combinación de naranja, rojiza y rosa en diferentes tonos

Me tumbe de nuevo con los brazos estirados a los costados. _Mierda, ahora aparecerá el otro tipo y me correera como sarnosa. _

Para mi sorpresa, no apareció. Y como no tenia idea de cómo salir de ahí me quede viendo el cielo que parecía no cambiar, quien sabe si estuve horas o minutos viendo caer la nieve de la nada y el mismo crepuscular cielo. No tenia nada que hacer y me sentía en paz de cualquier forma, apenas tenia ganas de mover mis parpados de vez en vez para pestañar, hacia tanto que no me sentía tan tranquila.

Después de un rato, no tengo idea de cuanto exactamente, me empecé a preocupar por el hecho de que cada vez me sentía mas absorbida por ese mundo, había dejado mis ojos cerrados y mover un dedo parecía un esfuerzo sobre humano. Una parte de mi me decía que tenia que salir de ahí, o aunque sea moverme, pero otra quería fundirse en la nieve. Me estada debatiendo con toda mi capacidad mental cual de las dos seguir cuando un escalofrío me paso por el cuerpo, no me quedo mas que abrir los ojos.

Me puse tensa en cuanto lo vi. Era el tipo del día anterior, y si ayer me pareció que su mirada me perforada con disgusto, hoy, ahora sus ojos eran odio concentrado.

Extendió su mano, y de un remolino de nieve apareció una katana larga con una cadena al final. Yo seguía sin moverme, no por que me faltaran ganas como hace… treinta segundos antes, sino porque, aunque suene estupido, no sabia como reaccionar, correr –¿_a donde?_, atacar –¿_con que, como?– _disculparme –¿_de que?–_… Solo le quede mirando de seguro con cara de terror, antes de que pasara no dos segundos tenia al bueno hijo de su madre en pleno ataque hacia mi.

La verdad no tengo idea de donde encontré la energía que hacia treinta y cinco – más o menos – segundos carecía. Salte y me quede en cuclillas mirándolo, el no estaba lejos de mi, tal vez metro y medio. Se giro y me clavo su miraba solo para luego agitar su espada en mi dirección.

Por un segundo pensé que era un idiota porque le había herrado por mucho, solo para luego notar que había formado de la nada un bloque de hielo que no iba a poder esquivar.

Estaba a punto de interponer mis brazos y cerrar los ojos con fuerza por puro instinto cuando a milésimas del impacto vi de forma difusa un mancho azul interponerse.

La adrenalina, supongo, izo que procesara todo a velocidad record.

No pude reaccionar de otra manera mas que poner una sonrisa estupida y casi saltar de alegría cuando caí en cuenta de que mi Zampakuto era la que estaba chocando espadas con el idiota que quería acabar con migo.

Karin, sal de aquí.- me dijo mientras pulseaba espada con espada con el tipo- no lo detendré por mucho mas, no puedo

¿Cómo?, si lo supiera ya me habría ido- mi Zampakuto estaba en verdaderas dificultades con la otra, supuse, Zampakuto. ¿Qué más podía ser?

Mierda, Karin- nunca la había escuchado hablar de forma tan seria y preocupada, eso me dejo helada. Haciendo un esfuerzo terrible y casi por milagro logro hacer retroceder la tipo la "X" en la cara unos metros, se giro hacia mi y en un visto y no visto me dio una tremenda patada en la cara. Por enésima vez, todo se volvió difuso.

Cuando abrí los ojos después del impacto vi un cielo azul, un sol radiante de mediodía y el suelo a ¿cinco metros de distancia? _ Mierda!._

En un momento sentía la brisa contra mi rostro y al otro tenia la cabeza contra el pavimento.

Me pare de un salto mientras me sedaba la frente y completamente fuera de mis casillas empecé a maldecir a gripos todo. Pronuncie hasta última palabrota que se me ocurrió en ese momento, y cuando mi diccionario de insultos se termino y los pulmones no me daban mas para empezar la lista de nuevo note que estaba en medio de una de las calles de Karakura con el maldito hakama negro.

-_ Wildkatze! ¿¡por que mierda no estoy en la habitación de Ichi-ni!?_

-_Si que te levantas de mal humo ¿eh?r, ya te tu estabas quien sabe donde y … desapareció pensé en salir a dar un paseo, no te enojes tanto que te vas a arrugar muy joven._

No se porque pero siempre terminaba haciéndole caso a los consejos de Wildkatze, no por su comentario, sino porque el sentimiento de cólera me disgustaba demasiado.

Cerré los ojos y me concentre en algo bonito, no se me ocurría nada, hasta que una mirada calculadora y seria con iris de un verde marino apareció en mi cabeza, me concentre en eso un rato hasta que apareció una segunda voz en mi cabeza.

_-Karin-chan! Ten mas cuidado la próxima vez_,_ no se lo que hubiera pasado si Hyonrimaru te lastimaba._

Dejando a un lado la mirada tranquilizante.

-_¿Hyonrimaru, así se llama?_

_-ajam, pero Karin ¿Por qué estabas ahí?_

Fui completamente sincera:_-no tengo idea_

_-¿de que carajo hablan?_

_-nada, nada. Bueno ya que estoy como shinigami o lo que sea, ¡busquemos un lollow o como se llama para saber de una vez por todas tu nombre!_

_-¿¡como que lollow idiota!?, es hollow. Trata con más respeto a mi raza baka._

_-seh como sea…_

_-¡si si, si! Karin-chan, concéntrate y busca un hollow._

_-bien… pequeño detalle, ¿Cómo encuentro a uno de esos bichos?_

_-¡POR BARRIGAN!(1), eres el shinigami mas inútil que conocí._

_-Mizie no seas tan mala, Karin hace demasiado poco que es shinigami._

_-como sea, como sea. Te diré donde hay uno pero no pienso ayudarte en nada más._

_-tampoco es como si quisiera tu ayuda-_susurre mentalmente, si la enfadaba tendría que recorrer todo Karakura buscando una de esas cosas. Por suerte no me escucho.

-_hay uno cerca de la estación Yashiroki._

No estaba lejos, así que me encamine hacia la estación Yashiroki.

-_no me imaginaba que supieras las direcciones de este lugar, como decías que viniste del hueco mundo._

_-las se por que tu las sabes._

En menos de dos minutos ya había llegado. Me puse en guardia. No sabía a donde estaba el hollow, Wildkatze había dicho que esta vez no me ayudaría. Estaba ansiosa por valerme por mi misma, quería demostrarle a mi Zampakuto que era digna de portarla. Pero también estaba preocupada. ¿Y si me quedaba paralizada como antes?. Trate de simplemente confiar en mí. Lleve mi mano a la empuñadura de mi espada, cuando afirme mi mano, esta latió. Instintivamente gire mi cabeza para verla, pero antes de poder encontrarla con mi mirada note a un hombre, vestido de blanco y negro, de cabello amarillo limón y ojos desafiantes.

Se me crispo el cuerpo de solo verlo. El me veía, más que nada me vigilaba como si fuera lo más interesante de este mundo. Maldije mentalmente a Wildkatze con la intención de que me escuchara, no me había llevado frente a un hollow, estaba frente a un arrancar.

Nuestra competencia de miradas continuó un momento más y en esos segundos fue cuando note que mi cabeza estaba demasiado tranquila, bueno por lo menos no me iba a distraer. Aunque el silencio me hacia sentir algo rara. Sacudí mi cabeza para clararme las ideas cortando así el contacto visual. Y cuando volví mis ojos al lugar donde de encontraba hacia un momento mi futuro o ya contrincante ya no estaba.

Escuche un extraño ruido a mi derecha, me gire, lo vi, y a una velocidad que me pareció propia de un sayayin desenvaine mis espada y la interpuse ante la suya. Chispearon y sentí su fuerza. ¿Por qué me tenia que encontrar con uno de estos en mi primer encuentro?, basta de quejas, y concéntrate.

AHH, shinigami, eres rápida.

Lo mismo digo

Pero los siento, - estabamos forcejeando de forma pareja, o eso me parecía- amenos que tengas un rango de teniente por lo menos, no podrás con mig…- y antes de terminar de escuchar sus palabras vatio su espada, en lo que me pareció con bastante facilidad, y me mando a volar estrellándome contra un jodido muro.

Joder-dije mientras me incorporaba y empezaba a sentir el dolor en mi cuerpo, especialmente en la espalda.

Así que, lo siento, pero será mejor que te borre del mapa, no me gusta jugar con los débiles.- mierda que eso me cabrio.

Ignore olímpicamente el dolor, tomo con ambas manos mi Zampakuto y de un paso me adelante hacia donde estaba –como a cinco metros de mi –y aprovechando el espacio en su guardia le di con todas mis fuerzas a su costado izquierdo.

Mientras tanto en el subconsciente de Karin

bien que esperas, ya uso shumpo por si misma.

Quiero ver que sea capas de hacerle daño, ella es así de buena.

La sobre estimas…

JAJAJAJAJA, ¿que decías?

Fue suerte, ese tipo es un idiota, ve y dile tu nombre, ya quiero ver como se las arregla para utilizarte.

MIL PERDONES, ESTABA UN POQUITIN APURADA LA VEZ PASADA Y SUBI DE NUEVO EL PRIMERO.

BUENO, LES DEJO EL TERCERO Y CUARTO.

Les adelanto que el quinto cera les va a gustar. Jajaja. Hoy mismo me pongo a escribir ya que me hice de un poco de tiempo al atrasarse mis evaluaciones integradoras.

Bueno, se que es medio corto, pero todavía no me decido sobre la Zampakuto, jejeje….

1: Barrigan era el rey de hueco mundo, así que Mizie lo dijo como un "por dios!"

Plis dejen Reviews ^_^, aunque sea un "lo leí"

GRACIAS

Lo actualizare ni bien pueda.


	4. Sobreviví al primero

Capitulo 4: sobreviví al primero.

El moverme tan rápido me había dejado algo mareada. Afirme mis pies cuando me sentí caer hacia delante. Su piel era extremadamente dura, como metal, pero dibuje una media sonrisa cuando vi la hoja de mi espada manchada de carmesí.

Di media vuelta para volverlo atacar, pero mi vista se oscureció por completo, deje de sentir mi cuerpo, y por ende dolor, y vi a mi Zampakuto en un fondo negro y aparentemente infinito con su capa revolviéndose por un viento que yo no sentía.

Karin- dijo con una sonrisa que me guarde en la memoria- estoy tan orgullosa,- hasta ese momento parecía una madre cuyo hijo había ganado un premio de deletreo- mi nombre es Obake Tsuk* y me activaras diciendo "Nasake, Obate Tsuk"- dijo con tono maternal- ¡Ahora ve y dale una paliza como Kami manda!- odios tono maternal, hola sádico.

No pareció pasar mas de un segundo cuando volví a enforcar la vista en el arrancar, el hombre se reía con ganas, no, mas bien, se carcajeaba casi con espasmos.

ahh, shinigami, al parecer será divertido acabarte después de todo

me alegra divertirte, pero antes de que YO te acabe no me dices tu nombre, quiero saber el nombre de mi primer adversario.- vale, me salio algo pretencioso, ¡pero estaba emocionada!.

Já, mi nombre es Calugar Skymounte, ¿y el tuyo shinigami?

Kurosaki Karin.

Kurosaki ¿eh?, que de enriados tiene esta vida.

Ignore olímpicamente su comentario, de seguro se refería a mi hermano y no estaba como para distraerme con eso. Empecé a sentir una presión en mis hombros y el tal Calugar –_¿todos los arrancar tienen nombres tan raros?–_ se carcajeo como hace un rato.

lo siento- dijo en enésima vez- comentaste hace un rato que era el primero, y lamentablemente seré también el ultimo. BARRE, MANTIZ.

Me estaba por empezar a revolcar de la riza si no fuera que el tipo doblo su tamaño y ahora parecía mas una mantis gigante que un humano.

Maldije mi falta de falta de atención, o excesiva de ella, me había quedado mirándolo como idiota y comprobando que tanto su velocidad y su fuerza habían aumentado, recibí un golpe que por no haber sido por interponer mi espada ya estaría cortada por la mitad.

Me levante usando mi Zampakuto como apoyo, el brazo no me dolía, ni siquiera lo sentía, las piernas me temblaban y sentía la espalda mojada. No tenía mas tiempo que perder.

Nasake, Obaka Tsuk- vale, o admito, me esperaba una transformación mas al estilo Sailor moon, con luz y todo el rollo, pero aun así me quede prendida con la visa viendo como la espada cambia de forma rodeándola una luz plateada y lilacia.

Paso de ser una katana a estirarse y convertir en un tridente de aparente titanio y en el nacimiento de los dientes una piedra color azul cobalto. Y en la otra punta un filo de unos quince centímetros. ¡Me encantaba! Era tan …–_¿Qué palabra usa?–…_genial.

nae, niña- dijo el tipo embistiéndome con sus brazos-cuchillas

Moviendo a velocidad "super sayayin" lo esquive y quise darle con los dientes de Obake, pero me esquivo y apareció luego de un ruido a cincuenta metros en el cielo.

Nah, ¡no vale volar!.

JAJAJAJA, ¡zero!- y cruzando ambas cuchillas en forma de X salio una luz naranja que aduras penas esquive y no por completo. Me dio en el brazo derecho, _mierda, como duele…_casi no lo podía mover.

Maldito- dijo saltando y agradeciendo a Kogiwa-sensei el enseñarme bastoneo con ambas manos. Haciendo girar a Obake sobre mi cabeza le di un golpe con todo lo que me quedaba de fuerzas.

Por su cara, se sorprendió no se si por la velocidad o por que el golpe formo una arco de luz plateado que lo corto en diagonal antes de que terminara de soltar otro zero, que exploto mandándome a volar.

Entreabrí los ojos con pesar, me dolía partes del cuerpo que no conocía, creo que esta el cabello me dolía.

Agradecí que no hubiera mucha luz, y no me sorprendió ver un cielo morado, una luna plateada y unos cabellos lilas sobro mi cabeza.

Karin,- me dijo con su tono maternal acariciándome la frente- que bien lo has hecho.

La verdad, no tenía nada que contestar, solo moví mi cabeza que usaba sus piernas como almohada y cerré de nuevo los ojos.

No soñé nada, y gracias a dios tampoco sentí nada. Mis centros nerviosos necesitaban un descanso después de mi encuentro con Calugar, me dije el nombre solo para no olvidarlo.

No se cuanto estuve inconciente. Pero cuando me desperté, me tenia a mi misma enfrente mirándome como si su-mi vida dependiera de ella. Me senté y retrocedí de pura inercia por el susto.

¡Urahara-san!, ¡Kurosaki-san ya volvio en si!- dijo incorporándose y sacando la cabeza por la puerta.

Estaba en un cuarto típicamente japonés, con sus buenos años y sobre un futon el cuerpo ya no me dolía pero todavía no salio de asombro por verme en tercera persona.

ho, Kurosaki-san, ¿ya te encuentras bien?- dijo un tipo que aprecio en la puerta, lo conocía solo de vista. Un tendedero que siempre andaba con su sombrero verde y un abanico.

¿Dónde estoy?-dije luego de asentir a su pregunta.- ¿y por que se supone que hay dos yo?

Ahh, eso,- dijo revolviéndole el cabello a mi otro yo- tu familia se iba a preocupar si pasaban las horas y no despertabas, así que fui por ella y le di una de estas- dijo mostrado una canica celeste- es un alma modificada, se hace cargo del cuerpo cuando el shinigami lo deja –me sorprendió un poco que supiera de eso, pero me le debí haber esperado- no me sorprende que la hermana de Ichigo ande por sus mismo senderos- dijo en lo que me pareció con tono mas serio.

¿puede entrar en mi cuerpo? Es algo raro verme.

El asintió y entre como lo había hecho la vez pasada.

¿Cuánto estuve inconciente?

Hmm, unas treinta y seis horas mas o menos.

¡QUE!, ¡me van a dar una paliza!

No te preocupes Karin-chan- me dijo el confianzudo- tu papi y la adorable Yuzu-chan piensas que estas con Arisawa-san –puedo volver a respirar cuando escuche eso, por lo menos no me estaba buscado la guardia nacional o algo asá.

Bien, ¿Por qué sabes tu sobre los shinigamis?

O ese detalle -dijo abanicándose- es algo largo. Dejémoslo en que se todo lo que pudieras preguntar sobre eso.

Así, humm, ¿mi hermano era un shinigami?.

Pense que eras mas lista Karin-chan

Solo para confirma- dije cruzándome de brazos molesta por el comentario.

¿algo mas?

¿Por qué soy una shinigami?- dije recostando mi espalda en la pared

Oh, eso, lo sabrás si bebés estos- dijo ofreciéndome un shot de sake.

Já, piensas aprovechar emborrachándome.

¿Cómo piensas eso Karin-chan?- dijo sobreactuando su ofensa por el comentario.

No me culpes, tu eres el que tiene pinta de depravado- dije antes de mandarme el sake de una.- mierda- me tome la cabeza con las dos manos y caí de rodillas.

La cabeza me punzaba como si fuera a estallar, veía doble y desenfocado así que cerré los ojos con fuerzas. Duro como veinte segundos, y luego termino tan repentinamente como había empezado.

¿te sientes bien Kurosaki-san?- dijo el sombrerero poniéndose a mi altura

Si, ya, ya paso.- me incorpore algo confundía y molesta- ¿¡pero que piensas!? ¿¡quieres terminar de matarme o enloquecerme!?

Mas confianza Karin-chan -¿Por qué se tenia que abanicar todo el rato?- era la única manera de inhibir los efectos del borra-memorias.

Pues no recuerdo nada nuevo- le dije cortante.

Los efectos no son inmediatos, los recordaras en cuanto tengas algo estimulo.

Como digas… volviendo a las preguntas ¿Por qué desapareció mi hermano y en donde esta?

Eso seria mejor que te lo diga el, y si no calculo mal, pronto se encontraran –aunque se tapaba la boca con el abanico podía imaginármelo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

NO ME AS CONTESTADO NADA,-vale, gritarle fue demasiado, pero mi paciencia no era infinita.

Dije que sabia, no que te contestaría

Eso es muy rebuscado…

Cambiando de tema, Karin-chan –medio me empujo por la espalda hacia un pasillo- veo que ya puedes invocar tu Shakai, ¿que tal vas con eso?

Me paso como ocho horas con Urahara-san. La mayor parte del tiempo en su "pequeño y común sotano" haciéndome diferentes pruebas: "sácame el sombrero", "quítame el bastón", "atrapa a Yoruichi", "huye de Yoruichi"…etc.

Creo que mi favorita fue sacarle el sombreo, aunque me decepcione ver que no era calvo. Esa era mi mejor hipótesis para que se ponga uno.

Por otra parte, Yoruichi se convierto en mi nueva ídolo- junto con Tatsuki, Kagura y otras mujeres geniales –. Es que es genial: fuerte, rápida, con carácter y se puede transformar en un gato.

Al final de la sarta de pruebas volví a mi casa, mas muerta que viva.

Apenas constaste con si, no y ajam a Yuzu y al viejo, al cual solo me moleste en esquivarle los golpes hasta que llegué a la ducha, y luego me desplome en la cama.

Hi hi ^_^

Otro capi. Espero les haya gustado, y empezare a actualizar un poco menos seguido.

Estoy a final de año y tengo, casi literalmente, ciento de cosas que estudiar U_U

Si comenta los adorare ^////^

N/A: Obake Tsuk, hasta donde se es "fantasme de luna" o algo por el estilo XD, si me equivoco háganmelo saber . Nasake, según "Y-respuestas" es piedad.

Wildkatze significa, literalmente, gato salvaje en alemán, y Mizie solo lo invente.

Calugar Skymounte seria algo como mantis de cileo campo con algunas modificaciones xD


	5. ¿delincuente?

Capitulo 5: ¿delincuente?

-_VALE, se que no esta bien lo que estoy haciendo-_ les dije mientras me ponía mis auriculares para calmara a Aboke y Mizie con música. Estos últimos tres días habían sido un horror, y eso se quedaba corto.

Hace como cinco días me encontré un mostró gigante, y eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es que en mi cabeza tengo dos vocecitas que se la pasan peleando por lo que hago y dejo de hacer todo el tiempo. A eso le sumamos que soy un shinigami, y por ende tengo que entrenarme, y mis tutores no son ni más ni menos que Snufkin y Gatubela, aquí conocidos como Urahara-san y Yoruichi-super sama. Quiero ser como ella cuando crezca. –vale, eso sonó algo tonto –. Como sea, además de entrenar con ese par de locos, tengo que hacerme cargo de mi equipo de Football, trabajar medio tiempo en la clínica de mi viejo, porque le debo dinero a Urahara. Tengo que pagarle: el nuevo teléfono con detector de hollow, las pastillas Gikongan, y el manual "kidou para niños" de la colección Chappy. Y como si eso fuera poco, me paso la noche cazando hollow por que la señorita Mizie suele tener insomnio.

Por suerte, hace unos días, descubrí que escuchando música ambas se calman. Ya saben lo que dicen: "la música calma a las fieras" así que cambien mi viejo teléfono, quedándome solo con el rastrea-hollow, por un i-pod.

Como les estaba diciendo a mi Zampakuto y a Mizie, se que no esta bien saltearse las clases, ¡pero no doy mas!. Amayuki-sensei me dará una paliza si me vuelvo a dormir en el pupitre. Así que mejor me la paso recostada junto al rió, escuchando música y fumando un poco. Okay, lo ultimo esta muy mal, pero los tres sacamos algo diferente del viejo. Ichigo, su lado protector. Yuzu, su debilidad por los cotorreos. Y yo, su habito-vicio de fumar. Tampoco es que lo hago seguido.

No mentiré. Me la estaba pasando genial.

Estaba acostada con las piernas cruzadas, un brazo debajo de la cabeza, con la otra mano tenia el cigarrillo, escuchaba Kemuri* y lo mejor de todo, nadie que realmente le importe lo que estaba haciendo me encontraría.

Con Yuzu en la escuela, luego pensaría algo para decirle; papá en la clinica e Ichigo Kami-sama sabe donde, había 0% posibilidad de que me pillaran.

No muy lejos de ahí.

-estoy tan feliz, tan feliz.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que… ¿esa no es Kurosaki-san?

-Es imposible.

-Me refiero a Kurisaki Karin.

La busca con la mirada.

-si, es ella

-pero, ¿que estará haciendo?

-Teniendo en cuenta la hora que es, novillos, no es muy difícil de saber. Y además no me sorprende.

-¿piensas dejarlo pasar?

-¿Acaso es de mi incumbencia?

-Es la hermanita de Kurosaki-kun y …

-¿y…?

-Esta ¿fumando?, ¡ESTA FUMANDO!- pasan cinco segundos en los que reaccionaron- … Taicho, espéreme!

Volviendo con Karin

Movía los labios en sordo cantando para mi cuando no tenía el cigarrillo en la boca. Hace rato que había cerrado los ojos para concentrarme en las estrofas y los instrumentos, pero aun así la luz del sol se filtraba por mi parpados haciéndolos rojizos.

Era mi parte favorita. Aleje el cigarro y le di con el dedo meñique para sacarle las cenizas mientras cantaba un poco mas fuerte el coro.

Todo estaba perfecto hasta que sentí que me dieron un pisotón en la mano derecha. Me senté alarmada, cayéndoseme los auriculares y vi a un chico de mi edad más o menos –_que familiar –_. Lo primero que pensé es que esos dos, la mujer pechugona y el que se le fue la mano con el decolorado, eran los que mandaban en esos territorios o que eran de esos que tipos medios extremistas a la hora de invitarte a una campaña "deje de fumar, empiece a vivir", pero lo mas raro es que se me hacia tremendamente familiares.

La mujer nos miraba por turnos a mí y al blanquito. El chico aun tenía un pie sobre mi mano y me miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-disculpa, ¿pero cual es tu problema?- dije estirando mi brazo hacia mi para sacarla de debajo de su pie.

-No me imagine que caerías tan bajo.- solo lo mire de reojo.

-Pues me tiene sin cuidado lo que te imaginas o no, déjame en paz, esto no es problema tuyo ni de nadie - ¿Quién se creía este?, seguro por que tiene unas cuantas fangirls se le van los humos al cielo.

-¿y de tu hermano?- _touche_

-¿a caso lo conoces?- ¿de donde salieron estos dos?, ¿Por qué conocían a Ichigo?

-Lo suficiente para saber que te daría una paliza si te ve, o si se entera- se me izo, ¿o note un tono de amenaza?.

-No veo como. Se fugo hace tiempo.- trate de correr la mirada, pero no podía alejar mis ojos de el- ¿perdón, te conozco?- la pregunta se me salio de los labios antes de pensarla.

-No me recuerdas.- dijo, y la mujer se metió en la conversación, hacia un momento solo estaba mirando muy concentrada

-Taicho, ¡no se ponga triste!, es porque Urahara-san le borro la memoria- cuando escuche decirle le "Taicho" sentí como burbujas de recuerdos explotaban en mi cabeza.

Otra vez ese horrible dolor, como si me clavara en los recuerdos en su determinado lugar. Y hay lo recordé. Lo había conocido hace como cinco años, me había salvado de tragarme espaguetis por la nariz y de un hollow enorme, a mi y a mis amigos. El era un capitán de la sociedad de almas, había escuchado hablar a Ichi-ni una que otra vez de el. Lo ultimo que recordé fue que hace poco mas de una semana me lo había cruzado con el –cuando estaba recordando eso apareció en mi mente las palabras de Mizie: "hace una semana me encontré con un chiquillo de pelo blanco, le estaba dando una buena paliza hasta que tenías que aparecer tu y arruinarlo".– en pocas palabras había pasodo eso. Pero para ser más exactos lo que paso fue:

Volvía a mi casa después de entrenar un poco sola. Pero me desvíe al sentir algo extraño, normalmente no le hubiera hecho caso, pero esta vez me dirigí hacia donde sentía esa extraña explosión de energía. Cuando llegue, me encontré con esa mujer, con cara divertida aplastando con su pie la espalda de …¿Toushiro?; si, ese era su nombre, Hitsugaya Toushiro; que estaba en el piso. Lo siguiente fue confuso hasta recordándolo. Mizie dijo algo como que los shinigamis son todos unos inútiles y se alejo un poco alardeando, que raro; trate de llegar a Toushiro, lo sacudí para hacerlo reaccionar pero el tenia la mirada bacía, lo abofeteé –creo que eso fue demasiado – pero por lo menos volvió en si. Trate re animarlo oprimiendo su pecho, y admito que me asuste cuando se ilumino apareciendo un tatuaje de una flor, cuando la toque se extendió por todo su torso y me quede tensa solo para un segundo mas tarde desplomarme.

Los recuerdos falsos habían sido que me encontré con unas chicas de la secundaria Tomishigara y no me había ido muy bien, pero en realidad había sido mi primer encuentro con Mizie.

-¿Toushiro..?- no estaba muy segura, el dolor se acaba de ir, pero tenia la cabeza revuelta. El solo asintió, pero la mujer; Ringaku, recordé, se me lanzo encima estrujándome como lo hacia Yuzu. Malditas pechugonas.

-OH, Taicho, recordó.

-pero este no puede ser ese niñato, la semana pasada parecía de primaria, y ahora lo que pienso, no había cambiado de hace cinco años-ahora que recordaba el ya no era un niño ¿esteroides?, ¿el hermano mayor?, ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan confuso?.

-_Karin, déjame vengarme de este insecto, por fis! _

_-cállate y mantente al margen, que ya tengo suficiente con tigo._

-bueno, yo pude explicar eso, ya me estaba aburriendo- dijo Matsumoto empezando a narrar.

Flashbacks

Luego de que el sello se activara y que la arrancar desapareciera, mi Taicho y yo volvimos a la Sociedad de almas. Cuando mi querido Taicho fue atendido por los miembros de cuarto escuadrón notaron que las heridas provocadas por las garras de esa maldita no sanaban. Estuvo en reposo durante dos días y aun no cerraban como las demás, al no poder detener la hemorragia la condición de mi pequeño capitán empeoraba con el tiempo.

-Taicho, por favor, no se levante.-el siempre tan cabezota, quiera dejar la unidad de terapias intensivas.

-no se puede perder mas tiempo no esto, Matsumoto. Hay demasiado que hacer como pata que yo este aquí.

-para nada, yo me estoy encargando de todo, y ahora que Hinamori-kun ya esta mejor no hace falta que se encargue del quinto escuadro. Por favor descanse.

-Matsumoto…-podría apostar que le sorprendió escuchar que me estaba haciendo cargo de todo.

-pero no hace falta retrasar mas el alta de Hitsugaya-taicho, no si esta dispuesto a probar mi nuevo experimento… quiero decir medicina.- ¿de dende salio Korutsuchi- taicho y Nemu?

-¿quiere decir que eso- dije señalando el elaborado frasquito con un liquido sospechoso y algo espeso- puedo ayudar a mi Taicho?

Nemu solo asintió mientras su extraño capitán se acercaba al mío con su sonrisa psicópata ofreciendo "la medicina".

-la tomare.

-¿¡QUE!?- mi capitán no podía estar hablando enserio!- ¿¡lo dice de verdad!?, tan desesperado esta Taicho.-el izo caso omiso de mis comentarios, como mas de una vez, y mientras Kurotsuchi-taicho lo miraba con toda su atención el bebió el liquido.

No izo mucho más que deformar la cara por el saber, cosa que no me sorprendió y el capitán de la doceava división le ordeno a su "hija" que lo vigilara diario y le informara.

Un día más tarde, mi capitán estaba en buenas vías de recuperación. Al siguiente ya podía hacerse cargo de sus asuntos, cosa que agradecí, ya podía relajarme. Pero al tercer día de haber tomado la medicina note que había algo raro, pero como no lo pude identificar no le di importancia. Al cuarto, era obvio que mi capitán estaba más alto que el día anterior, Nemu lo informo a su taicho y este declaro que mi capitán crecía un año por día.

Me encanto escuchar eso, al fin mi taicho se convertiría en un hombre fuerte y no lo molestarían más, pero cuando comentaron que si esto seguía alcanzaría a Yamamoto-sou-taicho, me desespere.

-no hay necesidad de entrar en pánico-dijo Kurotsuchi-taicho en un momento de mi histeria.-trabajare en un antídoto, como mucho estará en una semana- si cumplía ese plazo mi capitán quedaría en una edad ideal, siempre y cuando no deshiciera todos lo efectos de la anterior "medicina".

No izo falta esperar una semana, a los tres días el científico loco ya tenia la infusión para mi taicho, y no mentiré que me encanto ver que mi querido capitán aun parecía un chico de diecisiete años por los efectos del anterior experimento, aunque el se quejaba que hora lo miraban mas de la cuenta. Es que se había puesto tan lindo, te hacia gritar KYA! de solo verlo.

FIN flash back.

-¿tenias que contar toda la historia?¿no podías simplemente decir que fue por un experimento fallido?- me queje, la historia había sido buena, pero innecesaria.

-es que quería decir algo yo también- se quejo poniendo un puchero de niña.

-como sea…¿Qué hacen el capitán de la décima división, si recuerdo bien, y su teniente en Karakura?.

-pasada la guerra de invierno los capitanes decidieron proteger especialmente la zona de Karakura por su capacidad de generar almas y porque aunque Aizen fue eliminado, al explotar el Hogyoku en la ultima batalla genero que crezcan el número de arrancares.

-_claro, y yo soy prima de caperucita roja_

_-no te metas._

_-deja que hablen._

-volviendo a tu tema Korusaki-san, ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

* * *

**Mil gracias por los review!**

**Perdón por los errores de ortografía que tuve antes, no es Obake es Aboke XD**

**y también otros …, perdón u_u**

**Tendré mas cuidado desde ahora.**

**Estoy rindiendo así que voy a trazarme un poco al escribir**

**Kemuri es una banda japonesa de punk pop, me imagino que esa musica le debe gustar a Karin XD**


	6. Mizie toma el control

Capitulo 6: Mizie toma el control

Bien, estaba en un gran problema, del tamaño de Asia. Si estos dos eran de la sociedad de almas, y por casualidad mi hermano estaba ahí –esa era mi mejor teoría – y se enteraba de mi salteada de clases y mi pequeño hábito, dejaría de parecer humana de la paliza que me daría.

_-Piensa… piensen también ustedes dos, si no quiere morir,!_

_-te dije que esto estaba mal Karin-chan_

-_no actues como mi mama –_una forma de decir_._

_-dile que se metan en sus asuntos._ –Punto para Mizie

-no es de su incumbencia lo que hago y dejo de hacer.

-puede ser, pero de cualquier forma es algo que tu hermano debería saber.

-JA, se fue hace mucho, me importa un bledo si le importa o no –_se te fue la mano, karin-chan. No déjala, lo esta asiendo genial._ – no creo que tengo el derecho para meterse en mi vida ahora.

-¿crees que tu hermano disfruta estando lejos?- ¿Por qué tenia que chocarme todo lo que el dijera? Me congele de solo escucharlo, de cualquier forma lo de antes había sido todo una pantomima.– el solo se fue por que eso era lo mejor.

Simplemente lo mire, confundida mientras me tragaba ese nudo amargo que se me formo en la garganta –¡_Karin-chan, duele!–_ . su mirada era la misma que hace dos minutos antes, recordé que siempre mantenía la calma, siempre mantenía esa fría mirada.

-com-o sea -me costaba mantener mis ojos en los suyos, pero también era difícil correrlos hacia otro lado, sin mencionar que la voz me temblaba.

Gracias al cielo, mi celular sóno; al mismo tiempo que el de Ringaku, que lo saco de su escote, y el de Toushiro. Al mirar el mío tenía un alerta de ESPADA en la pantalla. Pude ver de soslayo que Toushiro mi miro expectante. _Por lo menos cambio esa mirada gélida, gélida… se me hace familiar._

-Matsumoto…-cuando lo mire había dos Toushiros, el de hakama negro hablo- llévate a Karin de aquí- y Mamsumoto, que también estaba con el uniforme de shinigame me tomo me brazos antes de que reaccionara y me saco de allí.

-¿que diablos haces?- me revolví en sus brazos quejándome.

-Karin-chan, te lo explicare luego- dije mientras me dejaba en el suelo.- tengo que ir a ayudar a mi capitán, por favor, quédate aquí hasta que el peligro pase.- Solo asentí y luego ella desapareció usando shumpo.

Me quede algo confundida después de eso, me mareaba demasiado si usaba shumpo en mi cuerpo humano, así que me recosté contra el muro que había detrás de mi y arrastrándome contra este me senté. _Con que un espada, me pregunto que numero._ Mizie había dicho que hasta donde ella sabía, ahora había siete espadas. Intuía que ella había estado en ese grupo, pero no tenia idea de su vida antes conocerla, solo decía lo necesario en el momento indicado. Cambiando de tema, el mareo estaba mermando, pero no sabía muy bien que hacer así que me quedo como estaba.

-_sal ahora mismo de ese cuerpo humano y ve a donde esta el espada._

_-¿Qué?, no moleste, no estoy como para pelear y no quiero dar mas explicaciones a esos dos._

_-hazlo ahora mismo o yo tomare el control._

_-que molesta, que molesta- _me pare casi de un salto y busque en mi bolso las Gikongan.

Cuando me separe de mi cuerpo le dije a este que vaya al centro comercial y se quedara por allí.

_-Karin-chan, estas segura, te meterás en un problema._

_-no me queda de otra -_me dirigí con shumpo a donde sentía la presencia de Toushiro y Matsumoto. Para algo había servido mi curso acelerado con Tessai para kido.- _conociéndola me tomaría de cualquier forma._

Mi Zampakuose quedo inusualmente callada mientras llegaba a la zona cerca del río. Cuan llegue, puse mi mano sobre mi Zampakuto, ya se me era costumbre y mire los alrededores. Prácticamente de la nada salio un reiatsu aplastante. Al girarme mi tope con un tipo alto, de cabello morado con un peinado desafiando la ley de la gravedad y con traje blanco.

-_Nemilost Walfred, JAJAJAJA, déjamelo shinigami, es el nuevo octavo espada._

_-quédate callada, que no es momento para molestarme con eso. Recuerda lo que me dijiste, si venia no te meterías._

_-como sea, solo es cuestión de tiempo._

-que lastima, pensé que eras el tipo con cabello naranja. Que decepción.

-lamento haberte hecho venir por nada- le bufe.

-mhh, capas esto sea divertido.

Me miraba de alguna forma denigrante, aun sostenía la empuñadora de mi Zampakuto con la mano lista para cualquier ataque.

-¿Qué rayos…?-dijo Toushiro cuando apareció- ¿Karin, que se supone…

-te lo explico con lujo de detalles mas tarde- no quite mi vista del tal Nemilost, algo que había aprendido "jugando" con Yoruichi, pero no fue fácil, quería verlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par por verme como shinigami, _mierda, me lo perdí._

-lamento haberte dejado, pensé que había aparecido el cabeza de naranja

-vete, Kurosaki, no importa si eres un shinigami, es un espada.

-hmm, no creo que pueda aunque quisiera.

-por mi no hay problema, me entusiasma este dos a uno.

-lo lamento pero seré tu único adversario- Toushiro ya había desenvainado su Zampakuto, me pareció haberla visto antes…-Kurosaki, ya me escuchaste, ¡vete!

-no lo are-le conteste mirándolo de reojo menos de un segundo antes de sacar a Aboke de su funda- ya te dije que no puedo, y de cualquier forma no quiero.

-¿eres suicida o que?

-tsk…deja de molestar.-y en cuanto termine de hablar Nemilost desapareció con sonido, vendita sea Yoruichi-sama por enseñarme Utsumeni, o ya estaría muerta o con un agujero en el cuerpo. Me coloque a prudente distancia después de eso, lista para invocar a Aboke en cualquier momento.

-JAJAJAJA-puso una cara de enfermo mental y se relamió los labios- mejor de lo que me imaginaba. Dejemos las tretas y enseriémonos para poder disfrutar de esta ¿masacre? Si, esa palabra va bien con esta situación.

Trataba de calmarme, estaba muy tensa y eso me podía jugar en desventaja. Quise mirar a Toushiro, pero no podía distraerme con el ahora.

Todos nos movimos con shumpo luego, mi Zampakuto choco con la espada de Nemilost, mire a Toushiro sobre mi hombro, estaba peleando con otro arrancar.

-Kladie, ¿terminaste tan pronto con la mujer?

-me subestimas Nemilost, incluso me sobran energías, ¿Cuál quieres, la mujer o el chico?- dijo la arrancar que habría medido lo mismo que Matsumoto y llevaba dos coletas altas en su cabello fucsia –_lo que hacen los hollow para llamar la atención –_

-con la chica me conformo, puedes jugar con el capitán si quieres-dijo sacándole importancia y volviéndome a atacar.

-piensas dejarme de lado, ¿acoso tienes miedo?- Toushiro y su bocota.

-no te ofendas, pero prefiero a las mujeres, aunque no eres el primer hombre que cae en mi redes. No tienes que avergonzarte.

-te crees la gran cosa- los tipos con mucho ego me sacan de mis casillas- puede ser que seas carilindo, pero con esa actitud pierdes todo encanto-dije mientras lo empujaba con mi espada.

-oh, una chica con carácter, eso me parece muy lindo ¿sabias?

-já, no molestes con eso, no eras tu el que quería dejar las tretas y pelear enserio.

-tienes razón, hagamos esto enserio.-se acerco bateando su estaba contra la mía, fue imposible detenerle, su fuerza me supero. Trate de frenarme, pero de cualquier forma me empujo dos metros. No tenia tiempo para recuperar aire, ya lo tenía enfrente de mí nuevamente.

-mierda.-como pude interpuse mi espada para defenderme.

-vamos, hacer eso no te servirá de mucho.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, no hace falta de digas mas. Nasake, Aboke Tsuk.

Mierda, en cuanto trate de atacar note que ya no podía mover mi cuerpo, había dudado, algo que jamás debía hacer cuando Mizie estaba al asecho por el control. Era horrible sentir que algo helado me corría por las venas en vez de sangre, podía sentir que mis ojos cambiaban, se volvían dorados y negros, sedientos de sádica violencia, parecía una psicópata.

Ya con mi Zampakuto cambiada, Mizie envistió al espada, la lucha era más pareja y de a ratos podía ver a Toushiro, tendría que pensar bien que le explicaría.

La lucha iba bien, con algo mas parecido a sonido que a shumpo Mizie trasladaba mi cuerpo de aquí para allá blandiendo ataques que no acaban. Quería seguir viendo, pero sentía que cada vez me costaba mas permanecer conciente. Trate con toda mis fuerzas en aferrarme a la conciencia pero era como ser tragada, como caer. Sin poder hacer mucho más que retrasarlo unos cuantos segundos me deslice a la inconciencia.

El cuerpo de Karin peleaba con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, la media mascara le daba un especto aun mas escalofriante junto con los ojos anormalmente negros y dorados.

El capitán de la decíame división no podía dejar de vigilar la batalla de la hermana de Kurosaki, eso le costo mas de una falla en la guardia y por ende mas de una herida causada por Kladie Coddeovat, fracción del octavo espada.

Tal vez Mizie no estuviera cansada, pero el cuerpo de Karin estaba en su limite, no aguantaría mucho mas. Toushiro, cansado de los rodeos y preocupado por su teniente y la joven Kuriosaki invoco su bankai.

La lucha se desigualo rápidamente a ventaja del albino. Aumentado su capacidad no le costo mucho acorralar a Kladie, en su desesperación, esta libero su resurrección que aumento su velocidad y consistía en dos espadas gemelas.

-Ahora tienes los segundos contados, shinigami-dije apareciendo a espaldas de Toushiro luego de herirle, o lo que ella creyó.

-tu los tienes- le dijo antes de usar la furia de Hyorinmaru. Dándole un golpe certero, corto por la mitad a la arrancar que luego se petrifico en hielo.

-al parecer el chico fue demasiado para Kladie, que mal, ya me estaba acostumbrando a ella. Con lo que cuesta conseguir fracciones que no sean molestas

-hablas de fracciones como si nunca lo hubieras sido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- al parecer Nemilost no era muy observador como para notar el cambio.

-sigues siendo el mismo idiota, pero no te preocupes, cavare pronto.

-hmm, creo que no podra ser.- dijo dándole un golpe en la boca del estomago, el cuerpo de Karin ya estaba demasiado cansado y cada vez se volvía mas pesado, aunque quiso no pudo esquivarlo.

-mi fracción fue derrotada, y este duelo no durara mucho mas, en estas condiciones no puedes hacer mucho. Pienso dejarte para mas adelante- abrió una garganta tronando los dedos.

-no seas cobarde y ven aquí a terminar esto- aunque sus palabras sonaron muy amenazantes apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-nop, nos vemos luego, linda- le guineo un ojos y eso izo enloquecer a Mizie. Trato de alcanzarlo, pero cuando trato de usar shumpo se desplomo.

Su cuerpo caía, y con pesar volvió abrir los ojos, era ella de nuevo, y juro que encuanto pueda le daría la peor paliza de su vida a la idiota Mizie. No le importaba estrellarse contra el suelo, no le haría mucho daño mas. Pero envés de sentir algo duro y frío, como el pavimento, sintió algo tibio y blando cubierto de ropaje. No podía ver mucho, pero supuso que había sido Hitsugaya quien la había detenido.

-gracias- mas que decir, suspiro esas palabras, estaba muy cansada, solo quería dormir. Luego le agradecería.

El capitán le limpio el rostros, la parte de la cara que no tenia la mascara estaba manchada de sangre, la cargo en su espalda y por primera vez agradeció tener esa apariencia.

* * *

**Otro capi!!, espero le haya gustado, y dejen sus reviews ^^**

**No estaba muy inspirada para el titulo, eran las cinco de la mañana.**

**No tengo mucho que comentar, solo que tengo que estudiar y eso me va a atrasar un poco, ¿Por qué no puedo dejar el colegio?!!!**

**Pero hablando enserio, ufff, ya quiero que termine el año.**

**Un beso y suerte mis queridísimas lectoras. :D, y lectores, talvez hay uno que otro chico. **

**El Utsumeni es la técnica que uso Byakuya cuando lucho contra el espada, el que tenia la resurrección llamada Amor (no estoy segura si era el 8 o el 7).**


	7. el final de un día muy largo

**Bueno, desde ahora, los pensamientos-diálogos estarán identificados así:**

**Aboke: **_subrayado y cursiva_

**Mizie: **subrayado y letra normal

**Karin: **_solo cursiva_

**Cuando es doble será: **_**cursiva y negrita.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Capitulo 7: el final de un día muy largo

Me estaba haciendo la dormida hace un rato. Del el pasillo se oía hablar a Urahara y a Toushiro sobre mi "pequeño problema".

-entonces es como su hermano-dijo Toushiro.

-se podría decir que si y no. Tengo la teoría de que los Kurosaki tienen una facilidad nata para desarrollar hollows en su interior, siendo esa una de las razones por las que convertí a Ichigo de _esa _forma en shinigami, y que Karin estaba desarrollando uno a la par que desarrollaba sus poderes de shinigami. Al Mizie Wildkatze entrar al cuerpo de Karin, ella absorbió el hollow tomando su lugar.

La diferencia entre ella y los otros Vaizard es que su hollow no es un álter ego de ella misma, si no que este es ajeno a su carácter y persona, pero ahora están ligadas por la cadena del alma.

-en otras palabras comparten en alma, como un vínculo shinigami/zampakuto.- concluyo Toushiro.- teniendo en cuenta lo que dijiste y lo que sabes de esa arrancar, ¿no hay mas posibilidades que las normales de que absorba su alma?

-las hay- no me gusto nada escuchar eso y gruñí a la idea, luego recordé que supuestamente estaba durmiendo- pero no tienes que subestimar a Karin-chan- já, lo podía imaginar abanicándose y con su típica sonrisa- lo esta haciendo muy bien.

-¿no hay manera de _sacarla_?- _mhh, Karin-chan, suena interesado, tal vez te consigues un novio._

_-no digas estupideces, como que tengo tiempo para un novio._

_-pero si sigues así te vas a quedar soltera hasta quien sabe que edad._

_-tan solo tengo quince, y mejores cosas que hacer que "esas"_

-…¿miedo al compromiso?

_-_NO ME DIRIJAS LA PALABRA, CUANDO PUEDA TE DEJARE DESFIJURADA, BRUJA MAL TEÑIDA DE PELIROJO.

-oh, Karin-chan, ya era hora de que despertaras.- culpa de mi conversación con mi zampakuto y la perra de Mizie no pude seguir escuchando.

-hmm.- me queje, sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido y flácido- ¿Qué hora es?.

-no te preocupes, tu cuerpo esta en tu cama _durmiendo_ como un angelito, o eso aparenta.

-aunque la verdad nos costo encontrarlo y recuperarlo- Yoruichi había aparecido, como siempre, de la nada.

-¿recuperarlo?

-si, veras- dijo Matusmoto apareciendo con una botella de zake- eres muy…

-estas bien, que alivio- recordé lo que la acompañante del octavo espada había comentado.

-por supuesto, soy la teniente del décimo escuadron ¿o no?. Volviendo al tema. Mientras que mi Taicho te llevaba con Urahara-san para ser atendía. Luego te muestro unas fotografías de eso. Yo fui por tu cuerpo, y aproveche para surtirme de algunas cosas, como esta linda blusa- señalo con su mano la blusa un tanto reveladora y siguió- cuando te encontré tenias a una manada de adolescentes tratando de llamar tu atención como primates en celo. Yo, por supuesto, los ahuyente. También toma algunos números, de los mas prometedores, luego fuimos de compras y me ayudaste con la bolsa- seguro me izo cargarlo todo- y luego te lleve y te deje a salvo en tu casa.

-bueno, vas mejorando con los resúmenes, pero no podías decir que me buscaste y me llevaste a casa, así sin mas.

-Pero Karin-san, ¿no te interesa que te paso cuando no estabas en tu cuerpo humano?

-nop… ahora quiero dormir- dije mientras me acostaba y cerraba mis ojos.

-lo siento Karin, pero dormirás mas tarde, ahora es hora de un revitalizante baño.- dijo Yoruichi mientras me alzaba en velo.

-Yoruichi-san!...

-ya prepare todo, créeme, te sentirás mucho mejor luego.

Con shumpo nos movimos hasta el sótano de Urahara. No era que me agradaba mucho ser alzada como un bebe por Yoruichi, pero caminar no era una opción, arrástrame talvez. De cualquier forma, cuando llegamos me soltó como una bolsa de papas sobre un intento de tina, en realidad era un cráter con agua.

Solo tenía encima una bata blanca, que ahora estaba toda mojada, y suplique a Kami que quien me haya cambiado sea Ururu, Matsumoto, o alguna otra.

El agua estaba tibia, a punto justo, y sentía como si absorbiera energía de ella. Hundí mi cabeza para mojar mi cabello y me fregué la cara con el agua. _Ahhh! Se siente tan bien._

-JAJAJA, tu hermano izo lo mismo una vez.

-¿enserio? Supongo que nos parecemos mas de lo que aparenta- eso era mas que obvio a estas alturas, dos arrancares me habían confundido o comparado con él.

-supongo- dijo y luego escuche que ella también se metía, me gire un poco y…

-Yoruichi-san!...- sentía la cara roja, estaba desnuda. Me tapo los ojos con las manos instintivamente.

-corrijo, definitivamente son iguales- y se carcajeo con su tipo tono.

Estuvimos un buen rato ahí metidas. Luego de algunas bromas de Yoruichi terminamos en una lucha de agua, que para mi vergüenza perdí.

Luego de terminar de ponerme el complicado hakama negro, me encamine a mi casa. Me sorprendió ver que tan solo eran las once y cuarto, había pensado que era mucho mas tarde. Además, después del baño con _gatubela _ya no me sentía tan cansada.

Cuando entre por la venta a mi habitación, me encontré a mi misma y a mi hermana durmiendo, entre a mi cuerpo y me quede mirando el techo esperando dormirme.

Después de un rato me aburrí y busque mi ipod, no había terminado la primera canción cuando mi teléfono vibro debajo de mi almohada.

No me iba aquejar si era un hollow o algo por el estilo, pero no, era Shinai-sempai, o como yo le digo, Naito.

¿Por qué?...en realidad su nombre es Shinai Nene, pero Naito le queda mejor. Es la capitanía del equipo de preparatoria, y aunque tiene una horda de fan por parecer un bishonen, para la desgracia de muchas, es una chica. Aunque la femineidad no es su fuerte, supongo que por eso me llevo bien con ella.

En fin, el mensaje decía: "tengo la corazonada de que no puedes dormi- _¿Cómo me conoce tanto? _ - pero si estoy equivocada y te desperté, supongo que debo prepararme para tu venganza mañana. Como sea, ¿quieres ayudarme con unos graffitis?."

Sonaba bien. Lo pensé medio segundo. Era eso o escuchar música y mirar el techo.

Mi respuesta fue:"por esta vez te salvaste, ¿donde nos encontramos?"

Vaya que estaba pendiente, me conteste imposiblemente rápido: "te espero en el

puente-cruce Hoyutone, ya sabes como vestirte"

Lo último era innecesario, era obvio que no tenia que llevar nada llamativo, de lo posible oscuro. No era la primera vez que ayudaba a la Naito con sus graffitis, ella era muy buena para dibujar y ese tipo de cosas, aunque una pervertida sin remedio.

Sin hacer ruido salí de mi cama, me vestí y con más facilidad que veces anteriores, me escabullí por la venta.

Hasta a mi me sorprendió un poco caer como un gato agazapado, esto del entrenamiento tenia sus ventajas de vez en cuando.

Luego de mi perfecta fuga me encamine hacia el lugar quedado tratando de no llamar mucho la intención.

_-Karin-chan, otra vez haciendo estas cosas…_

_-que te puedo decir-_estaba de buen humor después de todo, hasta se me habían pasado las ganas de acecinar a Mizie-_tengo "alma de delincuente juvenil", no lo puedo evitar__-_ mi Zampakuto solo suspiro.

Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en las escaleras del cruce. Alce la vista, y si, allí estaba.

Tenía una camiseta negra, un pañuelo oscuro amarrado al cuello, unos jeans y un bolso. Se acerco hasta donde estaba.

-te debo una-dijo en forma de saludo mientras me despeinaba, tipico de ella, solo entorne los ojos.

-donde piensas _expresarte,_ Naito-sempai

-mhh, tengo un lugar en mente, sígueme

Empezamos a caminar, las calles todavía estaban llenas y eso nos retrazo un poco. No estaba prestando atención al camino cuando me choque contra la espalda de Naito, que se había detenido sin avisar.

-estas muy distraída y algo feliz, ¿Por qué sera?- dijo sin mirarme

-tks, solo estoy feliz porque hoy no fui al colegio –eso no era una mentira.

-es cierto, lo había olvidado, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?- empezó a ordenar las latas de aerosol que sacaba del bolso.

-no mucho- no eran las mejores respuestas, ¿pero que más le podía decir?- ¿Qué tal estuvo el colegio?- era mejor desviar el tema.

-normal- saco un pañuelo de un bolsillo y me lo tendió- Kurumi se izo cargo de tu equipo. Amayuki-sensei me comento que habías faltado, tu hermana le dijo que estabas enferma- comento mientras trazaba líneas que no parecían nada- Ayane se declaro a Kojaku…mhh, que mas… las chica del colegio Kuhono Yi vienieron a molestar…- ahora su dibujo parecía un pingüino- creo que no paso nada mas- en síntesis, aburrido.

Me senté en el piso a ver lo que hacia Naito, había momentos en los que me preguntaba para que quería que estuviera allí, luego recordaba que tenia que hacer de campana*.

Paso el tiempo, y lo que yo pensaba que era un pingüino se transformo en una escena Yaoi. ¿Comente que mi sempai era una pervertida?

-¿tanto te gustan esas cosas?- dije mofándome

-JAJAJA, sabes que soy a dicta a todo lo que termina con "i"- dijo refiriéndose al Hentai, Yuri y Yaoi mientras daba los últimos detalles.

-pervertida… dibujas desgraciadamente bien, ¿Cómo lo haces?

-practica, y muchas hora de otakuismo-_¿esa palabra existe? _

-¿ya terminaste?

-si-dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos y contemplaba su arte, me soprendio una mueca de disgusto.

-no me vengas a decir que no te gusta.

-tu también era una goleadora jodidamente buena y no siempre estas satisfecha, es lo mismo- puse los ojos en blanco.

-es un dibujo genial, tampoco seas tan perfeccionista, molesta.

-ahh, así que te gusta mi fan art de LxLight ¿eh?- dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda, ella era una cabeza mas alta.-ayúdame a juntar eso y vayámonos a casa, ya me esta agarrando sueño- dijo bostezando mientras me soltaba.

Juntamos todas las latas, las pusimos dentro del bolso y nos encaminamos perezosamente hasta el cruce Kuhono.

-nos vemos, Karin-dijo despeinándome.

-cuídate, Naito- cada una se fue por su lado.

Ya casi no había gente, mire el reloj de pulsera _las dos y media_, _me hubiera quedado en casa, tango sueño…_

Estaba de lo mejor divagando con mi mente cuando alguien se recostó en mi hombro.

-hola monada

-¿monada?- hasta ahora pensaba que este tipo de cosas solo pasaba en los mangas, pero no, dos idiotas se estaban tratando de ganarse una paliza.-quítate- me sacudí su mano mirándolo de reojo.

-vamos, linda, ¿Qué tal unos tragos para pasar la noche?-dije el segundo

-¿Qué tal si te quitas antes que te deje estéril?-dije imitando su tono

-no te hagas la fuerte, monada- comento el primero- con tu cuerpecito mejor hacerlo por la buenas ¿no te parece?..

Ya estaba de mal humor porque tenia sueño y quería reencontrarme con mi adorada almohada, y estos tipos se metían, y encima me provocaban.

-miren par de intentos de hombres, nadie me dice cucaracha con enanismo y sobrevive.

-¿eh?, no dije eso…

Ya cabreada por esos dos, le di a uno un puñetazo en la nariz, que sonó feo. Y al otro una patada en el estomago al mejor estilo Kurosaki.

-já. Eso se buscan por meterse conmigo- dije al tiempo que les daba la espalda a los dos idiotas.

Pensaba salir caminando, llena de gloria, pero no pude dar ni dos pasos más.

-vale, chiquita, te la has buscado.-en un visto y no visto me tomo por detrás y sosteniéndome de los hombros me contuvo contra la pared.

-¿Qué…?- mierda, no tenia tanta fuerza como humana, y esos dos eran mas fornidos que cualquier chica de quince.

-queríamos hacerlo por la buenas, pero eres algo ruda-dijo el otro, mientras posaba su mano en mi cuello. Trate de sacármela con las manos, pero las aprisiono con las suyas.

-BASTA-gripe enojada más que asustada-¿Por qué no se buscan algo mejor que hacer con sus vidas?

-exacto- dijo una vos diferente, cuando mire de soslayo…_¿Toushiro?.- _como graffiti a mitad de la noche- y con total facilidad le dio unos golpes envidiables al par de idotas.

Me quede perpleja unos segundos. Mire al suelo y los bastardos medio se arrastraban para salir huyendo.

-gracias por eso- le dijo algo ausente mientras me frotaba el lugar donde me había tocado.

-no te cansas de dar problemas ¿verdad?

-¿a que te refieres?- no había entendido su comentario.

-fumas, te salteas las clases, dañas propiedad privada _con eso_, sin mencionar que te escapas de tu casa y de seguro te metes en mas de una pelea callejera. Si tu padre se entera le daria un ataque, de seguro.

-"ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" ¿lo has escuchado?- le conteste mirando a otro lado. Desde los trece, un sin numero de personas me habían dado mas o menos el mismo discurso, ¿Por qué este me afecba?

-_no es el que, Karin-chan, es el quien_

-no trates de hacer de cupido. No quiero que se enamore de alguien a quien luego voy a matar.

_-tu no vas a matar a nadie, no sin mi consentimiento Y tu…no hagas de cupido._

-eso dije yo

_-seh, como sea…_

-¿Por qué lo haces?- empezamos a caminar rumbo a mi casa.

-me divierte…supongo- yo iba con las manos en la nuca y en con las suyas en los bolsillos.

-te divierte…¿también te divierte tener un novio con gusto raros?

-novio…-mierda, no se podía estar refiriendo a Naito. ¿Por qué siempre pasaba esto?- para nada, en realidad es una chica.- odiaba que se me subieran los colores en la cara.

-así que tienes esos gustos…-caminaba sin mirarme ni por casualidad.

-para empezar no tenemos ese tipo de relación…

-¿ah no?, parecen muy cercanas

-¿Qué?, es solo una amiga. Que tu seas frío con todo el mundo no es mi culpa.- por primera vez desde que empezamos a caminar se digno a mirarme de soslayo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. No tengo la menor idea de que pasaba por su cabeza. Pero en mi fuero interno me debatían emociones encontradas. Por un lado, apoyado por Aboke, culpa de haber tocado un tema aparentemente sensible. Por otro, avivado por Mizie, el sentimiento de regocijo por haberlo hecho callar.

Caminamos y caminamos, ya no me preocupaba la hora, ya me había resignado, y por alguna razón disfrutaba del momento.

Me pare frente a la entrada de mi casa, apenas me había dado cuenta de que estaba frente a ella.

-llegamos- dije en un suspiro, había sido un día terriblemente largo y agitado. Quise enumerar los hechos pero me dio pereza.- esto… ¿tienes donde quedarte?, la habitación de Ichigo esta libre.

-no te preocupes por eso, el departamento de Orihime ahora sirve como centro de operaciones en el mundo humano.- solo asentí. Por su parte empezó a deshacer el ultimo tramo con migo.- mas vale te comportes, te estaré vigilando.

-¿Qué?!- no podía estar hablando enserio, lo que me faltaba, una niñera.

_-que mas quieres, estará cerca de ti_

_**-no molestes con eso**__-_dije con coro con Mizie

-no te hagas la sorda, me escuchaste muy bien.

-claro que si!, ¿¡pero quien te crees!?

-ya es tarde, vete a dormir y trata de comportarte de forma decente si no quieres que se te compliquen las cosas.

-já. A ti se te complicaran- jure en un murmullo antes de deslizarme como un ladrón en mi propia casa.

* * *

**Bueno, es un capi mas largo de lo normal. Y algo aburrido al principio, creo.**

**Lo hice largo por que de seguro pasara tiempo, ojala que no, hasta que vuelva a escribir.**

**Agradezco las imágenes de tevinsq, Toushiro de grande es genial! Aunque peque es muy mono**

**Bueno, respecto a Naito… alguien tenía que ser la influencia negativa ¿no?**

**Cariños y suerte a todos mis lectores. ^^**

**Ahh, especifico esto por las dudas.**

***: Hacer de campana es estar alerta si alguien viene. **

**Pd: talvez haya sorpresita para el próximo capi **


	8. Otro tipo de pesadillas

**Aboke: **_subrayado y cursiva_

**Mizie: **subrayado y letra normal

**Karin: **_solo cursiva_

_

* * *

  
_

Capitulo 8: otro tipo de pesadillas.

Karin trataba de dormir, ni su hermana, ni su padre habían notado su ausencia.

La agitación del día le estaba cobrando a su mente. No podía dejar de pensar.

Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, un pensamiento por casualidad llevaba a otro, y así, sin darse cuenta, terminaba pensando en él.

_¿Por qué me importa tanto lo que piense?. Es solo otro chico, otra persona más. Ni siquiera me agrada…¿no me agrada?,bueno, tampoco me desagrada, no siempre…solo cuando me reclama._

_¿Pero quien se cree?¿que derecho cree que tiene para andar metiéndose en mi vida?. Ni siquiera le doy explicaciones al viejo, se las voy a dar a ese, já. ¿Por qué no intenta arreglar su personalidad antes de meterse con la mía?_

Su mente no dejo de cavilar pensamientos similares. Solo cuando la habitación se empezó a iluminar con mortecina luz pudo conciliar el sueño.

Abrió los ojos muy adormilada. No quería levantase hasta por lo menos pasados dos días con merecido descanso, se deleito con lo cómoda que estaba y suspiro al pensar que esos dos días eran mas que imposibles.

Lo primero que vio fue que su hermana ya no estaba en su cama, de seguro, pronto llegaría para levantarla. _No, por favor, ¡que caiga un meteorito en la escuela!_.

Movió su cabeza para mirar el techo y se quedo petrificada al ser este remplazado por unos ojos marinos y cabello blanco.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces?- dijo ella tratando de levantase para quitárselo de encima.

Pero el no contesto. Simplemente la tomo de los hombros para volverla a acostar completamente, acercando su rostro al suyo.

-¿¡que carajo…!?- no se atrevía a alzar mucho la voz, casi no separo los labios al hablar- ¡Toushiro…

Como si le hubieran robado la voz, el peliblanco solo la miraba como si no pudieran hacer otra cosa.

Su cabeza se quedaba en blanco a ratos, principalmente por culpa de esos ordes hipnotizándola. En un estado de confusión opto por quitárselo de encima con las manos. ¿Quién se creía para someterla de esta forma?.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en ese momento lo empujo apenas separándolo de ella, pero fue en vano. El, con una mano aprisiono sus brazos sobre su cabeza, mientras con la otra oprimía su pecho para mantenerla acostada.

Cortando por primera vez el contacto visual, se movió para susurrarle al oído diciendo las primeras palabras hasta ahora.

-si te pones difícil, me gusta aun mas.- sus labios estaban muy cerca de su oreja, y su voz se escuchaba tan sensual que la piel se le erizo como a una gallina.

Si su mente antes estaba perdida, ahora ya no era capas de pensar nada coherente. _¿Por qué no grito?. ¿Por qué no me sacudo?. ¿Por qué esta haciendo esto?_ . Esos eran sus pensamientos mas desarrollados, pero fueron detenidos cuando las manos tibias de él se deslizaron bajo su ropa hacia su vientre. _¿Por qué…. _Se pregunto mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Se sentía condenada en un perfecto y lujurioso infierno. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, rindiéndose al destino.

Antes de hundirse en ese placentero cosquilleo que recorría su cuerpo, sintió un mano sobre si mejilla.

Al abrir los ojos, se sentó abruptamente. ¿Por qué no había nada?...se pregunto por que su hermana estaba ahí,y por que Toushiro desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

_¿un sueño…me están jodiendo? Acaso Kami quiere quitarme la poca cordura que me queda._

-no lo culpas al de arriba, tu eres la pervertida.

_-CALLATE…_

-Karin, si sigues durmiendo escuchando música terminaras sorda a los veinte años- dijo Yuzu un poco enojada.

-sin música no puedo dormir-se escuso la morena.

-es una maña que tienes hace menos de un mes. ¿Acaso yo ronco?- dijo con cara demás preocupada

-para nada, mejor me voy a lavar la cara.- se levanto y salio frotándose su cabeza de forma ausente, tanto que esquivo por casualidad la patada de su padre.

La morena solo desayuno un porción de fruta y salio de su casa cargando con su equipo de Football y las cosas para el colegio. Caminaba solo por inercia y porque sus pies conocían muy bien el camino, ya que su mente estaba a kilómetros.

Apenas fue conciente de las personas que saludo, y solo por rutina se cambio para empezar la practica. Con la mera ilusión de sacarse de encima el _mal_ recuerdo de esta mañana exprimió a su equipo haciéndolo ejercitar el doble de lo normal. Las pobres chicas casi se arrastraban a las duchas cuando habían terminado.

Luego en el colegio todo fue normal, aunque, si le pasaba un elefante por alado no lo hubiera importado mucho más. Estaba demasiado enfrascada en sus cavilaciones y demasiado enfadada consigo misma.

Simplemente ella no podía tener ese tipo de sueños, era imperdonable. ¿Qué parte de su mente la había traicionada de esa manera?. Quiera saberlo para amputársela de alguna forma.

Pero lo que mas la enfadaba era su propia reacción. ¿Rendirse así, sin mas?, no podía culpar a nadie de eso.

Cuando fue consiente del mundo real, se encontró en la terraza mirando el cielo. Estaba sola, por lo poco que se había enterado en el día, Kurumi trataba de conseguir los resultados del próximo examen de matemáticas –_nota mental: pedírselos –_ y Ayane estaba con su nuevo novio. En conclusión, por lo menos por ahora, podía disfrutar de la paz de la soledad. Aunque eso en verdad no ayudaba mucho, solo le daba más tiempo para torturarse con lo de la mañana.

Y así paso la el tiempo de clases. Con una Karin de seño fruncido y mirada perdida.

Su plan para el resto del día no era la gran cosa. Salir del colegio, perderse un rato por ahí, descargando su frustración con algún _pobre _hollow, si era un arrancar mejor.

No sabia donde estaba su hermana, tampoco tenia ganas de buscarla. Seguro estaba por ahí con sus amigas, mejor regresaba sola.

Había hecho menos de la mitad del camino a su casa para dejar su cuerpo, caminaba lento y acompasado, no tenia ningún apuro. Planeaba usar gran parte de lo que quedaba de día y noche para descargarse, cansarse y así, con suerte, no tener sueños tan molestos. En estos momentos estaba rezando para soñar con Hyorinmaru.

Sumergida, como había estado todo el día, es sus pensamientos, casi no noto que le habían hablado.

-¿tu nombre es Kurosaki Karin?- no estaba segura de haber escuchado eso, después de todo, con la música sonando en sus oídos, apenas era conciente de los demás sonidos. Solo para comprobarlo, se giro.

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo al chico de cabello rubio y dientes singulares, mientras ponía en pausa la canción.

-soy Hirako Shinji- se auto señalo.

-ahh, que bien.-dijo sarcástica. No estaba como para estar hablando con gente extraña. Sin darle más importancia volvió a su recorrido.

-¡espera, Kurosaki-san!- el rubio sin mucho esfuerzo la alcanzo y mantuvo su paso, Karin, simplemente lo asesino con la mirada.

-¿¡que quieres, cosplay de Mello!?- la morena estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no podía esperar para empuñar a Aboke.

-que mal carácter…-comento el mas alto mientras la seguía.

Caminaron en silencio, el mayor unos paso detrás de la chica que, en su fuero interno –ahora sin el _calmante _musical – discutía el por que tenían que pasarle estas cosas. Antes de doblar la esquina, ya con la paciencia espirada, se volteo para hacerle frente al tal Hirako.

-¿acaso me seguirás hasta mi casa, o da la casualidad que vas a un chequeo clínico?

-lo ultimo no me vendría mal… Pero no. Simplemente te quiero hacer enojar, hace bastante que no veo ese seño fruncido.- a Karin se le descompuso la cara por el desconcierte.

-¿acaso te conosco de antes?- talvez había perdido algunos recuerdos, como el de conocer a este tipo. Aunque eso parecía difícil.

-nop~…

-¿y entonces…?- estaba total mente perdida.

-ayude mas de una vez a tu hermano-dijo el rubio sonriendo, mostrando su hilera perfecta de dientes

-ahh-¿Por qué ahora aparecían todo los "conocidos de Ichigo" para molestarla?- genial que seas amigo de mi hermano, si lo ves mándale mis saludos –pretendía seguir son su camino, pero no pudo, Hirako no iba a rendirse.

-Kurosaki-san, ¿acaso tu no tienes problemas con _eso, _con lo mismo que Ichigo?- dijo poniéndose mas serio.

-¿con que?- su voz salio mas cortante de lo que pretendía. Espero unos segundo a que el mayor le respondiera, pero este simplemente le miraba y luego desvío la mirada a un ponto mas lejano. Estaba apunto de reclamarle alguna respuesta cuando un "Karin-chan" sonó a su espalada.

-¿Qué haces, Naito?-pregunto girándose.

-paseando, perdiendo tiempo, malgastando mi vida… como quieras decirle- dijo mientras apoyaba un pie en la acera para no caer de la bicicleta.- ¿Qué haces con Hirako-kun?

-¿hum?-le sorprendió un poco que lo conociera, pero luego cayo en cuenta de que tenia el uniforma de la preparatoria de Karakura-…esto, nada.

-si estoy molestando, me voy-dijo con la intención de hacer rabiar a Karin

-¡Naito-sempay, para nada…-pero Hirako le corto

-no hace falta- compuso uno de sus sonrizas- en otro momento hablare con Kurosaki-san. Nos vemos mañana, Shirai-san. Chao~ Kurosaki-san –ambas se quedaron viéndolo mientras se iba caminando con ese estilo suyo.

-es raro… pero no esta mal y su personalidad mola- dijo Naito

-ve a que te revisen tus gustos…

-JAJAJA, no es que me guste ni nada, estoy muy bien con mi Koji-kun- dijo despeinándola- Quieres ir por unas hamburguesas, yo invito. Me pagaron mi mesada.

-nehh-dijo, luego de dudar un momento- no tengo ganas de indigestarme con una de tus competencias de quien come más.

-bueno como quieras- dijo poniéndose en marcha con su bicicleta- MÁS PAPAS A LA FRANCESA PARA MÍ- grito ya a unos metros de Karin.

-NO GASTE TODA TU MESADA EN UNA SOLA NOCHE- dijo recordando cuanto podía llegar comer. Solo escucho unas carcajadas a lo lejos.

* * *

**Bueno, otro capi. Espero que les haya gustado el momento hitsukarin, aunque haya sido un sueño.**

**Llego la primera aparición de los Vizard.**

**Perdón por la tardanza, es que con los exámenes y eso se me complico un montón!**

**Pero hora ya estoy en vacaciones!!**

**Mil gracias por leer a todos, y no se olviden de los review ^^.**


	9. Revancha

**Aboke: **_subrayado y cursiva_

**Mizie: **subrayado y letra normal

**Karin: **_solo cursiva_

* * *

Capitulo 9: Revancha

La morena llego a su casa antes de darse cuenta. Estaba muy concentrada en pensar algo que no sea el peliblanco.

Entro a la casa, se descalzo y estaba por dirigirse a su habitación cuando su querido padre se le abalanzo.

-¡Hijita!- le dijo mientras saltaba hacia Karin.

-Quítate, viejo loco- le contesto alejándolo de una patada.

-Masaki, nuestra hija no me quiere- lloriqueo enfrente del póster de su difunta esposa.

-Ufff- se quejo ella, mientras subía las escaleras.

-Karin, Yuzu no esta. Se fue a una pijamaza, así que yo prepare la cena- dijo el hombre lleno de orgullo.

-Paso, como le dije a Naito, no quiero indigestarme.- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Por qué?- corrió escaleras abajo- Ichigo, Masaki. Mi niñita no quiere comer mi comida- lloriqueo enfrente de los pósters.

En la habitación que compartía con su hermana, Karin saco una barra de chocolate que escondía en su armario mientras se cambiaba para acostarse.

-Bien. Ya esta todo listo- dijo luego de cambiarse y comerse otra barra. Bosco en su bolso las Gikongan de Yuki.

-Mierda…¿Dónde las deje?- dijo mientras sacaba todo del bolso dejando sus libros y cuadernos esparcido por el suelo. Ya se estaba empezando a desesperar cuando las encontró en uno de los bolsillos individuales.- Jé, vamos a divertirnos.

-Hasta que las encontraste, pensé que iba a tener que empujar tu alma yo misma

_-__deja de quejarte y ponte a buscar un hollow o algo-_le ordeno la azabache mientras tomaba un soul candy.

-Lávate los dientes y acuéstate a dormir- le dijo a su cuerpo antes de marcharse por la ventana.

- hay uno en el parque Yumisawa- le informo Mizie.

-_bien, ¿de que tipo?_

-OH… eso es una sorpresa

-Tsk, como quieras- dijo en voz alta. Estaba ya bastante cercar del parque.

Cuando llego, desenvaino su espada, había dos posibilidades. Que Mizie haya encontrado uno _grande_ o que sea un simple hollow y quiera ilusionarla.

La morena se concentro para sentir cualquier variación en la energía espiritual. Esperaba ansiosa que algo apareciera. No sentía ni un ruido extraño, solo los propios de una cuidad.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo. ¿_Realmente aparecerá algo?._ Se empezó a concentrar más y más. Hasta que lo sintió. Algo se estaba ocultando detrás de ella. Si no se hubiera abstraído tanto en captar el reiatsu a su alrededor no lo hubiera notado.

Se giro para hacerle frente a lo quiera estuviera a su espalda cuando noto que _eso_ estaba mucho mas cerca de lo que pensaba. Y "eso" era Nemilost Walfred.

-Tanto tiempo, shinigami- dijo con una sonrisa cruzada.

-Bueno, bueno… Mizie, la próxima vez avísame algo como esto, ¿vale?- dijo Karin, ignorando al tipo de uniforme blanco.

-Le hubiera quitado lo emocionante, aunque pensé que te asustarías… y ya te aviso que esta vez si te lo dejo.

_-Claro, como la vez pasada te dio una paliza…_

-Cállate, idiota. No me hubiera dado esa paliza si tu cuerpo no fuera tan débil.

_ -Excusas…-_ Karin de verdad se estaba olvidando del octavo espada.

-¿Mizie?- pregunto este algo dudoso, llamando la atención de la morena.

-no me hagas caso…-el espada solo se sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse lo que había dicho la shinigami y tomo el mango de espada.

-Bien, shinigami… juguemos.- desenvaino su espada y la apunto a Karin. Ella lo imito.

-Hasta que lo dijiste- dijo la pelinegra correspondiendo los ataque, que hasta ahora eran solo para precalentar.

-¿_Mizie-chan, esta bien dejar a Karin por su cuenta con este tipo?_

-Debe crecer, una lucha con Nemilost le mostrara lo lejos que esta de ser realmente fuerte.

-_KYA! Así que después de todo te preocupas por Karin-chan._

_-_tsk… si claro- dijo la pelirroja con aparente sarcasmo desde el mundo interno de Karin mientras vigilaban la batalla.

Karin estaba disfrutando de la aparente lucha "amistosa" con el espada. Y cruzaban palabras de vez en cuando.

-Dime ¿Por qué te estabas escondiendo?- pregunta la pelinegra mientras le dedicaba un taca de su ya transformada Aboke Tsuk.

-Hay varios shinigamis dando vueltas… te estaba buscado pero de alguna manera me encontraste ¿Cómo lo hiciste?.

-humm…suerte, supongo –dijo al negarse al hablar de Mizie y sus habilidades para encontrar hollow. _¿Cómo lo encontró si yo apenas lo pude percibir cuando lo tenía respirándome en la nuca, prácticamente? _

-Bien, ahora si enserio- dijo él, tomando una posición de lucha- empecemos de una buena vez- y se lanzo contra la morena que ajito su tridente haciendo salir un ataque luminoso y veloz, que lastimosamente el espada esquivo demasiado fácil.

-Mierda- dijo la morena que se movía con shumpo mientras atacaba y esquivaba los ataques del de cabello morado.

-linda, ¿no estuviste entrenando?, creo que me apresure en venir…

-¡cállate!- dijo la pelinegra mientras rebasando su velocidad limite de shumpo se le acerco para darle un ataque que si le llego al espada.

-JAJAJA, me encantas por que siempre me sorprendes- dijo Nemilost con una sonrisa sádica- ¡ponte esa mascara de lo otra vez y juguemos!.

_-estoy preocupada…-_ dijo la Zampakuto mientras veía que su dueña tenia problemas con su adversario.

-solo nos queda confiar- le respondió la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados y mirada seria.

**-**_¡confiar!, si esto sigue la va matar…no quería hacer esto-_ dijo mientras sacaba algo del interior de su kimono-_ iré a ayudarle…_

-dejala, no creo que la mate.

_-¡no crees!, pero mira-_ la zampakuto estaba realmente histérica - _si esto sigue Karin-chan ya no podrá aguantar. Ella hace menos de dos semanas es una Shinigami, es realmente impresionante que sea lo fuerte que es con ese tiempo, pero tu pides demasiado.-_ dijo antes de salta del edificio en construcción.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real, Karin apenas podía interponer su zampakuto frente a los ataques del espada. Tenía heridas repartidas por todo el cuerpo y sus extremadas querían rendir ante la gravedad.

_¡No!, este idiota no me va a matar… tengo que encontrar a Ichigo, darle una paliza a Urahara y ver a Toushiro de nuevo…¿¡Qué dije!? Como sea, no es momento entretenerme con eso._

_-¡Karin!_

-¿¡Que!?- dijo la morena al ver a su zampakuto materializada a su lado.

_-escucha, si esto sigue… no creo que salga bien._

_-¿recién te das cuenta?- _pensó con sarcasmo la pelinegra mientras su zampakuto la tomaba de la mano que sostenía el tridente.

-_la verdad no quería hacer esto tan pronto, pero solo me queda confiar que podrás controlarlo._

-Deja de dar rodeos que tengo a un psicópata tratando de matarme.- le dijo al tiempo que se corría usando sus ultimas fuerzas para esquivar los ataques del espada que esta extasiado por la lucha, ni siquiera notaba que Karin estaba hablando.

Su zampakuto asintió y le arrojo una luna creciente, muy parecida a la del subconsciente de Karin.

_ -Ese es Maboroshi no Akari,¡ invócalo!-_ la media luna plateada se fundió con la mano de Karin mientras escuchaba a Aboke.

-MABOROSHI NO AKARI- la morena lo dijo dejando todas sus fuerzas en esas palabras [N/A: hasta donde es significa fantasma de luz].

De las puntas del tridente se empezó a formar una esfera que tomaba tamaño muy rápido. Sintió que entre mas crecía, menos fuerzas le quedaban.

Por reflejo, bateo el tridente mandando a volar la esfera luminosa hacia el espada, que no podía dejar de verla. La luz se volvió tan incandescente que ya no podían ver nada, y una ventisca izo que el cuerpo exhausto de la pelinegra se terminara de rendir y callara.

La morena abrió los ojos con pesadez, no podía mover el cuerpo. Sentía comos si la hubieran arrollado y encima la hubieran arrastrado un kilómetro. Su vista estaba volviendo después de ver tremenda luz, y lo primero que distinguió fueron unas sandalias propias de shinigami. Trato de ver hacia arriba para saber de quien se trataba, pero solo vio lo negro del hakama y algo blanco-_un haori, de seguro es Toushiro…me va a dar un MEGA reprimenda cuando tenga oportunidad-_ si no hubiera estado tan cansada se hubiera reído de lo patéticas que le resultaban sus procuraciones luego de que alguien casi la mataba solo por gusto.

Confirmo sus sospechas cuando vio la piel bronceada del peliblanco y su mojin de disgustos cuando la alzo en vilo. No le gustaba para nada la idea de ser cargada como un bebe, ¿pero que mas podía hacer? Apenas podía ver de lo poco que se abrían sus ojos y su garganta no le respondía. Así que solo se dejo cargar por el capitán y cerro sus ojos.

-Vaya, vaya… - dijo Urahara al ver al capitán con Kurosaki a cuestas.- supongo que no vienen solo a saludar.

-No.- le contesto completamente serio el menor- ¿podrías atenderla?- esta vez se dirigí e Tessai, quien asintió y luego toma a la jovencita.

-Supongo que ella fue quien provoco lo de antes- dijo escondiendo su rostro tras el abanico.

-Eso parece, cuando llegue estaba tendida en el suelo y no había rastros de otro reiatsu.

-… ¿no lo había? ¿Nada?- pregunto el tendedero mientras se sentaba para seguir con si té de media noche.

-Yo no capte nada, por lo menos.

-Humm, ya veo…

-Iré a ver- dijo Yoruichi apareciendo de la nada- de cualquier forma no podré empezar hasta que Karin despierte- dijo antes de desvanecerse de la misma manera que apareció.

-¿Empezar…?- pregunto el peliblanco al del sombreo.

-Si, por lo que veo Yoruichi esta arreglando las cosas para… hacer a Karin-san más fuerte- dijo rascándose la barbilla, Toushiro solo levanto una ceja pidiendo mas información- no puedo decirlas Higsugaya taicho, son cosas de Yoruichi.- y antes de que el alvino pudiera musitar algo apareció la enorme figura de Tessai.

-Kurosaki-san ya esta estable, sus heridas cerraran pronto.- informo.

-Ya veo…- dijo Urahara, y al ver que el capitán se levantaba para irse agrego- HIgsugaya-taisho, podría pasar por la casa de los kuriosaki y dar recuerdos falsos a sus familiares y traer el cuerpo de Karin-san. No se cuanto tiempo durara el entrenamiento que Yosuichi tiene planeado.

-Bien- se limito a contestar.- se lo encargare a Matsumoto.

-etto… no creo que pueda.- el peliblanco lo interrogo con la mirada.- hace un rato se fue a acostar, no, mas bien se quedo dormida luego de vaciar mi provisión de sake.- el peliblanco solo cerro los ojos conteniendo su enojo.

-Buenas noches- dijo antes de salir con shumpo.

* * *

**Bueno, otro capi ^^.**

**Espero que les guste… Y tal vez haya unas semanas en las que no actualice, me voy de vacaciones ¬¬.**

**En fin. Gracias por leerme****. Y si dejas review te trago un recuerdo de mis vacaciones XD…**

**Bey bye.**


	10. Mercenaria

**Aboke: **_subrayado y cursiva_

**Mizie: **subrayado y letra normal

**Karin: **_solo cursiva_

Capitulo 10: Mercenaria

Karin soltó la enésima espada que usaba contra su propia espada. En pocas palabras, Yoruichi le había hecho luchar con su zampakuto en forma materializada.

La chica tenia hilos de sangre recorriéndole la cara que se mezclaban con los de sudor, su respiración se le hacia dificultosa, y veía como su zampakuto, que ya le estaba tomando cariño, la miraba sin emoción en el rostro.

-Vamos, Karin. Este es tu último día.- le dijo su _maestra_ que observaba todo a prudente distancia.

-Lo se.- contesto la morena tomando el tridente que mas cerca estuviera. A estas alturas no se ponía a pensar cual podía ser el verdadero, solo se limitaba a tener algo con que devolver los golpes y defenderse de Aboke.

-¿Y que tal estuvo el campamento de soccer?- le pregunto Isshin a su hija que acababa de llegar a casa. Ella agradeció que los recuerdos falsos no fueran tan delirantes.

-Normal- le contesto mientras entraba a la casa. Su padre la miro dudoso, tenía tantos raspones y vendajes que parecía salida de un campamento militar más que de uno deportivo.-Quiero descansar el fin de semana.

-De acuerdo –le contesto su padre que la veía subir las escaleras meciéndose de cansancio.

-¿Karin.-chan esta bien?- pregunto Yuzu saliendo de la cocina.

-Si tu no lo sabes…- susurro el mayor, que luego se dispuso a leer un poco mas el periódico antes de que se haga la hora de trabajar.

La pelinegra estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación, cuando cambio de parecer y decidió entrar en la de su hermano. Se recostó en la cama sacudiendo sus pies para quitarse los zapatos de entre casa y respiro profundamente.

Estaba lista para dormirse quien sabe cuantas horas, pero el olor a encierro de la habitación se lo impidió al instante. Malhumorada por no poder descansar abrió la ventana dejando entrar una brisa agitada que fue más que suficiente para remontar su cometido. Descansar.

Abrió los ojos con pesar. De la ventana entraba una luz mortecina. ¿Cuánto había dormido?. Se había acostado como a las siete de la mañana del sabado, miro el reloj de pared de la habitación de Ichigo y marcaba poco más de las siete, y teniendo en cuenta la luz eran las siete de la mañana, del domingo.

_¿¡Dormí veinticuatro horas!?_

Se estiro todo lo que pudo mientras se paraba, tantas horas de sueño la habían dejado contracturada de pies a cabeza. Estaba muerta de hambre, así que bajo las escaleras casi a saltos de a tres escalones. Todo estaba muy silencioso, allí noto que solo ella estaba despierta, así que haciendo gala de su habilidad para no hacer ruido se prepare un desayuno improvisado, la cena del día anterior.

Una vez satisfecha se decidió por un baño.

-_¿Por qué tan calladas, ustedes también duermen hasta tarde los domingos?-_ Les dijo a su Zampakuto y a Mizie mientras se secaba y bestia tratando de no despertar de Yuzu, que no era un problema porque dormía siempre como un tronco.

-Para nada, enana. Simplemente estamos ocupadas con cosas mas importantes que molestarte.

_-Ya veo, ocúpense de todo. No tengo apuro en que me molesten._

Como aparecer "nadie" quiera hacerle compañía y su familia aun dormida decidió pasar el tiempo en el cuarto de Ichigo. Mas específicamente en la ventana del cuarto, viendo como el sol salía de entre los edificios. Se sentó en el marco de la ventana con la espalda apoyada en uno de los laterales.

Degusto el silencio y paz que hace tanto no sentía. Se distrajo con el cielo que cada vez se veía mas celeste y no tan violáceo.

_El cielo de madrugada es parecido al de ese mundo interno-_pensó mientras miraba las nubes moverse-_ pero ese cielo era tan hermoso que parecía pintado, y su atardecer también era bellísimo. Lastima el dueño… -_recordó al tipo de cabello algo verdoso y de ojos helados-_ si no fuera por él no me molestaría ir cada tanto para halla.-_ repaso en su mente la batalla entre ese tipo, recordaba que Aboke le había dicho su nombre pero no recordaba cual era.-_ Si hubiera tenido los poderes que tengo ahora en esa ocasión lo hubiera vencido-_ se dijo con la cara llena de orgullo triunfal, que cambio de súbito cuando se dio cuenta de porque la zampakuto de Toushiro se le hacía familiar. Era la misma que la de ese tipo-_ si es la misma, entonces Toushiro es el portador de esa zapakuto…¿Cómo se llamaba?-_ pero por mas que se rebano el cerebro tratando de recordar el nombre no lo consiguió.

_De cualquier forma ¿Por qué voy a su mundo interno? No eran simplemente sueños…tendría que preguntarle a Urahara, no, mejor ir con Toushiro.-_ ya estaba buscando las Soul Candy para salir de su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de tomar una cuando escucho a su hermana gritar desde el primer piso que tenía una llamada.

-YA VOY, ya voy –dijo bajando las escaleras. Yuzu le dio el teléfono y se retiro-…Hable- la voz de Urahara la sorprendió un poco.

-Buen día, Karin-san. Me preguntaba si no era mucha molestia que pasaras hoy por el negocia, tengo un trabajito que podrías hacer -_¿a que se refiere con "trabajito", será un normal o de shinigami?_

-¿De que se trata ese trabajito?-pregunto especulando que podría llegar a ser

-No son cosas para hablarlas por teléfono, sería bueno que se apurara Karin-san, el té se en fría- _este tipo se debe pasar todo el día pensando frases para dar mensajes confusos…_

-Bien, iré cuanto antes…nos vemos- dijo antes de cortar y volver subir las escaleras.

_Que querrá este tipo ahora._

La morena salio de la casa con unos jeans y una camiseta ligera, apenas había tenido un día de descanso y Urahara ya la estaba molestando de nuevo.

Llego a la casa/tienda y Ururu la llevo con el rubio.

-Siéntate donde gustes Karin-san- dijo el tendedero con una sonrisa, que aunque era perfecta daba un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- imito el tono con sarcasmo la morena sentándose enfrente.

-Bueno, Karin-san, te estaba por proponer que trabajes para mi como un mercenario

-Querrás decir mercenaria- interrumpió la chica

-Como sea. Tengo el leve presentimiento de que una guerra inconclusa se avecina y por lo que se, en la Sociedad de Almas están cortos de personal calificado para hacerle frente.

-En pocas palabras, quieres que me una "temporalmente" a los Shinigamis durante esta guerra- Urahara asintió- ¿Por qué debería aceptar? Como estoy ahora estoy más que bien. Unirme a un escuadrón o lo que tengas planeado suena a mucho compromiso, tiempo y responsabilidad.

-Tres razones- hablo el del sombrero- te perdonare la deuda que tienes conmigo, recuerda que son mas de 50.000 yenes- dijo alzando un dedo- te harás mas fuerte y experimentada- alzo otro- y le darás una lección a tu hermano- concluyo alzando el tercero.

-Con la primera ya me convenciste- dijo la morena cerrando los ojos- cuando empiezo eso de ser mercenaria.

-Bueno, primer tienes que terminar el entrenamiento.- dijo tapando su cara con su infaltable abanico.

-¡¿hay mas?!

-Claro- dijo una nueva voz en la conversación, Karin se giro para ver quien era.

-Bienvenido- dijo Urahara al recién llegado- Ponte cómodo.

-Cosplay de Mello ¿Qué haces…- Karin no termino la frase de lo confundida que estaba.

-Como que mi nombre es Hirako Shinji, no Mello, y tampoco me va cosplear- dijo Shinji mirando de lado sentándose también

-Veras, Karin-san, Hirako-san también es shinigami, mas específicamente un Vizard. Y él te ayudara a dominar tu hollow.

-¿Cómo?

-Básicamente te metemos en tu mundo interno y peleas contra tu hollow, luego solo practicas el control sobre sus poderes.- explico en vizard sin mucha emocion.

-Y cuando empezaríamos- dijo Karin rogando por lo menos un día mas de paz.

-Supongo que mañana estará bien- dijo Urahara mirando pensativo a Hirako

-Por mi ningún problema.

-Por mi, tampoco.- concluyo Karin ahora algo entusiasmada de pelear contra Mizie

* * *

**Perdón por la demoraa * ojos de pena* **

**Es que no me salía la inspiración para terminar el capi…**

**Mil gracias por los reviews ^_^**

**Espero la semana que viene traerles el próximo capi… Tengan paciencia, pronto volverá a aparecer Shiro-chan *¬***

**Jajaaja**

**Dejen review *cara de gatito de Shrek***


	11. Ocurrencias

**Aboke: **_subrayado y cursiva_

**Mizie: **subrayado y letra normal

**Karin: **_solo cursiva_

Capitulo 11: Ocurrencias

-Kurosaki- la pelinegra miro al líder vizard desde el piso, donde estaba sentada.

-hm?- ya en su forma shinigami solo tenia que esperar que ese extraño grupo le diga que hacer.

-Dadas las circunstancias vamos a tener que hacer el entrenamiento sin calentamiento previo.-Hirako no sonó nada preocupado.

-Por mi, esta bien.- la morena le respondió con el mismo tono. Como si estuvieran hablando de algo completamente trivial.

-Bien bien. Entonces… trata de no morirte

-he?- y antes que pudiera protestar vio la mano del rubio ocupaba todo su campo visual, y luego no supo donde estaba.

La morena no sentía nada, cuando abrió los ojos reconoció el lugar en un segundo. Su mundo interno se expandía por todo lo que podía ver. Se incorporo y busco con la vista a Mizie, al no encontrarla decidió subir hasta lo mas alto de ese edificio en mitad de construcción. Luego de unos segundo logro llegar a la sima, el cielo se extendía sin ninguna nube y la luna era lo mas imponente del firmamento.

-¿Dónde estas, acaso piensas obligarme a buscarte?- no hubo ninguna respuesta. Todo estaba tan silencioso.-Vamos aparécete de una vez…-Karin se volteo para ver a su espalda, y en donde terminaba el edificio pudo ver una silueta vestida de blanco.

Lo primero que noto a esa distancia era que no tenía el cabello ni largo ni rojo, pero ignorando eso por el momento decidió acercarse con su mejor shumpo.

Estaba apunto de desenvainar su zampakuto cuando la figura de blanco se giro, sonriente, mostrando un reflejo casi perfecto de la morena. Por la impresión se quedo estática, con su zampakuto a medio sacar.

-"Gusto en conocerte"… deberías decir algo como eso ¿no?

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy lo mas prefundo de ti- la versión hollow de Karin le susurro eso al oído al tiempo que la abrasaba.

La morena sintió una ira intensa que le ordenaba acabar con todo, también euforia y ganas de descargar todo su poder hasta que todo sea cenizas. Miro a su alrededor y noto que su hakama se ponía blanco y que su vista se le nublaba.

-Fuera, aléjate- dijo corriéndose para atrás con shumpo.

-Supongo que no va a ser tan fácil- dijo el némesis de la morena desenvainado su zampakuto.

-Claro que no- le contesto Karin haciendo lo mismo.

-jajajajaJAJAJAJAJA- el hollow se aproximo a una velocidad impresionante, cambiado la zampakuto en shakai en el transcurso.

_La transformo sin decir nada… Una Aboke Tsuk blanca-_ la pelinegra hubiera seguido con sus cavilaciones de no ser por el ataque de su versión hollow.

-Nasake, Aboke Tsuk- la zampakuto en sus manos cambio en el tridente que ya conocía bien y libero un ataque igual que el de su contrincante, ambos chocaron provocando una ventisca.

La morena decidió bajar unos pisos, si quería usar su bankai le mejor seria hacerlo en un lugar mas cerrado.

-No te escapes, ¿tan asustada estas?- el hollow interno la siguió- Si es así, no mereces vivir. ¡Maboroshi no Akari!

-Moboroshi no Akari.- también dijo la pelinegra.

Ambas esferas de luz chocaron anulándose la una a la otra, haciendo simplemente que se libere una luz brillante y segadora. Aprovechando los pocos segundos, la morena decidió jugar su última carta, era ahora o nunca.

-Seinaru Nasake, Aboke Tsuk.

El tridente en las manos de Karin se fue deshaciendo en el aire, a los pocos segundo la luz ya se había extinguido, dejando todo como antes. La hollow de la morena quiso atacarla de nuevo, pero cualquier movimiento se le era imposible.

-Perra…No pensé que usarías el Bankai tan pronto.

-La que primero lo usara tendría la ventaja esta pelea era solo cuestión de encontrar el momento justo.

-No será la última, te lo garantizo.

-Si claro- le contesto algo sarcástica.

-Tks

-Una cosa mas, ¿donde están esas dos?.

-Que se yo.- Karin extendió un brazo hacia un costado, haciendo que su hollow se suspendiera en el aire.-Es mas que obvio, no se para que lo preguntas.

-Explica tu "mas que obvio"- la morena estiro su brazo hacia mas atrás.

-Si me descuartizas antes de tiempo no conseguirás nada- le contesto su hollow que había soltado ya la versión blanca de la Zampakuto. -Como sea. Tu zampakuto esta muy bien. La otra se fue, mejor dicho la eche.

-Gracias por la información.- dijo la pelinegra crispando sus manos, haciendo que los quien sabe cuantos hilos que salían de ellas se tensara, terminando con su rival.

OoOoOoOoO

Karin abrió los ojos, y reconoció el cielo del sótano de los vizard.

-¿Y, que tal todo?- la morena se sentó sorprendida de tener al rabio de sonrisa _rara_ sentado junto a ella

-Normal, supongo.

-Ya veo…-_¿Qué clase de conversación es esta?_-Toma, come algo. Luego seguiremos con el entrenamiento.

-¿Todavía no termina?- la morena comenzó a comer un del plato que le había dado Hirako.

-Sonara algo trillado, pero recién comienza.

-Típico. Quiero mas- le dijo poniéndole el plato en la cara.

-Que dama…

-¿Dijiste algo?

OoOo Por otro lado oOoO

-Higsugaya-Taicho, ¿Cuándo termina su estancia en el mundo materia?- pregunto el tendedero que estaba muy cómodo abanicándose, mientras aparentaba leer recostado en el suelo.

-Un capitán se queda una o dos semanas en el mundo materia, luego es remplazado por el próximo en el orden.

-Ya veo, en ese caso volverás a la sociedad de almas el próximo martes- el del sombrero tenia una sonrisa casi de oreja a oreja.

-No. Regreso mañana- le contesto el capitán, sin ninguno tono en particular.

-No creo que sea posible, al parecer el capitán del undécimo escuadrón desapareció otra vez.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?.

-Llego un mensaje que me moleste en leer antes de dártelo- Urahara saco de entre sus ropas una esfera de cristal con una mariposa infernal dentro.

-No tienes ningún derecho para estas cosas. Te podrían acusar de interferir con las órdenes del comandante.- el peliblanco tomo la esfera y la rompió con una sola mano, liberando la mariposa que se poso en su mano trasmitiendo el mensaje. No tenia alternativa, tendría que quedarse hasta que Kenpachi volviera o hasta que empezara el turno de Ukitake-taicho.

-No creo que el viejo Yama-Ji quiera meterse conmigo teniendo otros problemas en mente, además, podría decirse que soy un aliado.

-¿Acaso no habías dicho que no participarías?

-Dije que no participaría, no que no ayudara.- el rubio decidió levantarse e irse quien sabe a donde.

OoOoOoOoO

-Vamos Kurosaki, han pasado dos días y apenas aguantas cinco segundo la mascara.- la morena a unos metro de Hiraco se volvió a incorporar.

-Que molesto eres.

-Vamos, vamos. Probemos tu velocidad, sígueme.- y luego de sacarle la lengua se esfumo usando shumpo.

Karin le quedo mirando unos segundos al lugar donde antes estaba el vizard, luego poso su mano sobre su cara haciendo aparecer la mascara hollow y usando shumpo desapareció también. Luego de unos segundos la morena fue capas de atrapar al rubio por una pierna.

-¿Cuánto duro estas vez, Lisa?- pregunto Shinji mirando a la chica prendida de su pierna.

-5.37 segundos- informo y siguió con su manga hentai

-Ves, si estoy mejorando, el anterior fue de 5.19 segundos.

-Eres muy conformistas…

-Tks, ¿que sabes tu?.

-Tu hermano logro llegar a más de diez segundos.

-Él es él y yo soy yo- la pelinegra algo molesta desvío la mirada, antes de que pudiera seguir con su enojo recordó algo que quiera preguntarle al rubio-¿te dolió?

-¿eh, que cosa?- Hirako la miro algo confundido.

-El piercing en la lengua…

-Ah, no, para nada.

-¿Y quien te lo izo?

-Rose.

-¡Yo quiero uno!- Hirako retrocedió un poco de la morena.

-Primero concéntrate en el entrenamiento. Luego veremos.

-¡Promételo!.- hacia mucho que Karin no usaba la cara de de "pedir a papá" pero le salio mejor de lo que pensó.

-Como quieras, lo prometo. Ahora ponte en guardia y empecemos de nuevo.

-Hi- la pelinegra con fuerzas recuperadas izo aparecer su mascara y empezó otro ataque contra el líder visard.

-Esos dos se divierten mucho, quiero jugar tambien…- dijo Mashiro que estaba sentada junto a su capitán en tiempos de shinigami.

-No están jugando, están entrenando.

-Pero se divierten, ¡vamos a jugar también Kensei!- la chica de pelo de verde se trepo a su capitan.

-Ya basta. Suéltame, suéltame, pulga.

Y así pasaban los días en el depósito de los vizard. Con Mashiro molestando a Kensei, Lisa registrando el tiempo de Karin, Hachigen cuidando de la barrera, Love leyendo mangas, Rose mirando aburrido el aura asesina de Hiyori que quería matar a la morena por pasar tanto tiempo con Shinji.

* * *

**Termine el capi, con unos días de atraso porque no me subia a la pagina,  
**

**Espero les guste. y cumplí mi palabra de hacer aparecer a Hitsugaya ^^, fue algo muy corto , pero es mejor que nada.**

**Mil gracias por los review!!! Siempre me ponen feliz.**

**Bueno, ahora voy a tener que centrarme en mi otro ficc (Collage) que aun no termino ^^'**

**Esta la próxima semana.**


	12. Si no fuera por el cansancio

**Aboke: **_subrayado y cursiva_

**Mizie: **subrayado y letra normal

**Karin: **_solo cursiva_

Capitulo 12: Si no fuera por el cansancio

-Oye, shinigami.- dijo al fin Hiyori, acercándose donde estaban el resto de los vizard despidiendo a Karin.-Que te de quede claro, yo…

-¿Tu?- pregunto la morena, interesada de que la chica que la había ignorado toda la semana le hablara.

-Yo, no perderé contra alguien como tu.- _¿estábamos compitiendo…en algo?_, pero la pelinegra no pudo aclarar sus dudas, porque después de eso la chica de las coletas se fue dejando a la mayoría sin entender a que iba todo eso.

-Esa chica…

-No te preocupes, es algo necia y terca… y maltratadora, pero buena.- dijo Hirako rascándose la nuca.

-Si, además, tiene agallas. Es la clase de persona de la que no te puedes aburrir.

-¿Verdad que no?- concilio el líder vizard, mientras el resto del grupo pensaba que razonamiento mas torcido tenían eso dos

OoOoOoOoO

-Urahara, si ya esta todo listo será mejor que nosotros volvamos a la sociedad de almas.- comento el peliblanco al ver que la puerta a la sociedad de almas ya estaba lista.

-Lo siento Hitsugaya-taicho, pero aun no puede dejar el mundo natural.- informo el mayor tapándose con su abanico.

-¿Acaso hubo un contratiempo con Ukitake- taicho?

-No, nada de eso. Es que aun Karin-san no ha vuelto.- detrás del abanico el tendedero tenia una gran sonrisa, como le divertía todo eso.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto?- La pregunta del capitán había llamado la atención de su teniente que había estado entretenida molestando a Jinta.

-Oh, es cierto, olvide decírselo – dijo en rubio aparentando sorpresa. –Karin-san ira con ustedes a la SS

-¿¡QUE!?

-¡Encerio! Taicho, eso es genial.

-¡Para nada! Y de ningún modo ella ira

-Pero Taicho- su teniente estaba a punto de decir lo bueno que seria que la morena fuera con ellas, pero Urahara se le adelanto con mejores argumentos.

-Lo siento Hitsugaya-taicho, pero esto ya ha sido aprobado por Yamamoto-soutaicho.

-¿Por qué no me lo mencionaste antes?- reclamo el peliblanco.

-Ya lo dijo, lo olvide- el capitán solo lo miro iracundo

Por ahora no podía hacer nada, si las órdenes las deba el comandante solo podía cumplirlas. Ya en la sociedad de almas se las arreglaría para devolver a la Kurosaki al mundo material.

-¿Para cuanto tiene Kurosaki?- pregunto el capitán de la décima, mientras vigilaba el cielo desde la ventana.

-Seguro llega dentro de un rato, debe de estar en una cita de despedida…

-¡Que mal!, Taicho, le ganaron- dijo Matsumoto participando de la conversación.

-Oh, ya veo, así que a Hitsugaya-taicho le gusta Karin-san…

-Claro que no- protesto el capitán – Iré a dar una vuelta – luego de eso abandono la habitación con shumpo.

-¿Por qué será tan divertido molestarlo?- pregunto Urahara a nadie en realidad. La pelinaranja solo se río, era cierto, molestar a su capitán era tan divertido como comprar y beber sake.

Luego de unos minutos, ya cuando Matsumoto también había dejado la tienda para hacer las compras de último momento, encargadas por el tendedero, la morena llego con su cuerpo material a paso lento y cara de no haber dormido por un tiempo.

-Oh, Karin-san, al fin llegas. Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarte- le dijo el sombrerero aparentando preocupación.

-Tsk. Soro porque tengo que hacer ese trabajito.- contesto la morena entrando a la tienda.

-¿Acaso te pico un mosquito en la lengua?- bromeo Urahara despeinándola.

-Neh, soro que este cuerpo todavía no se acostumbra.

-¿Eh?, - y sacándole las dudas al rubio, la morena le saco la lengua mostrándole su nuevo accesorio.

-JAJAJAJA- el tendedero se partió de risa al ver lo que una semana con los vizard podía provocar y lo que mas gracia le dio es imaginarse la reacción de los demás.

-¡No te rías de esa forma en mi cara!- Karin entro a la tienda luego de golpear al dueño.

-Bienvenida, –Ururu la recibió como era propio de ella.

-Ururu-san, ¿donde puedo dormir, me estoy muriendo de sueño?- la morena recostó su hombro en la pared.

_Esos locos no duermen casi nada. _

-Etto, Karin-san- dijo Urahara pareciendo, aun con la marca del calzado de Karin en la cara.- No creo que puedas dormir, partirás a la sociedad de almas en un rato.

-¿QUE? Pero rearmente quiero dormir…- la morena estaba a punto que tirarse al piso y dormir cuando algo la sobre salto.

-¿Piensas mandar a esta enclenque, Urahara?- la morena miro de reojo, y si, era el. El capitán del décimo escuadrón con su teniente.

-Karin-san, ¡te ves realmente cansada!, cuando lleguemos te daré mis cremas. Hacen maravillas con las ojeras.- Karin, en condiciones normales se hubiera puesto a criticar la capitán, además negarse a eso de las cremas. Pero su cansancio era tal, que solo los miro lo mas feo que pudo.

-Bien Kurosaki, sal de tu cuerpo y partamos. La reunión de los capitanes es a las 4pm de saciedad de almas.

-Si. Ya, ya.- la morena busco entre sus ropas las gikongan, tomo una, y su cuerpo y alma se separaron.

-Karin-sama… ¿puedo descansar?- pido el alma artificial desde el cuerpo de la morena.

-Claro…- y antes que diga "que si" su cuerpo callo de espaldas.

-Cuida mejor tu cuerpo mortal. No es tan resistente como el de los Shinim…- y Toushiro, que había atrapado el cuerpo de Karin, enmudeció un momento.- Abre tu boca, Kurosaki.

-Je – la morena ya se la vio venir en ese momento.

_Mierda, con el cuidado que tuve de no hablar enfrente de el con mi otro cuerpo… maldita alma._ Pensó la pelinegra, que quiso salir con shumpo, pero el capitán la detuvo con una llave en el cuello.

-Taicho, no había visto un lado tan depravado de usted…- dijo Ringaku, viendo la escena de cerca.

Karin forcejeando contra el peliblanco, y este tratando de abrirle la boca.

-¡Ya basta!- sentencio la morena alejándose al fin- Si… me hice… un piercing- la pequeña riña había acabado con las ultimas energías de Karin, haciéndole hablar entrecortadamente por la falta de aire.-De cualquier…forma, a ti…que te importa.

-¡Eres...- el peliblanco cerro sus ojos, callando, y al abrirlos nuevamente apareció una de las miradas mas frías que había visto la pelinegra- Realmente, que decepción. De cualquier forma no hay tiempo como para perderlo con cosas como estas. Partamos de una vez.- y dejando a todo el mundo medio perdido en la conversación se dirigió al sótano de la tienda.

-Imbecil…- susurro la morena mirando el lugar por donde se había ido Hitsugaya.

Y así todos bajaron al sótano. Luego del peliblanco fue Urahara, Matsumoto, Ururu y Jinta, Tessai y luego Karin, que se tomo su tiempo en bajar.

-Karin-san!, apresúrate –demando la teniente empajándola por la espalda para apresurar su paso.

-Ya, Matsumoto-san, puedo yo so…- y no puedo terminar su frase, porque no muy lejos de donde estaba vio lo más terrorífico y terrible que hubiera podido imaginar.

Allí, a unos metros, estaba su cuerpo materia que parecía dormido. Pero llevaba una peluca rubia hasta la cintura, unas gafas del tipo que le gustan a los otakus y con un vestido seguro comprado en una tienda Kawai Pink.

-¿¡que, QUE CARAJO ME HICISTE!?- la morena no sabia si llorar o golpear a alguien.

-¿Pero que pasa? Son muy lindos los accesorios que compre- protesto con un puchero Ringaku.

-No, no puede ser…

Si Karin no hubiera estado tan cansado de seguro liberaba su shakai, bankai y mascara para vengarse de todos ellos.

-¡Me las pagaras sombrerero del infierno!- juro la pelinegra mirando al rubio con un aura asesina rodeándola.

-Karin-san, era la única forma de que no te reconocieran.- dijo Urahara tranquilo abanicándose.

-Yo, si fuera él, me cambiaria el nombre y me iría a Alemania- dijo Jinta en un susurro a Ururu.

Y resignadoce por ahora, la morena miro por ultima vez su cuerpo, se veía irreconocible. Y verse tan fémina le daba la sensación de amargura y frustración.

-Ya, déjalo. No te acomplejes con algo como eso.- le dijo el peliblanco traspasando la puerta a la SS.

-Claro, a ti no te vistieron de payaso.- se quejo la morena siguiendo al capitán.

-Pero Karin-san, te veías tan linda… de verías considerar ese color de cabello.

-Je, si hiciera eso, terminarían por expulsarme del colegio.

-¿Solo por el cabello?- Ringaku se sorprendió por algo como eso, como iban a expulsar a alguien por tener sentido de la moda.

-Es que si hiciera eso terminaría de parecer una yucaza.

-Pero si también usaras esos vestidos no habría problema.

-¡Jamás!- declaro la pelinegra ya con poca paciencia.

-Entonces, que suerte que saque una foto para recordarlo.

-¿¡que!?, dame eso

Y así estuvieron todo el camino a la sociedad de almas, discutiendo como hermanas molestándose entre si, mientras el joven capitán trataba de ignorarlas.

**Bueno, aquí les traigo otro capi… y creo que le principio me quedo algo rígido XD. Es que no sabía bien como formarlo. Trate varias veces pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer u_ù… gomen.**

**Y bueno, por otro lado me legra haber hecho aparecer, al fin w, a Toushiro, aunque creo qe tendré que hacerlos ceder a los dos. Son demasiados tercos y del "amor" pasan al odio en menos de un segundo XD.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste y espero sus review que siempre me alegran la samena (si, me dura bastante el contento ^^)**

**Gracias por leerme.**


	13. Llegada al Seireitei

Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kudo

Capitulo 13: Llegada al Seireitei

Cuando Karin cruzo el portal y vio por primara vez la sociedad de almas se quedo estática, viendo ese extraño lugar, lleno de personas vistiendo igual y edificios sacados de libros de historia japonesa.

-¿Esta es la sociedad de almas?- pregunto la morena, todavía con la vista perdida.

-Ajam, ¿Qué te parece Karin-san?- pregunto Ringaku viendo con gracias la expresión de la pelinegra.

-Que prefiero ir al infierno…

-¿¡Que!?

-No te preocupes, de seguro te iras allí- le contesto Toushiro, que fue el ultimo en salir.

-Tks –la morena cruzo los brazos y trato de ignorar al tumulto de gente que se reunió alrededor de ellos.

-Hitsugaya taicho, la reunión de capitanes empezara en breve.- le informo un pelirrojo que resaltaba entre los demás. La morena se le quedo viendo, interesada por la apariencia del sujeto.

-Si, surgió un contratiempo y llegamos algo tarde. Matsumoto, encárgate del escuadrón y de Kurosaki hasta que la reunión termine.

-Hi taicho.

-¿Kurosaki?- pregunto el teniente de la sexta mirando al peliblanco, era obvio que Ichigo no estaba allí.

-La hermana de Kurosaki.- contesto el capitán, Renji miro a la única cara desconocía que había allí.

-¿Esta chica?- Karin lo miro con el seño fruncido y la boca cruzada, odiaba que hablaran como si ella no estuviera allí escuchando. Renji solo la miraba algo perdido.

¿Qué así allí la hermana de Ichigo? Ella también se había convertido en shinigami. ¿A caso era algo inevitable en el destino de los Kurosaki?

-Matsumoto, te lo dejo a ti- dijo el peliblanco cansado de esperar que el pelirrojo saliera de su shock.

-No se preocupe Taicho!- le contesto su teniente alegremente. Su capitán solo suspiro y dejo la escena con el shumpo.

-¿Y este tipo quien es?- pregunto la morena cansada que le miraran, porque no era solo el chico de los tatuajes triviales, sino, todos los shinigamis que habían aparecido antes le miraban interesados.

-Es el teniente de la sexta división, Abarai Renji.

-Ahhh~. Oye Matsumoto, ¿ahí algún lugar donde puede dormir?-dijo la morena olvidando su interés en el shinigami. Al pelirrojo le cayó una gota en la cabeza.

-Todavía no, me tienes que ayudar con el papeleo, Karin-san – contesto la mujer pechugona tomando de la mano a la pelinegra antes de que escape y medio arrastro hasta su escuadrón.

Luego de llegar al edificio sede del décimo escuadrón y de una explicación Express de cómo clasificar los archivos, a la morena no le quedo más que ayudar a la teniente.

-¿Dónde van estos?- pregunto Karin acercándose al escritorio donde Matsumoto leí el ultimo registro de la division.

-Ponlos donde sea- contesto la teniente sin levantar las vista.

La pelinegra volvió a mirar los documentos que llevaba. Tenían apariencia de ser muy importantes.

-¿Estas segura?...- volví a preguntar Karin, poniéndose junto a la teniente.- ¡Explotadora de menores!- le grito al ver que no leí el registro, sino una revista al estilo Teen News.

-Karin-san, no te enojes… tengo que ponerme al corriente de lo que paso estas dos ultimas semanas- dijo Rangiku poniendo su mejor cara.

-Pues ahora has el trabajo tu sola!- la morena soltó los documentos y desapareció usando shumpo. Era inútil seguirla, después de todo Yoruichi había sido su maestra.

La morena abandono el cuartel de la décima y fue donde la llevara el viento. Luego de un par de shumpos sus energías a base de furia se agotaron, haciéndola abandonar su huía y obligándola a descansar en el techo donde se había detenido. Se recostó en aquel lugar, estaba tan cansada que podía llegar a dormirse hay mismo, y en efecto, eso paso. Sin darse cuenta la imagen del cielo azul que veía se remplazo por lo negro de un sueño profundo.

OoOoOoOoO

El capitán de la décima entro a la reunión en la sala del primer escuadrón. Agradeció no haber llegado tarde, la impuntualidad era una de las cosas que mas detestaba.

Solo faltaban dos capitanes en la sala. Uno era Zaraki, que estaba desaparecido. Y el otro era Kurosaki, que rara vez asistía a esas reuniones, después de todo el era el capitán que representaba al Seireitei en el Triunvirato de Hueco Mundo.

Los once presentes tomaron sus lugares, con el soutaicho encabezando ambas fila de capitanes.

-El primer tema a tratar en esta reunión será el alto numero de arrancares que se registran en el reporte de - dijo Yamamoto, serio como siempre.- El índice muestra que fue aumentando en estos últimos dos meses, pero en las ultimas semanas en porcentaje se duplico.

-¿Hay alguna hipótesis?- pregunto el capitán sustituto del tercer escuadrón, Kira, que a pesar de un ser un teniente representaba a su escuadrón en estas reuniones.

-Lo que nos podemos imaginar es que el poder del Hougyoku , que fue destruido en Hueco Mundo aun persiste…

-O que no fue destruido- interrumpió la capitanía Unohana, con su voz queda y tranquila.

-¿En que te basas Unohana-san?- pregunto Shunsui.

-Es algo que eh estado pensando des hace algún tiempo. ¿No les parece extraño que la derrota de Aizen fuera tan pronto luego de la eliminación de Hougyoku?

-Bueno, eso pudo haber sido porque sin el Hougyoku Aizen no podía desarrollar sus planes- explico Hisagi-taicho.

-¿Realmente creen que Aizen dejaría que algo como eso pasara tan fácil?- contrapuso Mayuri divertido por el debate.

-¿Entonces debemos suponer que Aizen esta vivo y que todo lo que ocurrió en ese momento fueron ilusiones de Kyoka Suigetsu?

-Eso mismo, Komamura-taicho- contesto el comandante. Inmediatamente la sala cambio a un ambiente mucho mas tenso.

-Entonces… ¿Qué vamos ha hacer?

-Deberíamos enfermarle de esto a Kurosaki en primer lugar- aporto por primera vez Kuchiki-taicho.

-Eso se lo podríamos dejar a Hinamori-fukutaicho.- comento Hisagi.

-Eso no podría ser, Hinamori-kun es la representante del capitán de la quinta en el seireitei, mandarla a Hueco mundo dejaría al quinto escuadrón sin un líder.- Toushiro estaba en lo correcto.

-En ese caso debemos decidir a quien mandar…- dijo pensativamente Yamamoto.

Todos estaban en silencio, cada uno metidos en sus pensamientos, tratando de decidir a quien enviar. De seguro luego harían una lista de los más convenientes y luego lo decidirían por votación, pero el silencio y el ambiente de concentración se rompió cuando el teniente del primer escuadro irrumpió en la sala.

-¿Qué ocurre Chojiro?-pregunto el soutaicho, algo molesto por la intromisión.

-Siento interrumpir, Soutaicho, Taichos, pero Zaraki-taicho ha vuelto.

-Hmm, agradezco tu dedicación para estas cosas, Chojiro, pero esta no es razón para interrumpir.

-No es solo es soutaicho, ha vuelto con Kuchiki-fukutaicho mal herida.- la cara de la mayoría de los presente cambiaron abruptamente, incluyendo al hermano de la mencionada.

-En ese caso la reunion queda suspendida hasta nuevo aviso. Ukitake-taicho, puedo partir al mundo humano- ordeno Yamamoto- cele notificara si algo llega a pasar.

-Hi Yamamoto-soutaicho.- dijo el último mencionado, y luego todos los capitanes se retiran de la junta.

Toushiro decidió volver a su escuadrón, no era seguro dejar mucho tiempo a Matusmoto a sus anchas. Cuando llego vio la oficina desolada, aunque por lo menos los archivos ya estaban clasificados y guardados. Salio de allí y a los pocos minutos se cruzo con un shinigami a su cargo.

-Hitsugaya-taicho -dijo el shinigami haciendo una reverencia, como era normal.

-¿Yoshina, sabes donde esta mi teniente?- pregunto el capitán, el hombre asintió.

-Hace unos treinta minutos salio, dijo que iba a la cantina que habitúa.

-Ya veo, puedes seguir con lo tuyo.

-Hi taicho.

El peliblanco estaba a punto de entrar a su despacho y terminar de organizar los documentos cuando recordó que Karin seguramente estaba con su teniente, y eso era inaceptable. ¿Cómo una menor iba estar con la banda de depravados –como llamaba a los amigos de Rangiku – tomando sake? Sin pensarlo demasiado se dio media vuelta para ir a buscar a Karin, y de paso a su teniente.

Luego de un par de shumpos llego a la cantina que solía ir su teniente, y en efecto, allí estaba, rodeada por un grupo que parecía tan borracho como ella.

-Matsumoto!¿se puede saber que estas haciendo?- pregunto el capitán que ahora estaba a junto a ella.

-¡Taicho! Que raro verlo por aquí tan temprano, normalmente aparece cuando no voy por las mañanas- comento la pelinaranja, para nada asustada de la mirada furiosa de su capitán.

-Dime, Rangiku ¿Dónde esta Kurosaki?- pregunto el peliblanco al no verla allí.

-En hueco mundo…- contesto.

-Me refiero a Karin- un tic apareció en la frente del oji verde. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan borracha a las 6 pm?

-Oh, no lo se- declaro Rangiku como si fuera una trivialidad, lo que enojo aun mas a su taicho.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? La deje a tu cuidado.

-Pero taicho… es muy rápida, en un momento de enojo y desapareció.

-¿Pero como, estaba exsausta…?- dijo algo pensatibo Toushiro.

Pero no pudo seguir con sus cavilaciones porque fue interrumpido por la teniente del octavo escuadrón.

-¡Hitsugaya taicho!- lo llamo desde afuera del bar, el peliblanco salio apresurado- ¡reunión urgente en el edificio del cuarto escuadro!- luego de eso Nanao desapareció con shumpo, a los pocos segundo Toushiro también lo izo.

Cuando llego al edificio del cuarto escuadrón siguió a los otros capitanes que había llegado segundos antes. Todos entraron a la oficina de Unohana, incluso Ukitake y el Soutaicho estaban allí.

-¿Qué a acorrido?- pregunto Soi fong, adelantándose a la pregunta que la mitad de los presentes querían hacer, la otra mitad ya lo sabia.

-El estado de Kuchiki es terrible.- informo Yamamoto- Zaraki-taicho la encontró a las afueras del 43 avo distrito…

-¿Por eso nos llamaste?- pregunto de forma grosera Soi fong.

-No – el comandante contesto con una mirada de regaño a la capitana – los llame porque en el momento de lucidez de Kuchiki Rukia dijo que el capitán Kurosaki estaba muerto, no paraba de repetirlo.

Todos lo que no sabían quedaron en shock. ¿El monstruoso Kurosaki-taicho muerto? ¿El hombre que era capas de derrotar a un vasto lorde muerto?

-Debe ser un error- dijo Ukitake con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-No lo sabemos.- contesto el comandante.- Debemos formar un grupo de exploración para ir a Hueco Mundo. Sin Kurosaki y Kuchiki nuestro contacto es casi nulo.

-¿Y que paso con los demás miembros de Triunvirato?- pregunto Mayuri.

-No lo sabemos, Rukia solo repetía lo mismo hasta que quedo inconciente- respondió esta vez el Kuchiki mayor.

Mientras que los demás seguían discutiendo el tema, Toushiro recordó que aun no encontraba a la hermana del capitán de la quinta. Y antes de darse cuenta de a donde iban sus pensamientos conjeturo que la razón de la desaparición de la pelinegra era que se había enterado de la verdad. Tal vez había escuchado a Rukia decirlo.

-Soutaicho, mientras deciden iré a buscar a Kurosaki Karin. Puede que haga algo.

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-Es posible.

**Perdón por la demora!!!, es que mi teclado se había roto T^T, pero ya esta bien ^^.**

**Bueno espero que les guste el capi… **

**Y mil gracias por los review, me encantan ¡!! Asi que sigan dejándolos :3.**

**Y ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué ara Karin cuando se entere? … ¿Toushiro la consolara?.**

**Descubranlo –con suerte- en el próximo capitulo! ^^**

Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kudo


	14. Mar oscuro

Disclaimer: Bleach es obra de Tite Kudo

Capitulo 14: Mar oscuro

Karin despertó al sentir voces cerca de ella, miro con los ojos adormilados aun a un y grupo de personas, que antes de que estuviera completamente despierta la sujetaron contra el techo/piso.

-¿¡EH!?, ¿¡que diablos…!?- protesto la morena que tenia la cara contra el suelo.

Uno de los presentas, que vestían como shinigamis normales, empezó hablarle como un policía a un ladrón.

-Queda detenida por invasión de propiedad privada…

-¿Qué? Ya suélteme!- protesto Karin removiéndose contra sus opresores.

-Denegado- dijo el hombre que el había hablado antes.

-¡Entonces me suelto por mis medios!- dijo, y se levanto usando sus renovadas fuerzas.

-Suprimir al agresor- dijo uno de los hombres.

Los mas o menos diez shingamis alrededor de la morena se lanzaron a atacarle, pero al ser de un rango normal sus ataques fueron devueltos y esquivados por Karin. Cuando esta se disponía a huir de la escena con shumpo, antes de que se ponga peor, se vio detenida por una figura con haori de capitán.

-¡Kuchiki Taicho!- dijeron en unísono los shinigamis. Karin parpadeo varias veces al ver la figura del imponente y serio capitán.

-¿Tu eres Kurosaki Karin?- pregunto, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, el capitán ignorando a los demás.

-S-si- contesto la morena.

-¿Por qué entraste en mi propiedad?

-No tenía idea de que era _tu _propiedad. Además, estaba acostada en el techo, no es como si entrara a la casa…

-Todo lo que esta dentro de este muro es "propiedad privada"- aclaro Byakuya.

-Tks, como sea, ya me voy. Y desde un principio nunca quise entrar en _tu propiedad_- dijo la morena que se disponía a salir con shumpo.

-Espera un momento Korusaki-san- pidió el noble.- Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿De?

OoOoOoOoO

-¿Alguna novedad?- pregunto el capitán de la décima, que rellenaba documentos en su escritorio.

-Hai- Toushiro levanto la mirada por primera vez, para ver al shinigami enfrente de él.- Se encuentra en la mansión Kuchiki, quisimos pasar pero el capitán había dado ordenes de no interrumpir y…

-Ya veo. Yo me ocupare ahora, Hurono.- dijo el peliblanco firmando el ultimo papel sobre la nueva misión a Hueco Mundo.

El capitán se alejo del escritorio y luego de salir de su oficina desapareció con shumpo. Mientras llegaba a la mansión Kuchiki, no muy lejos de su escuadrón, se preguntaba porque había costado tanto encontrar a la morena, que resolvió suponiendo que su reiatsu se encontraba escondido por el del capitán de la sexta.

Presentarse formalmente seria inútil, además, por alguna extraña razón sentía que debía llegar pronto con Karin o algo sucedería, como un presentimiento. Entonces decidió entrar furtivamente al lugar.

No le costo encontrar la habitación donde estaban la pelinegra y el noble, y apenas entro se encontró con ellos en plena discusión.

-¡No te lo estoy pidiendo, te los estoy ordenando!- dijo alterada Karin, que le dedicaba su peor mirada al capitán del sexto escuadrón.

-Dije que no- respondió seria y autoritario, la contraparte.

-Toushiro!- la morena había notado la entrada del otro capitán – Ayúdame con esto.

-No creo que el capitán Hitsugata opine diferente.- declaro Byakuya.

-¿A que se debe todo esto, Korasaki?-

-¡Quiero ir a Hueco Mundo!- respondió la pelinegra. Los capitanes intercambiaron una mirada unos segundos.- Tengo que ir.- Karin miro seria y algo mas calmada a los ojos del peliblanco.

-Para empezar eso no esta en nuestras manos…

-Pero pueden hacer algo.- interrumpió ella.

-De cualquier forma no queremos.- contra dijo el mayor en la habitación.

-¡Pero…! Argh- la pelinegra se tomo los cabellos, y se acuclillo haciéndose un bollo.

-Kurosaki…- el peliblanco, preocupado por el estado de la morena se acerco e intento apoyar su mano en el hombre de Karin, pero esta se levanto de casi un salto antes de poder tocarla.

-No van a cambiar de opinión.- concluyo la morena, y Byakuya asintió reafirmándolo.-En ese caso adiós, lamento las molestias.- dijo con una reverencia al noble y se dispuso a salir con pasos rápidos.

-Yo también lo lamento, Kuchiki-taicho.- dijo Toushiro saliendo detrás de la pelinegra.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por las calles teñidas de atardecer del Gotei 13, la morena unos pasos adelante del capitán, ignorándolo, ya que estaba muy ocupada pensado como hacer lo que quería, ir a Hueco Mundo. Por su lado, el peliblanco se limito a vigilarla con la mirada, sin poder deshacerse del presentimiento de que Karin empezaría a huir en cualquier momento. Ambos siguieron caminado, sin un rumbo fijo. Ya que Karin solo caminaba para liberar estrés y el capitán solo la seguía. Hasta que la morena libero un audible suspiro cuando su lucha interna por llegar a una solución concluyo en nada.

-Deberías dejarlo así. Tu hermano seguro esta bien. Además, será el equipo de Byakuya el que ira. Deja de estresarte por algo de lo que puedes hacer nada.- dijo el peliblanco con voz monótona, sabiendo a donde iban los pensamientos de la pelinegra.

Ella se detuvo al tiempo que se giraba de perfil para mirarlo. Toushiro le sostuvo la miraba fría que desprendía los ojos de la pelinegra. No podía llegar a descifrar si estaba molesta, indignada, triste, frustrada, o lo que sea.

-Antes de darme un consejo. ¿Por qué no te pones en mi lugar?- pregunto con algo de sarcasmo.- ¿Acaso tu harías algo de lo que has dicho?¿Te quedarías aquí esperando?.- concluyo y volvía a retomar sus pasos.

El peliblanco quedo sorprendido y pensativo un momento. No importaba el tiempo que pasara, la idea equivocada de que Karin era una chica normal no se le despegaba de la cabeza. Antes de que la morena de alejara mas, le siguió los pasos hasta que quedaron caminado uno al lado del otro.

-¿Piensas seguir siguiéndome?- pregunto la morena sin dejar de ver el suelo.

-Si.- le contesto el capitán.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- le dijo cambiando de tema. Además, era cierto que le daba curiosidad.

-Por ahora, ni idea.- contesto Karin con honestidad bruta, ¿para que complicarse más?

-Eso debe ser frustrante.- dijo para molestarla y vengarse, aunque al instante se sintió como un chiquillo. Y antes de poder auto-reprenderse, la morena lo tomo de la ropa y con fuerza lo estrello contra la pared.

-Ahh. ¿Entonces, que haría el capitán de la décima, el "niño prodigio"?- pregunto la morena notablemente molesta a un Toushiro soprendido.

La verdad era que había tocado una herida latente y recién hecha en Karin, que dejándose llevar por su lado imprudente termino a "pasos" de pegarle con su puño al capitán. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba preparando el puño, y que aparentemente Toushiro no tenía intenciones de defenderse, seguramente por que aun no caía en la citación, soltó al peliblanco y dio un paso hacía atrás, con la cara reflejando impresión de si misma.

Lo que no había notado era que una lágrima solitaria se le había escapado en todo eso, y antes de poder desvanecerse con un shumpo, como tenia planeado, el de ordes verdes le sujeto del brazo evitando que escapara.

La expresión de Toushiro volvió a la normalidad, aunque con un tinte de angustia al ver que la morena en cualquier momento se iba a romper a llorar.

Por su lado, la morena estaba en shock. Sentía como se le iba el control de las manos, como su sangre se le helaba cada vez más. Como una parte de ella, su parte mas negativa se libraba de las cadenas y como su zampakuto lo regaba que se tranquilizara.

Una breve imagen de su mundo interior le mostró como un mar salido de la nada comenzaba inundarlo todo. Era un mar negro y brilloso, que se movía agitado y furioso como una marejada.

El brazo que sostenía Toushiro empezó a temblar. Primero pensó que estaría llorando, pero abandono esa idea en cuando sintió que el reiatsu de la chica se volvía frió y vibrante, como el de un hollow hambriento y excitado.

-Kurosaki…- le llamo el capitán, pero la morena no le izo caso, continuo con cabeza gacha. No sabía exactamente que hacer, solo que tenía que evitar que "eso" saliera. Su mente empezó a maquinar en como tranquilizarla y realmente se desespero cuando vio un hilo de sangre decender del labio inferior de la pelinegra. Se había mordido tan fuerte por apaciguar todo ese torbellino de emociones que se izo sangrar.

-Karin.- volvió a llamarle el peliblanco, que haciendo lo que su lado instintivo le decía, estiro del brazo a la morena para atraparla en un brazo.

Primero el cuerpo de ella se quiso despegar del contacto, luego quedo rígido entre los brazos del peliblanco, hasta empezar a apoyar su peso y dejarse moldear por el abrazo.

-Lo siento- fue lo ultimo que dijo, y luego se resbalo a la inconciencia.

-Idiota…- le contesto Toushiro a una Karin apacible y dormida.

Por su parte, la morena se sentía ahora rodeada de aguas calmas y calidas, que sin saber porque o como le consolaban silenciosamente, como el vaivén de la cuna a un bebe. No pensaba en nada, ni tampoco quería hacer. Era un lugar ideal, en el que sin esfuerzo se olvidaba de todo lo negativo y en el cual se quedaría para siempre.

En ese paraíso personal, sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda y le susurraba al oído:

-Si realmente quieres ir, puedo hacer algo.- reconoció la voz en un segundo, era Aboke. Con pesar abrió los ojos, aunque no hubo diferencia alguna, todo continuaba siendo negro, a excepción de unas manos pálidas y femeninas que la sostenían del pecho.

-Si, quiero ir.- le dijo, terminando con su estado de trance mental.

-Are lo que pueda. Y déjame decirte que tu mundo ha cambiado.- comento la zampakuto con tono maternal. – Viste el mar de hace un momento.

-¿El que parecía consumirme?

-Si, es este mismo.- dijo refriéndose a la negrura que las rodeaba.

-Me lo imagine.- dijo con un resoplo Karin, que luego se apoyo aun mas en Aboke, haciendo que esta casi la acunara contra si.- Se siente tan bien… ¿Acaso me consumió completamente?- pregunto al no ver rastros del antiguo paisaje.

-No.- contesto tranquila la zapakuto.- Solo estas dentro de el, aunque sería un suicidio si entraras cuando no estas calmada.

-Ya veo…- comento por ultimo, y tomando a su zampakuto como si fuera un peluche se dispuso a dormir.

El peliblanco observo como la chica abrasaba la almohada del futon. Parecía dormir como si fuera un bebe, solo le faltaba chaparse el dedo, y casi se río cuando se imagino esa escena.

-Pobre Karin-san – comento la teniente de Toushiro, que había ayudado a cambiar a la morena.

-Matsumoto, tendrás que empezar a ser tu trabajo en serio. Con todo esto no podré estar en todo.- dijo el capitán serio, mientras salio de la habitación que sería de la morena.

-¿A que se refiere taicho?

-A que tendré que vigilar yo mismo a Kurosaki por un tiempo.

-Ahh, si es así no se preocupe, taicho. Deje todo en mis manos y cuide tranquilo de su novia…

-¡Matsumoto!

**Waoooo, como me tarde con este capi, ni que fuera la gran cosa ¬¬. No quise, pero se me re paso el tiempo, ademas que no lograba escribirlo como queria.**

**Pero bueno, gomen… gomen ^^**

**Ahh, empese el colegio asi que tendre menos tiempo para escribir ¬¬ y espero encontrarle una "salida rapida" a este ficc, no quiero qe se extienda demasiado ^^.**

**Ahh, y por si algun lee Collage les cuento que pronto terminare el tercer capi.**

**Saludos y gracias por sus review, qe como siempre comento, me encanta !**

**Espero qe los sigan dejando ^^**


	15. La serpiente del Taiyou

Disclaimer: Bleach es obra de Tite Kudo

Capitulo 15: La serpiente del Taiyou

La luz de la mañana se coló por la ventana de la nueva habitación de Karin, ella, que dormía a pierna suelta en el futon se incorporo pesadamente mientras que en su mente maldecía no tener cortinas mas oscuras. Le costo abrir los ojos, y le llevo unos segundos mas darse cuenta de donde estaba, en la sociedad de almas, y mientras mantenía la vista fija en un punto quieto de la habitación repasaba lo que había sucedido ayer. Desde la escapada de la oficina de la décima hasta su poco agradable encuentro con el capitán Kuchiki, y cuando empezaba a ponerse de humor de perros de nuevo por la negativa de los capitanes recordó lo ultimo acontecido el día anterior. Cuando su hollow, que hasta hace poco ni daba señales, quiso volver tomar el control y gracias a el peliblanco logro evitarlo, mas que nada por la sensación de seguridad que le daba el oji verde.

La morena no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar que él la había abrasado y en sus brazos perdió el conocimiento.

Mientras se daba palmaditas en las mejillas, para volver a la normalidad y se insultaba mentalmente por sentirse tan abochornada por algo como eso, la teniente de la décima apareció de la nada en la habitación dándole un susto de muerte.

-Rangiku-san!!- dijo la azabache, saltando de su lecho al ver a la pelinaranja sonriente delante de ella de un segundo a otro.

-Karin-chan, buenos días.

-¡Que buenos días! Casi me matas de un susto.- dijo la morena recobrando la compostura.-¿vienes a hacer de despertador?

-Algo así, cámbiate y vamos con mi taicho.- dijo la mayor sentándose en el suelo para esperar a la pelinegra.

-¿Es completamente necesario?- pregunto Karin, que no se sentía segura de ver al de ordes verdes.

-Claro, él es tu nueva niñera.- mal comentario.

-¡COMO! Yo no necesito una niñera ni mucho menos.- dijo la pelinegra que estaba atando el nudo de su hakama.

-No te lo tomes así, Karin-chan. Es normal que te pongan a cargo de alguien…

-O casualidad es Toushiro.- mascullo la morena, poniéndose las sandalias.

-¿Preferirías que haya sido otra persona?

-No es eso… no me hagas caso, todavía estoy media dormida.- se escuso.- vamos de una vez, el solo va a estar a cargo de mi como de cualquier shinigami de su escuadrón ¿no?.

-Ajam.- dijo la teniente, ocultado que su capitán pretendía tener bajo la mira a la morena si era posible las 24 hs.

Luego de seguir a la pelinaranja de admirable delantera llegaron al edificio con un inconfundible diez a un lado. La teniente se movía con un aire mas serio, mientras saludaba a los shinigamis que hacían diferentes cosas. Desde ordenar documentes hasta entrenar. Llegaron hasta la oficina perteneciente al capitán del escuadrón, Matsumoto abrió de un tiron la puerta.

-¡Buenos días Taicho!- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, que se esfumo cuando no vio a nadie en el despacho.

-Parece que no esta.- comento la pelinegra. La otra asintió dándole la razón y camino hasta el escritorio y tomo una nota que estaba en el centro, pareció concentrada en leer unos segundos hasta que se giro a la morena.

-Karin-chan, quédate aquí hasta que mi taicho vuelva.- dijo la mujer, metiendo en su manga la nota que había leído.

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono la azabache, no muy segura de confiar en Rangiku.

-Porque lo dijo mi taicho.- contesto con obviedad.- Tengo que ir a ser un registro, nos vemos Karin-chan.

-Okay, nos vemos.- dijo Karin viendo como la teniente la dejaba sola en la oficina.

Observo toda la habitación de nuevo, se veía mucho más ordenada que el día anterior, y sin saber que hacer se acerco a un estante repleto de carpetas y libros, ninguno le llamaba la atención, pero con tal de pasar el aburrimiento ojearía uno para ver que tenía el peliblanco en ese estante. Se había decido por uno libro verde y no muy grueso cuando escucho la puerta corrediza abrirse y un:

-Shiro-chan!- se giro encontrándose con una chica de cabello marrón, ojos grandes y de su misma altura.-¿Eto… tu quien eres?- le pregunto la chica algo temerosa.

-Kurosaki Karin.- le contesto.-¿tu?- pregunto mientras la chica cambiaba de cara total mente.

-¡Kurosaki-san!- dijo con una sonrisa acortando el espacio entre ellas.- Soy Hinamori Momo, representante del capitán Kurosaki Ichigo. Me alegra tanto que estés bien, todos estábamos preocupados cuando no te encontraban.

-Je, me disculpo por eso, nunca quise molestar.- dijo la morena can la guardia mas baja.

-¿Higsugaya-taicho te sito aquí?- pregunto la castaña mientras se sentaba en el sofá que estaba en el centro de la sala.

-Eso parece.- _que cambio de actitud, primero "Shiro-chan" y ahora "Hitsugaya-taicho"_ pensó la morena mientras también se acercaba al sofá.- Hinamori-san, conociste a mi hermano ¿verdad?

-Hai, y no te preocupes por lo que se dice, estoy segura que Kuro…

-Para nada me preocupa eso, me frustra un poco no poder ser yo la que lo estrangule si es que ya esta muerto- se escondió bajo si caparazón de insolencia, desinterés y frialdad- pero lo que quería preguntarte es si sabes alguna forma de ir a Hueco mundo.

-Pues, la única manera es el capitán Mayuri abra una garganta con sus artefactos. Aunque escuche que Urahara-san también lo puede hacer.- dijo la chica algo mareada por todo lo que había dicho Karin. _Lo primero fue broma ¿verdad?,_ pensó Hinamori, y cuando estaba por indagar más a la morena, un tercero entro en la habitación.

-Buenos dias…- dijo el peliblanco, sorprendido de encontrar a Momo allí también.

-Hitsugaya-taicho.- dijo como saludo la de la quinta, mientras se paraba.- Le traje la llave del Okuriosu.

-Gracias, Hinamoria.- dijo el peliblanco tomando una llave aparentemente normal.- Vamos Kurosaki, el Comandante me encargo evaluar tus habilidades.

Karin no pudo evitar una sonrisa de costado y completamente confiada. Y mentalmente le dio un tic de "hecho" a una de sus metas personales "Pelear con un capitan".

-Cuando quieras, Toushiro. ¿Pero que es el Okuriosu?

-Es el sótano de entrenamiento especial del quinto escuadrón.- dijo Hinamori.

OoOoOoOoO

Acompañados de Hinamori, el peliblanco y Karin llegaron al edificio del quinto escuadrón, la castaña se fue a ocupar de sus asuntos administrativos y los otros dos se dirigieron al poco usado Okuriosu. Descendieron varios metros por una escalera sombría y la ordinaria llave abrió una imponente puerta que parecía realmente pesada. Una ves dentro del sótano lo primero que noto la morena era que no había ninguna otra salida que no sea la puerta sus espaldas, que el techo era realmente alto, el piso era de madera oscura, las paredes y el techo de completo blanco y en si el lugar era enorme.

-¿Por qué elegiste este lugar?- pregunto la chica, con su atención ahora en el techo.

-Por que nadie lo usa.- contesto alcanzando a la pelinegra.- Empecemos de una vez, desenvaina tu zampakuto.

-¿Pelearemos con los shakais?- pregunto entre emocionada y dudosa mientras ponía su mano en el mango.

-Si, también tengo que ver tu bankai.- los ojos de Karin se transformaron en estrellas.

-¡El mejor día de mi vida!

-Tanto quieres que te reconozca.- le molesto el peliblanco.

-Psss, lo que quiero es darte una paliza, aunque me conformo con estar contigo...- _mierda, me exprese mal! Esto… como lo arreglo!._

Por su parte el peliblanco quedo casi en shock, y no puedo evitar sentir una punzada en su pecho. La única forma de "arreglar" eso era pasando el comentario.

-Me refería a pelear contigo, claro.- trato de mejorarlo la azabache, desviando su mirada y maldiciendo por sentir sus mejillas calientes.

-Claro… pelear.- concluyo el capitán tomado su zampakuto – Empieza tu.

-Hai. Nasake, Aboke Tsuk .- dijo la morena mientras sacaba el arma de su funda y esta se trasformo en un momento.

Pero cuando la morena miro se acostumbrado tridente noto que ya no lo podía llamar así, porque ahora no tenia tres salientes afiladas en un extremo, sino dos que finalizaban cada lado. La morena se quedo mirando descolocada su nueva zampakuto. Al igual que Toshiro que notaba la diferencia. Aunque el arma seguía siendo de metal oscuro y algo más alto que Karin las dos salientes, que se veían realmente filosas, desconcertaron a ambos.

-¿Esto es normal?- pregunto la morena aun mirando la zampakuto.

-Eh escuchado que las zampakuto cambian mientras el poder del shinigami va madurando, pero nunca vi un cambio tan drástico. Me alegra haberte traído aquí, si hubieras descubierto el cambio en una batalla seria un problema. Quien sabe que mas cambios tenga.

-Ya veo.- dijo aun embobada, luego sacudió su cabeza e izo girar la lanza entre sus dedos.- ¿No piensas mostrar tu shakai? No te confíes tanto, recuerda que hice desaparecer a un espada sin ni siquiera usar mi bankai, ni la autora sabe que paso con él.- dijo sonriendo de lado.

-No estamos en una pelea, Kurosaki.- contesto el peliblanco desenvainando sus zampakuto.

-…Que aburrido, pero si te hago liberarlo dejaras de llamarme Kurosaki.

-Pues no estamos para divertirnos, y si lo logras considerare eso. Empecemos de una vez.- y antes de que Karin estuviera realmente lista el peliblanco se le aproximo atacando con su espada.

La azabache logro interponer su lanza entre ella y la espada del oji verde. Y salto hacia atrás tomando distancia. El ataque había sido fuerte y estaba segura que el capitán se había contenido. Por su parte Toushiro la siguió por el enorme sótano y volvió a atacar, esta vez, la morena algo mas preparada logro hacerlo retroceder, y cuando estaba por atacarlo directamente con las puntas de su nueva arma la imagen de su Aboke se le sobrepuso en la realidad.

-_¿Qué diablos?... este no es el mejor momento para aparecerte.-_ le dijo mientras apenas esquivaba los ataques del chico.

-_Ohh, lo siento-_ dijo con sarcasmo-_Yo solo quería ayudar un poco. Pero si no quieres me voy_

_-¿Qué clase de ayuda?-_ su zampakuto le sonrío confiada.

-_Pues siempre es bueno tener un truco bajo la manga-_ y justamente de la manga de su kimono saco un naipe con una luna negra de un lado. _Este es mi nuevo poder, Tsudaija_

La morena miro por un minuto a su zampakuto y luego volvió a concentrarse en la pelea, en el momento justo que Toushiro desapareció de su vista, para situarse a su espalda. Pero Karin, como buena discípula de Yoruichi-sama logro escapar antes de estar arrinconada contra la espada del peliblanco. Una vez estando lejos de su contrincante vio como el naipe desaparecía de la mano de Aboke.

-_Ya puedes usarlo. Te en cuenta que el ataque no cavara hasta que no digas "Kiuza" o hasta que ya no tengas fuerzas._

_-Gracias, Aboke.- dijo sonriendo de lado._

_-__¿Qué gracias? Demuéstrale a ese intento de dragón qu eres merecedora de estar en el alma de ese chico._

_-¿Eh?_

_-__Supongo que algún día te darás cuenta tu sola.-_ y luego de eso que dejo descolocada a Karin, su zampakuto desapareció siendo envuelta por su propia capa azul cobalto.

-¡Tsudaija!- dijo la morena acercándose al peliblanco, que había retrocedido entre ataque y ataque. Ella batió su zampakuto sin saber que esperar.

Y lo primero que vio es que de la lanza salio un rayo negro, que se movió violentamente hasta donde estaba el capitán, y cuando este lo escobo, el rayo oscuro se movió como una serpiente detrás de él. La morena quedo impresionada, que poder mas útil, y a la vez cansador. Habían pasado unos segundo y ya sentía como sus fuerzas eran consumidas, pero aun podía aguantar.

Por su parte, Toushiro, estaba siendo acorralado por el Tsudaija, que no se cansaba de perseguirlo como si tuviera la conciencia de un depredador incansable. Y al ver que la velocidad de ese ataque incrementaba progresivamente decidió ponerle un alto.

-Souten ni zase, Hyorinmaru.- invoco el capitán, y en un momento el Tsudaija estaba rodeado de hielo. Pero esto no basto para detenerlo, porque hielo empezó a ser absorbido por el poder de la morena.- ¿Qué rayos?!.- por su parte Karin sintió como el reaitzu utilizado por el peliblanco en ese ataque se sumaba a su reserva.

-_Lo sentiste ¿verdad?. Tsudaija es la gran serpiente que vive en el océano escuro. Todo lo que Débora se hace parte de ella, y por ende parte de ti.-_ explico su zampakuto sin mostrarse.

Mientras Karin asimilaba lo que su zampakuto le había dicho, Toushiro, tenia verdaderos problemas para esquivar a esa aparente serpiente, que no podía detener y que mientras pasaba el tiempo se volvía mas violentamente hacia él.

-Kiuza!- dijo la azabache, el Tsudaija se detuvo y luego desapareció de la escena.

-¿Qué fue eso, Kurosaki?

-Ejem, querrás decir Karin.

-Como sea… Karin- dijo de aparente mala gana, aunque ahora tenía una escusa para llamarla por su nombre.- ¿Qué fue eso?

-Tsudaija, al parecer todo lo que devora lo absorbo, ¿esta guay eh?

-Admito que es bastante impresionante. Tomemos un descanso y luego sigamos. ¿Tienes alguna otra habilidad en tu shakai?- dijo todo eso enfundando su espada.

-Eh, no, creo que nop- dijo Karin haciendo lo mismo.

-En eso caso luego pasemos al bankai.

-Hai- la morena se sentó en el piso- ¿Oye, tu zampakuto solo hace hielo?- pregunto para sacar un tema.

-Si, algún problema con eso.

Mientras ambos chicos hablaban de cosas sin mucha importancia, alguien se aproximaba hacia las puertas del Okuriosu. Una de ellas se abrió dejando ver a un shinigami. El capitán fue el primero que lo vio.

-¿Hurono? ¿Que ocurre?- dijo intrigando al ver a uno de sus shinigamis allí. Pero este no contesto, sino se desplomo en el piso como una marioneta abandonada.-¿Qué…- pero Toushiro no pudo terminar, porque enmudeció cuando vio que del cuerpo del shinigami salía una especie de espectro. Por su parte Karin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Mizie…- dijo al ver el cabello rojo de una mujer que se iba formando ante sus ojos.

* * *

**Otro capi!! **

**Espero no me maten por tardar, es que me constaba concentrarme con tanto ruido en mi casa…u_ú**

**pero ahora con los dias semana santa pude terminarlo. Y es un poco mas largo que lo acostumbrado.**

**Jajja, que power up le mande a Karin. Lo siento, no lo pude evitar, aprovechando lo del cap anterior xD.**

**Espero sus review ansiosa!!! Aunque sea criticas o lo que sea ^^'. **

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora.**

**Notas:**

**Tsudaija: es una palabra que medio invente xD. Tsu es de luna y daija es de gran serpiente. Y Kiuza la invente del todo.  
**

**Y el titulo: taiyou, por lo qe averigüe, significa oceano, y como quedaba mejor qe "la serpiente del oceano" puse "la serpiente del taiyou" **


	16. Traidores

Disclaimer: Bleach es obra de Tite Kudo

Capitulo 16: Traidores

Luego de un par de segundos el espectro que salio de Hurono ya tenía una forma completamente formada.

-Mizie- volvió a repetir Karin, impresionada de encontrarse cara a cara con la arrancar.

Por su parte, la pelirroja apenas reparo en la shinigami y se lanzo desenvainando su espada contra el capitán, que logro esquivar el ataque y para el segundo ya había sacado su zampakuto.

-¡Que diablos! ¡Mizie, para!- dijo la morena yendo donde estaban los otros dos atacándose a diestra y siniestra.

-Tranquila, enana, no te voy a dejar viuda- dijo la que bestia de blanco mientras retrocedía un poco.- Lo siento chibi-taicho, te robo por un tiempo a la mocosa- dijo con prepotencia digna de su carácter- Penetra, Puma!

Luego de decir esto, Mizie cambio de aspecto. Su cabello se volvió negro en las puntas, las marcas en su cara se multiplicaron y una cola se agrego a su anatomía. Ambos shinigamis quedaron impresionados y en ese momento despertó el que había sido la marioneta de la arrancar minutos antes.

-¡Que demonios, una arrancar!- dijo al ver la escena mientras retrocedida. Toushiro estaba por ordenarle que salga de allí, pero no fue necesario, el hombre salio corriendo sin pensarlo mucho.

-Mizie, a que vienes.- dijo la azabache, a pesar de todo le tenia cierto estima a la arrancar, además que no quería ver al peliblanco en una pelea de ese tipo.

-Luego hablaremos- dijo esta, mientras se tronaba los dedos despreocupada.

-Lo dices como si pensaras salir de aquí, eso…- pero el oji-verde no pudo continuar, porque de un segundo a otro Mizie se le apareció enfrente con sonido y lo lanzo hacía el fondo del sótano.

-¡NO! ¡Para!- rogó Karin yendo detrás de ellos.

Cuando llego al lugar donde había sido lanzando el peliblanco quede paralizada por lo que vio. Este –Toushiro- estaba inconciente en el suelo, y la pelirroja lo estaba besando en los labios.

-Mizie!- grito recordando como usar su cuerpo, la mencionada se separo del cuerpo inerte y le dedico una sonrisa cruzada.- ¿Por qué…- dijo la de ojos negros mientras tomaba el mango de su zampakuto.

-¿Por que?... Porque vengo a buscarte- se auto-contesto, y lo que dijo dejo mas perdida a la azabache.- ¿Qué no querías ir a Hueco Mundo?- pregunto con ironía.

Todo se unió como un rompecabezas para Karin en ese momento. Desde lo que le había dicho su zampakuto esa vez que vio las aguas negras, hasta el por que de que Mizie estaba allí.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunto Karin, refriéndose al peliblanco. Su interior estaba muy confundido. Feliz de que podría ir a Hueco Mundo, pero algo contrariado de que sea de esa forma.

-No se va a morir.- respondió un poco fastidiada, mientras desvanecía su resurrección.-Y… ¿vienes, o te vas a quedar cuidando a ti noviecito?

-No es mi novio! Y si ¡claro que voy!- respondió enojada. La pelirroja se río mientras se acercaba a la azabache, se giro dándole la espalda y le dijo:

-Sube.

-¿Por qué?

-Viajar por una garganta es algo difícil para los shinigamis.- contesto, y Karin a regañadientes subió a la espalda de la arrancar.-Préndete fuerte, su te caes… no se que te pasara, pero no creo que sea algo bueno.- trono los dedos y una garganta se abrió ante ellas.

OoOo Luego de un par de horas oOoO

Un par de ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente y vieron un techo que conocían bien.

-Taicho! Ya despertó!- dijo su teniente mas que feliz. El capitán se sentó en la cama de hospital en la que estaba mientras se frotaba la frente- ¿Cómo se siente?¿quiere que llame a Unohana-taicho?- pregunto preocupada por el estado de su capitán.

-No hace falta, solo es una molestia.- dijo, y en ese momento apareció la bien conocida capitanía del cuarto escuadrón.

-Buenos días, Hitsugaya-taicho- dijo con su peculiar sonrisa.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto al ver que sus recuerdos se hacían borrosos en el momento en que la arrancar liberaba su resurrección.

-Hubo una infiltración en el Gotei. Todavía no nos explicamos como pudo suceder, y al parecer ese arrancar que entro a la sociedad de almas fue quien lo dejo inconciente y luego huyo con Kurosaki-san. Según los estudios que le hice puedo decir que fue la saliva del arrancar lo que lo dejo inconciente. Si la dosis hubiera sido mayor lo hubiera matado.

Toushiro proceso todo eso, y cuando llego a la parte de "huyo con Kurosaki-san" su rostro se tenso.

-¿Cómo que huyo con Kurosaki?- dijo tratando de no levantar la voz.

-Veo que se siente mejor, debería ir a hablar con el comandante, el de seguro le explicara la situación actual- dijo con una sonrisa y luego abandono la habitación.

Luego de cambiarse el peliblanco se reunió con su teniente que lo esperaba afuera. Ambos fueron hacía el edificio del primer escuadrón, y al llegar se separo de su segundo al mando. Recorrió solo los pasillos silenciosos de esa división hasta llegar a la oficina del soutaicho.

-Adelante, Hitsugaya-taicho- le dijo Yamamotto lo otro lado de la puerta, antes de que el capitán anunciara su presencia. Sin mas entro a la oficina.- Me alegro de que no haya salido lastimado seriamente.- dijo mientras lo miraba serio, como siempre.-Tome asiento.

-Gracias- dijo educado y se sentó enfrente del anciano.

-Bien, se que usted y el capitán Kurosaki se llevan bien, así que esto seguramente no le agradara mucho.- el peliblanco enarco una ceja.- Dado los últimos eventos- se refirió a la infiltración- Nos vemos en la obligación de categorizar a Karin Kurosaki como traidora.- el peliblanco abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Por qué?- izo uso de toda su fuerza mental para no gritarle al comandante y para volver a la normalidad su rostro. Por su parte el anciano enarco una ceja.

-Me asombra su pregunta, Hitsugaya-taicho.- espero unos segundos y luego continuo.- Porque Kurosaki-san no mostró resistencia ni ataco a la arrancar. Además que el testimonio que dio el shinigamis Hurono Okata dice que la arrancar no parecía tener intenciones de atacar a Kurosaki.- Toushiro no podía discutir contra ese fundamento, porque si no conociera a Karin el también pensaría que era una traidora.

-Entiendo.- dijo, aunque no iba a dejarlo ahí.- Si no necesita nada mas me retiro.- el comandante asintió dándole permiso de retirarse.

El peliblanco salio de la habitación cavilando en como demostrar la inocencia de la pelinegra. Sabía que Karin había ido con la arrancar, que en un principio le ataco en Karakura y que luego estuvo en el interior de la azabache, para buscar a su hermano. La situación era bastante crítica, no iba a conseguir permiso de ir a Karakura ni a Hueco Mundo. La única salida posible era ir con el capitán Mayuri, aunque dudaba que lo ayudara.

Así, un Toushiro pensativo y ausente llego hasta su escuadrón, pero antes de entrar una mariposa infernal se le poso en la mano.

"_Taicho, por favor venga al edificio del 11avo escuadrón" ._El mensaje era de su teniente y aunque primero no estaba seguro de ir, termino encaminándose rápidamente a aquel edificio, después de todo tenia que conseguir la ayuda del capitán tenebroso.

-¡Tiacho!- dijo como saludo la peli-naranja mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo arrastraba dentro.- Mi instinto femenino me dijo que usted quería salvar a Karin-chan, por lo que me puso manos a la obra y conseguí esto.- ya estaban en el laboratorio del Kurotsuchi y enfrente de el estaba Nemu y un mini portal senka.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el capitán viendo la puerta ínter-dimensional.

-Es un invento que mi padre categorizó como fallido, es un portal senka, que aunque es muy fácil de preparar nadie inferior a un capitán seria capas de cruzar. – dijo la teniente con su voz monótona. Toushiro lo estaba pensando cuando su teniente le dijo.

-Taicho, se que usted quiere ir. Déjeme todo a mi.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Porque si no va Kuchiki taicho y Zaraki taicho van a terminar metiendo la pata.

OoOoOoOoO

-Oye, ¿falta mucho?- pregunto la azabache, sentada sobre una especie de oruga gigante que recorría el desierto a toda velocidad.

-Uno par de horas.- dijo la peliroja sentada a su lado.- Por suerte tenemos a Bawabawa, o sino llegaríamos agotadas.

-¿De donde sacaste esta cosa?- pregunto Karin mirando dudosa la criatura.

-Lo tome prestado de unos amigos. Por cierto, ¿tienes algún plan?

-Pues mi idea era entrar, darle una paliza a quien se me cruce, rescatar a mi hermano, darle una paliza y luego volver a la sociedad de almas.- su acompañante se río enérgicamente.

-¿Y no quieres vestirle a Aizen de sirviente de paso?- dijo sarcástica- Aunque en este momento solo tendríamos que pelear con tres espadas será difícil llegar hasta donde tienen a los del triunvirato.

-Hablando del triunvirato, ¿Quiénes diablos son? Se que mi hermano es uno, pero…

-Los otros dos son Nelliel Tu Odderswank y Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques, esta cosa es de Nelliel.

-Ya veo- dijo algo pensativa, y aprovechando de que Mizie parecía estar de "buenas" para responder sus preguntas, continuo con el interrogatorio disfrazado de charla para pasar el tiempo- ¿Por qué me ayudas después de todo? ¿Los arrancar no están del lado de Aizen?

-Te ayudo porque ya me canse de ser el perro obediente de Aizen-sama- dijo con el seño fruncido.- Ese tipo se cree el rey de reyes, ojala alguien lo acabe de una vez.

-¿Y tienes alguna idea de cómo hacer eso?- pregunto la morena, la otra sonrío de lado.

-¡Hasta que lo preguntaste! En realidad hay ocho espadas, pero cinco de ellas también están complotando contra Aizen. El plan es infiltrarnos en las noches y liberar a los del Triunvirato, ya que nosotros –se refirió a los arrancars- estamos bajo el shakai de Aizen.

-¿A que te refieres con infiltrarnos y como estas tan segura de la ayuda de los otros cinco?- a Karin le había gustado el plan, pero aun no estaba convencida. La pelirroja volvió a mostrar una sonrisa torcida.

-Lo segundo es fácil, estoy segura porque soy parte de esas cinco. Y nos infiltraremos haciéndonos pasar como perros obedientes y fieles, pero luego revelarnos y acabar con el bastardo.- la morena abrió por demás los ojos.

-¡Como que perros obedientes! ¿Yo también?...¿Que espada eres?- se le amontonaron las preguntas en la cabeza.

-Claro que tu también, teóricamente fui a buscarte porque odias a la sociedad de almas, quieres acabar con ellos y te unes al bando de Aizen para conseguirlo. No va a ser fácil, pero es la mejor manera, además piénsalo, ¿no seria divertido?

-No soy tan retorcida como tu…- mascullo la morena.- ¿Segura que no podemos entrar y acabar con eso tres espadas y Aizen?.

-No, tenemos que realmente sorprenderlos, o sino pasara lo de hace unos años.

-Agh, de acuerdo, he llegado muy lejos como para hacerme un problema con eso…

-Pero esta tiene que ser la mejor actuación de tu vida, hay mucho en juego Karin.- le dijo la arrancar mirándola seriamente.

-¡Por quien me tomas! Hasta mi hermana se creerá que estoy con los _malos_.- dijo con una sonrisa prepotente.

-Bien, esa es la actitud que me gusta.

-Y al final no me dijiste que numero de espada eras, no me olvide de eso.- la pelirroja escondió los ojos con su fleco y sonrío de lado.

-¿Realmente quieres saberlo?- le encantaba que le rueguen.

-¿Te preguntaría si no?

-Soy.- se volteo y con sus manos levanto su cabellera para mostrar su nuca.- la numero 1.- no habría hecho falta que lo dijera, se leía perfectamente el numero. A la morena le callo una gotita de la cabeza

-…Que humildad.

OoOo En Karakura oOoO

El peliblanco y el excapitán estaban sentados enfrentados en una mesa baja.

-Así que Karin-san huyo con la arrancar que ahora tiene un cuerpo propio- dijo Urahara, en síntesis de lo que le había contado el capitán.

-Así es. Estaba desesperada por ir a Hueco Mundo por lo de su hermano.- el rubio estaba bien informado de ese tema también.

-Entonces, supongo que quieres que abra una garganta para que busques a Karin-san y evites que Kuchiki-taicho y Zaraki-taicho la traten como traidora.

-Exacto.- en ese momento una rubia entraba con té.

-Pues… Oh, Gracias Rika-chan- Toushiro miro a la chica y escupió el liquido cuando reconoció el cuerpo de Karin.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!- dijo limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Recuerda que estoy cuidando el cuerpo de Karin? Para que no sospechen le dimos un nuevo look y le decimos Rika-chan- explico sonriendo detrás del abanico el rubio.

-Ya veo…- se había olvidado completamente de eso. Y aunque esa chica era Karin, de alguna forma algo retorcida, no era ella. Estaba demasiado femenina como para serlo.- Volviendo al tema, Urahara ¿Qué decías?- apenas despego sus ojos de la chica, aunque no sea Karin se veía muy bien con esa ropa tan cute.

-Decía: pues lo siento, pero no puedo mandarlo solo a Hueco Mundo, sería muy peligroso.

-Urahara, soy un capitán, se cuidarme perfectamente.

-De cualquier forma, Hitsugaya-taicho, no puedo correr ese riesgo, piense que estoy arriesgando mi cuello con el solo hecho de no reportarlo, ¿se da cuenta de que prácticamente también es un traidor?

-Arreglaremos esos asuntos una vez esto este concluido. Así que necesito que abra esa garganta.

-Lo siento, pero no lo enviare solo, si encuentra alguien con quien ir considerare hacer.- dijo el rubio, dejando al peliblanco sin mas camino que cumplir sus condiciones.

-No se me ocurre nadie.- termino por decir Toushiro luego de un momento de pensarlo.

-Pues hay un par de personas que estarían interesadas por ayudar a Karin-san- sonrío el tendero.

-¿Quiénes?- el rubio se tapo la boca con su infaltable abanico

-Llegaran en un momento.

-¡Ya lo tenias todo planeado!- se quejo el capitán.

* * *

**Al fin termine este capi!!! Como me costo darle un final, no se por que :/**

**Bien, ahora tendré qe ponerme a pensar sobre los espadas que aparecerán. Como inventar ocho personajes seria bastante complicado les propongo que propongan algun personaje de otro anime que les guste para hacerlos espadas.**

**Bueno… espero sus review como siempre y ojala les guste ^^.**

**También pido un poco de paciencia, estoy en mi último año de colegio y como sabrán es medio difícil T^T, sobre todo con las pasantias, la preparación para una universidad, etc etc… ahhh y una ultima cosa: tal vez, dependiendo de quienes sean los espadas, ponga un poco de shonen-ai. Espero qe a nadie le moleste…**

**bya**


	17. Compañeros

Disclaimer: Bleach es obra de Tite Kudo

Capitulo 17: Compañeros

-Si lo piensa, era de esperarse, Hitsugaya-taicho- dijo en su defensa Urahara, abanicándose.- Si uno sospechaba de la falsedad de la muerte de Aizen, supondría que atacaría Hueco Mundo o el mundo material. Pero las posibilidades que sea Hueco Mundo eran mayores porque allí se encuentran los hollows y arrancars.

-En síntesis, Urahara. Dices que sabías que Aizen atacaría Hueco Mundo y nunca dijiste nada.- el rubio se puso serio.

-Pienso que Aizen quiere que vayamos al mundo de los hollows, por eso oculté la información.

-¿Y de qué sirvió eso?- pregunto el oji verde- Hay dos capitanes y un grupo de shinigamis ya en Hueco mundo, ademas de Kurosaki.- al del sombreo le volvió la sonrisa.

-De mucho, Hitsugaya taicho-contesto el tendedero-. Pero entre menos sepa mejor se desarrollaran las cosas, y como mi otro invitado acaba de llegar.- el mayor se puso de pie y a paso despreocupado se dirigió a la puerta.- será mejor que dejemos hasta aquí el tema.

-Claro que no. Explíqueme que planea.

-Ya le dije, entre menos sepa será mejor.- y en ese momento otro ex capitán del Gotei 13 entro por la venta.

-Espero no haberlos hecho esperar.- dijo Hirako, entrando perezosamente.

-¿El será quién me acompañe?- preguntó el oji verde, algo dudoso. Ambos rubios asintieron.- prefiero ir solo.

-Ya se lo expliqué, no puedo enviarlo solo.

-¿Acaso eso arruinaría tu plan?

-Si quiere ponerlo así, si, eso aumentaría las probabilidades de que algo salga mal.- el del sombrero sonrío confiado.-Bueno, los dejo para que se conozcan mejor… tengo que ir a preparar la garganta.- y sin más salió de la habitación.

El peliblanco y el ex capitán se miraron en silencio. Pero el de sonrisa extraña terminó preguntando:

-¿Tienes algo planeado?- dijo mientras se sentaba donde antes estaba el tendedero.

-Primero hay que localizar a Kurosaki, luego explicarle la situación a Kuchiki taicho y Zaraki taicho. Una vez, todo aclarado, decidiremos si volvemos a la sociedad de almas o nos incorporamos a la misión de Hueco Mundo.

-Lo mejor seria incorporarnos a la misión, digo, por Karin.- el peliblanco enarco una ceja.

-Así que ustedes se llevan muy bien.- dijo al notar como la llamaba.

-Ajam.- contestó, aunque no fue una pregunta.- Tú y ella también ¿no?- pregunto en tono bromista.

-En absoluto.- el peliblanco desvío la mirada con desinterés.

-¿Y entonces cuál es el porqué de todo esto?- la voz del rubio era seria, aunque mostraba una singular sonrisa.

-Se lo debo a su hermano…

-Si claro, yo también lo hago por eso.- replico sarcástico.

-De cualquier forma mis razones no son de tu interés.

-Yo creo que si, después de todo ahora somos compañeros.- dijo divertido de molestar al capitán de la décima.

-En eso caso te diré que no puedo dejar que a Kurosaki le ocurra algo porque- pero no encontraba una razón que no sea su _extraña_ preocupación por la chica, así que invento:- porque se lo prometí a su hermano.- el rubio acrecentó su sonrisa

-¿En ese caso debo hablar contigo si quiero pedirle una cita?

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto descolocado el peliblanco, aunque luego surgieron venitas en su sien.- Eres un pedófilo…

-¿Eh, yo?- se auto señalo el rubio- Entonces tu también, mínimo le doblas la edad, Hitsugaya taicho.

-Pero…- estaba por justificarse cuando entendió la trampa del rubio.- Primero y principal no estoy interesado de esa forma en Kurosaki, y segundo, estos temas son insustanciales en un momento como este.

-Okey, Okey- dijo resignado.

Entre ambos volvió el silencio, Toushiro estaba debatiéndose si preguntarle al más alto si era verdad su interés por la morena, pero no encontraba una buena escusa a su curiosidad, y la verdadera razón de ésta la ignoraba, o eso pretendía.

Ambos estaban rogando que el tiempo pasara deprisa cuando el dueño de casa entro mostrando su habitual ánimo.

-Bien Hitsugaya taicho, Hirako-san. La garganta ya esta conectada, así que síganme al sótano.- ambos hombre se incorporaron y mientras Urahara les explicaba los peligros que se encontrarían del otro lado se dirigieron a la inmensa habitación.

En ese momento en Hueco Mundo

-Entonces, ¿que pretendes realmente uniéndote a mi?- pregunto el castaño con una imperceptible sonrisa.

-Sinceramente no tengo una razón muy impresiónate, ni mucho menos.- dijo la morena enfrente pero mas abajo por el desnivel del piso, con Mizie a un lado mirando seria la situación.- digamos.- se acaricio el mentó pensativamente.- que es la mejor manera de vengarme de mi hermano.

-Ya veo.- dijo evaluando la respuesta Aizen.- en ese caso me veo en la obligación de probar tu convicción, Karin-san.- la chica lo miro seria, como si fuera una competencia.

-¿Qué propone como prueba?

-Estoy enterado que un grupo de shinigamis a llegado, que te parece si me cazas a por lo menos uno de ellos.- la sonrisa de Aizen había crecido.

-¿Lo quieres vivo o muerto?- pregunto dando a entender de que por ella eso estaba bien.

-Por el momento los necesito vivos, entre más rehenes mejor. Pero si matas a uno no hay problema. Como gustes, Karin-san.

-Bien.- dijo la chica con una sonrisa cruzada y confiada.- En ese caso iré por mi presa.

-¿Por qué mejor primero no descansas? Hay tiempo de sobra, y el saber esperar es una buena virtud.

-Vaya, aquí son mas hospitalarios que en la sociedad de almas.- dijo sonriendo.

-Es bueno escuchar eso.- dijo el señor de las noches con empatia.- Mizie.- llamo a la pelirroja.- ocúpate de Karin-san hasta que derive a alguien más.

-Claro, Aizen-sama.- la pelirroja se giro para ver a la que bestia como shinigami.- Sígueme.- le dijo y empezó a caminar hacía la salida.

-Aizen taicho- llamo su antiguo teniente.- ¿Realmente cree en esa chica?- preguntó sin alterar su sonrisa el peliplata.

-Pronto tendremos esa respuesta. Es muy interesante este desenlace de hechos, hasta divertido. ¿No lo crees, Gin?- dijo aun mirando por donde se habían ido las dos mujeres.

-Podría ser, pero exactamente ¿Qué le parece divertido?- el castaño sonrío.

-Imagínatelo, no seria divertido ver como dos hermanos se matan.

-¿Así que eso planea, neh?

-Seria algo digno de ver, pero aún debo hacer más fuerte a la pequeña Kurosaki y hacer que me ame.

-Que cruel.- dijo el más pálido con su expresión zorruna.- jugar de esa manera con el corazón de una jovencita. Se nota que le cayo bien, Aizen taicho.

-Podría ser que me recuerdo a alguien.- comento el de ojos café.

-¿A Hirako taicho, podría ser?- el castaño asintió levemente.- Desprende esa misma esencia a libertad.

-Cambiando de tema, Gin. Necesito a alguien confiable que cuide a mi pequeña Karin- dijo sonando falsamente inocente.- Ocúpate de conseguir una buena niñera.

-Claro, Aizen taicho. Ya tengo una idea de quién podría ser.

-¿A si?- el peliplata asintió.

-El tercer espada cumpliría bien con esa tarea.

-Bien, entonces ocúpate de informarle a Alexander Anderson.

-Hai, Taicho.- y después de eso, Ichimaru salió con andar despreocupado.

**Hmm, me quedo un poco corto… pero por lo menos actualice ^^**

**Además les traigo un regalito.**

**Entre a mi blog- deliriosderuku. blogspot. Com y allí puse algunos dibujos que ojala les guste ^^**

**No tengo mucho mas que comentar, solo que espero el capi le guste. y sobre el tercer espada es de la serie Hellsing. Como nadie dijo nada mando los qe me gusten XD.**

**Bya bya y espero sus revieww ^^**


	18. Cruzados

Daclaimer: Bleach es obra de Tite Kudo

Capitulo 18: Cruzados

_Mierda… esta espera ya me esta cansando_. Pensó la morena, que estaba acostada sobre una inmensa cama, en una de las habitaciones de Las Noches. Su vista estaba perdida en el alto y insulso techo, la luz del cielo artificial que entraba por la ventana hacia que las cosas brillaran al ser blancas. Hace una semana que se había "unido" a Aizen y la verdad no la pasaba ni bien ni mal, pero el aburrimiento le estaba ganando batalla.

En el tiempo que había pasado hasta ahora conocía a cuatro espadas y algunas de sus fracciones. Entre ellos entraban el cara-de-psicópata de su "niñera" y su fracción, una chica algo torpe, alta y rubia, Victoria Ceras. Que por cierto no entraban en la lista de aliados según Mizie.

Luego estaba la quinta espada, Haruhi Fujioka y su par de fracciones, la primera vez que trato con ellos le dio un dolor de cabeza, primero una conversación en la que se dio cuenta que Haruhi en realidad era una chica casi al final, y luego que ver a esos dos era como ver doble ¡hasta incluso se turnaban para hablar! Definitivamente le exasperaban. Dejando eso de lado –los gemelos que probaban los límites de la paciencia de todos y la indefinida sexualidad de la espada- le caían bastante bien. Una suerte, ya que eran de los buenos.

Otra persona extraña era la sexta espada, Lucy Diclonios, una bipolar de primera. Había momentos en los que su actitud era completamente sería y desalmada, y luego salio con una personalidad inocente y repetía "nyuu" cada dos palabras… en esos momentos, su fraccione Nana Silpelit se tenía que hacer cargo de ella. Ambas estaban del lado de Mizie.

Por ultimo, estaba Sesshomaru Inu, el segundo espada y sin duda el mas respetado –si, incluso mas que Mizie. Era un hombre serio, imponente y sin muestra de emoción. Despedía un aire autoritario a leguas distinguible y sin duda era al ultimo quien quisieras molestar, ni las fracciones de Haruhi se les ocurriría hacerle algo, y eso que ya le habían jugando bromas incluso a Gin. La impresión que tuvo al verlo es que era el favorito de Aizen, y era de esperarse, parecía cumplir cualquier cosa que este le dijese, por eso se sorprendió a tal punto de gritar "¡¿Qué?!" cuando la pelirroja le informo que estaba del lado de los buenos. Así mismo, quedo en shock cuando descubrió que la fraccione del peliblanco no era otra que una niñita enérgica que no aparentaba más de siete años.

Estaba pensando en los sucedido últimamente y en como se vida ahora estaba dada patas para arriba. Hace poco mas de un mes ni siquiera se imaginaba que un mundo así pudiese existir, y ahora estaba metida en una guerra, o lo estaría dentro de poco.

Lo que mas le preocupada era que las cosas se salieran de control. En eso envidiaba a la pelirroja, ella no tenia preocupaciones, no perdía nada si las cosas salían mal. Pero ella… no solo estaba su familia, que al decir verdad estaba empezando a extrañar; también sus amigos, como Naito-sempai, incluso a sus profesores. Además de que no quería que alguien de la SS saliera lastimado. En especial el peliblanco.

Porque aunque no lo admitiera, era un pensamiento repetitivo. Siempre recordaba como se habían separado, y el hecho de no haberle dicho un "adiós" le molestaba. Además que una de sus preocupaciones cuando la pelirroja le contó su plan era como reaccionaria el capitán.

Si, sonaba algo desamorado que le preocupara más que pensara el oji verde que su hermano, por ejemplo. Pero no lo podía evitar, simplemente en ese momento un "_me va a matar luego" _cruzo por su mente y desde ahí que siempre se imaginaba la expresión de Hitsugaya al verla vestida de blanco y peleando junto a los espadas y arracars contra el Gotei.

Dejo por un momento su reflección personal a un lado, no quería mas preocupaciones de las que ya tenia, porque medir sus actos y palabras todo el tiempo ante Aizen si que podía ser estresante. Además esa mirada, era como si excavara en su mente buscando cualquier cosa para usarla negativamente. Y si a eso le sumas el tono de voz, siempre en medida para que no haya un negativa como respuesta… si, era mas estresante que ser crack en el equipo de soccer y mantener sus notas en el top treinta. Porque si algo tenía en común con su Ichi-ni, era la facilidad de merecer en problemas, por lo que las buenas notas siempre le salvaban de quejas académicas.

Así, tratando de no pensar en nada muy profundo o complicado rodó por la cama hasta quedar boca abajo y fijo su vista en el ventanal que daba a ese eterno cielo despejado y soleado, que contrastaba con el verdadero firmamento de Hueco Mundo.

Suspiro mas de aburrimiento que por otra cosa.

_Por los menos en la Sociedad de Almas podía hacer el trabajo de Matusmoto… aquí io eso. Quien se cree ese tipo para ordenarme "No salgas hasta nuevo aviso…" idiota._ Pensó la morena recordando las palabras del hombre de anteojos que la mantenía vigilada.

Por eso, por un lado quería ir a "cazar" a uno de esos shinigamis, confiando que no sea nadie conocido. Por lo menos de esa forma probaba su determinación y seguro que el ex shinigamis la dejaba en paz, o por lo menos le sacaba de enzima al intento de cura que tenia como nana. ¿Cómo a un arrancar le va a interesar tanto la biblia? No tenía sentido.

Estaba maldiciendo mentalmente al hombre, solo para liberar tensión, cuando la enorme puerta que le daba privacidad fue golpeada un par de veces anunciando a alguien. _Victoria…_ pensó la chica levantándose con pereza para ir abrirla.

-Karin-sama- dijo la rubia que le sacaba cabeza y media de estatura.- Aizen-sama requiere su presencia.- por su parte la pelinegra no acoto nada y empezó a caminar en dirección al "despacho" de Aizen.-Esto…- la morena se giro para ver a la otra.- es una reunión de espadas.

-Vaya… ya era hora que algo interesante pasara. Las reuniones de té de Aizen-sama son…- midió sus palabras.- algo hastiosas.- La rubia se río bajo para luego escoltar a la morena hasta la sala de reuniones.

oOoOoOo

Esos últimos días, esa semana que habían pasado junto, no es que los hubiera unido como verdaderos compañeros, pero por lo menos se soportaban bastante bien.

En esos momentos, ambos, el capitán y el ex shinigamis rubio estaban viajando a todo lo que su shumpo daba para llegar donde Kuchiki y Zaraki taicho. Habían sentido sus reiatsu unos cuantos kilómetros atrás y como al fin habían encontrado a alguien decidieron ir tras ellos.

Los días anteriores el peliblanco había estado bastante meditabundo. Por surte que el vizard no lo notaba, porque el motivo de su reflexión le causaba bastante pudor. ¿Por qué? Porque trataba de entender cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia la morena. Por un lado, sabía que se preocupaba por ella – ¿que otra razón para hacer lo que estaba haciendo si no? –otro, esa sensación de calidez cuando pensaba en ella.

Siguiendo esas pistas llego a la conclusión de que la morena le gustaba. ¡Eso era un verdadero problema! Sin mencionar que ese tipo de relaciones siempre le pareció muy complicado –una idea sacada de los comentarios de su teniente – enzima, la chica era una humana. Eso estaba terminantemente prohibido. Aunque sea la hermana de un capitán e hija de un antiguo shinigami, la cuestión de que aun estaba vida era indiscutible.

Deicidio dejar esos pensamientos por el momento de lado, en esos momento solo le traerían problemas. Estaban en el territorio enemigo después de todo, tenía que estar cien por ciento atento de algún ataque o lo que fuese.

Ahora entendía por que Urahara se había negado a mandarlo solo, no le sorprendería que el tendedero se haya dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos. Incluso el se sentía algo tonto por haberlo negado por tanto tiempo, ya que esta preocupación no era repentina, si no que había comenzado desde que vio a la Kurosaki hace años. Una empatía que muchos clasificarían como "amor a primera vista", pero el peliblanco prefería –por orgullo –llamarlo atracción natural.

De esa forma, exiliando sus pensamientos, hasta por lo menos las cosas estuvieran mas tranquilas, se concentro en el panorama eternamente nocturno de ese mundo, atento lo máximo posible y yendo a la par del ex shinigami.

-Ya están cerca.- dijo el rubio sin detener el paso.- hagamos un ultimo esfuerzo.- y luego de eso ambos aumentaron las velocidad de sus shumpos.

Sentían que el otro grupo de shinigamis ya no se movía, seguramente también por haberlos detectado. De esa manera, a una velocidad que hacia que lo que veía a la periferia sea borroso e indefinido llegaron a divisar a los dos capitanes y sus acompañantes: Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Hanatarou e infaltablemente Yachiru.

El equipo contrario se acerco también a ellos, más que sorprendidos de ver al antiguo capitán y al peliblanco en Hueco Mundo.

-Hitsugaya tiacho!- dijo casi gritando Abarai al tenerlo a pocos metros, hubiera mencionado también al rubio, pero no recordaba su nombre.-¿Qué hace aquí?.- bien, eso había respondido a una de las interrogante internas el capitán, ¿sabían ellos de su "escapada" de la SS? Según eso, no. Ahora la cuestión era ¿quería que lo sepan?

Por su parte, Zaraki y los de su escuadrón se limitaron a mirar la escena, mientras Byakuya analizaba al vizard con los ojos.

-Vinimos como refuerzos de parte de Urahara.- dijo el rubio, con una respuesta inmejorable, según vio el peliblanco.

-Vaya, vaya. Hace años que no te veo, Hirako.- dijo Zaraki cansado de solo mirar.- ¿Qué tal si luego jugamos de nuevo a la calesita?- el mas alto se refería a una lucha contra la zampakuto del rubio.

-Oh, eso en otro momento, Zaraki. Por ahora concentrémonos en la misión.

-Y por cierto. Esta confirmado que Aizen sigue vivió…- dijo el peliblanco, desviando el tema, lo último que necesitaba era al capitán del undécimo berrinchudo por no poder luchar.

-¿De que fuente viene esa información?- quiso saber el noble.

-Urahra Kisuke.- contesto seco el oji verde.

-¿Y como lo sabe?- pregunto ahora el pelirrojo, tratando de seguir la conversación.

-Que se yo… el simplemente sabe las cosas.- dijo el ex capitán se cruzo de brazos. La respuesta no convención al pelinegro realmente, pero profundizar mas la discusión seria inútil, si ellos no lo decían era porque de seguro no lo sabían.

-Bien, en ese caso debemos seguir. Hay que llegar a Las Noches lo antes posible.- puntualizo Kuchiki. Sin duda el estado en que dejo a su hermana y saber que –su aun inaceptado intento de cuñado – Ichigo estaba posiblemente muerto le ponía nervioso, aunque por el orgullo noble, lo exteriorizaba le menos posible.

-Estoy de acuerdo, entre antes lleguemos, antes confirmaremos lo que sabemos.- comento el peliblanco, mientras en su cabeza se preguntaba si debía decir lo de Karin o no. Le hecho una mirada a Shinji, que la sostuvo serio. Presentía que mejor era dejar las cosas así por ahora.

Y así, el grupo de 8 shinigamis y un vizard empezaron a marchar con shumpo hacia donde se veía el imponente edificio, que sospechaban estaba siendo gobernado por el traidor mas grande de la Sociedad de Almas.

El tiempo pasaba, y todos –los inferiores al rango de capitanes- estaban haciendo lo posible para mantener el ritmo e sus superiores. El del cuarto escuadrón hace tiempo había llegado a su límite, teniendo que ser cargado como la peligrosa por el pelo pinchudo. No sabían cuanto tardarían en llegar, ese edificio era tan grande que medir las distancias se volvía difícil, solo esperaban no ser recibidos por una emboscada de arracars, porque de seguro llegarían cansados.

En silencio viajaban, solo se escuchaba el ruido del viento chocar contra ellos. Pero en un momento la "calma" casi pasmosa que los rodeaba se vio modificada por unos cuantos reiatsus que aparecieron de la nada. Todo se quedaron quietos en posición defensiva, atentos a la minima cosa a su alrededor. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que empezaran a aparecer aquellos vestidos de blanco.

El peliblanco miro el cielo oscuro de ese lugar, y por ende vio a las siete personas que los rodeaban. Paso su mirada por cada unos de ellos, que estaban en circulo rodeandolos, hasta que antes de llegar la mitad, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Kurosaki.- dijo al reconocer a la chica entre ellos. Vestía de blanco, la parte inferior de hakama y una ajustada pero recada musculosa de cuello alto.

Los demás shinigamis, conocidos de la hermana de capitán del quinto, reaccionaron de modo similar. En especial el vizard, que se había encariñado con la mocosa ¿cada cuanto te encuentras con personas con tus mismas aficiones, siendo que estas son los piercing en lugares excéntricos?

-¿¡Que significa esto!?- le grito a la chica, que le sostenía la mirada sin emoción.

-No tengo que contestarte nada.- dijo la chica cerrando sus ojos, pero endurecer su mascara de sentimientos.

**Ohh, el capi es mas largo, pero lo corto aquí y luego publico lo que sigue ^^.**

**Espero realmente que les haya gustado. Básicamente deje qe me imaginación haga lo que se le cante XD**

**Pero les tengo que decir qe no faltan muchos capítulos, no se cuantos exactamente, variara dependiendo de cuanto me explaye, pero el final ya lo tengo decidido. Lo escribí sintéticamente para no olvidarlo xD.**

**Ahh y si quieren entren a mi blog (http:// deliriosderuku. blogspot. com/), que hice un mini doujinshi hitsuKarin… no es la gran cosa, pero me gustaría qe lo vieran ^^ y si comentan mucho mejor.**

**Pero en realidad me conformo con qe me dejen un RR**

**Bueno, nos vemos pronto (espero xD) **

**Byaaa ~**


	19. Chocados

Daclaimer: Bleach es obra de Tite Kudo, si fuera mía ya habría pasado algo entre estos dos, Orihime dejaría de decir "Kurosaki-kun" cada dos palabras y Grimmjow estaría enamorado de Ichigo… suerte que es de Tite Kudo.

Capitulo 19: Chocados

El chico quedo absorto mirando a la pelinegra. No se podía creer que realmente Karin estuviera del lado de Aizen. ¿Realmente estaba tan molesta con su hermano, no había sido todo una treta?

En un instante más, en su mente se dispararon los sentimientos recientemente encontrados, pero esta vez mezclados y en plano secundario, principalmente se sentía traicionado. Así, la ira le inundo.

-¡Kurosaki…!- pero no pudo reclamar mas porque fue interrumpido por uno de los uniformados blancos.

-Dejemos esto para más tarde.- Anderson ajustándose los lentes.- recuerda la misión, Karin. Tú vas primero.

La morena, lo más rápido que pudo, evalúo a cada uno de los presentes. Descarto a Toushiro y Hirako al instante. Si tenia que pelear con alguien, prefería que sea un desconocido, no sabia que tan lejos iban a llegar las cosas. Luego elimino a la pelirosa y la chico de apariencia delicada. Tenía que demostrar sus habilidades también, esas presas no servían. Los capitanes eran tentadores, pero un combate rápido era lo mejor, así que eligió a pelirrojo que se le así familiar.

En el momento en que se fijo a su presa, llevo su mano hasta la empuñadura de su zampakuto y en un movimiento lento y técnico la desenvaino, asiendo que la hoja resplandeciera por la luz de la luna. Este era un escenario ideal para una pelea, esa semana que se había pasó en Las Noches, las charlas con Aboke eran lo menos aburrido que podía hacer, y en una de esas descubrió que sus poderes eran más fuertes por la noche. O mejor dicho, que el sol debilitaba un treinta por ciento a su espada.

Entonces, sin mas, y con su arma aun sin liberar se encaro contra el teniente del sexto escuadrón. Siendo imitado por la quinta espada y sus fracciones, su vigilante y el nuevo octavo espada: Abel Nightroad y su fracción, Esther Blanchet.[N/A: Trinity Blood]

La morena impacto su espada contra la del pelirrojo, que la había interpuesto justo a tiempo. Así siguieron innumerables ataques rápidos, de parte de la chica, contra un Renji dudoso de contraatacar. Después de todo era la hermana de su amigo.

Yachiru y el enfermero shinigami se apartaron cuando un "chico" de apariencia debilucha empezó a luchar contra el fornido capitán, que al principio estaba decepcionado, ya que al noble le había tocado luchar contra el rubio de anteojos.

Por otra parte, estaban dos peliblanco luchando con pericia. Los gemelos se intercambiaban sus oponentes a gusto, mareando así a Ikkaku y su compañero pelinegro. Y luego estaba el vizard esquivando sin mucho problema los ataques de la pelirroja.

Todos estaban centrados en sus batallas, hasta que una serpiente negra y de dimensiones considerablemente grandes apareció luego de la liberación de la azabache. No paso mucho para que el teniente se vea acorralado por los ataques bestiales, y Karin, mostrando que las charlas con Aboke no solo le sirvieron para pasar su aburrimiento, logro dominar en medida los instintos homicidas de su ataque, que en parte tenía voluntad propia, y solo estrangulo hasta dejar inconciente al pelirrojo.

-¡Kiuza!- dijo la morena, haciendo que la serpiente desapareciera, dejando el cuerpo de Abarai caer.

Todos miraron absortos esa escena. Pero mientras la mayoría centraba su atención en Renji. Toushiro tenía fijas sus ordes verdes en las oscuras de Karin. No supo interpretar esa expresión. Sus ojos estaban apenas contraídos –_preocupación… -_ pensó el chico, pero luego dudo al notar la media sonrisa en los labios de ella.

Se podría decir que ninguno pestaño. No hasta que un grito desgarrador los deshipnotizo.

-AHHHG- la atención que estaba en el teniente paso a Hirako, que con la espada desenvainada, pero no liberada, miraba serio a la pelirroja herida de gravedad.

-¡Esther!- dijo el espada que había estado luchando contra el oji verde.

Pero era tarde. No había esperanzas para la chica.

-Retirada.- ordeno el de mayor rango, guardando sus bayonetas y cambiando completamente su expresión.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo mas que molesto el peliblanco- Esther…

-Retirada, Abel- dijo acomodándose los lentes el segundo espada, haciendo uso de su autoridad. El peliblanco lo miro enervado al otro, para luego desaparecer con sonido, sorprendiendo a todos… y a los pocos segundos no solo el octavo espada ya no estaba. Como parecieron, de la nada, habían desaparecido.

Los shinigamis quedaron absortos un par de segundo, mirando a donde hace un momento estaban sus contrincantes, y ahora no había nada. Cada uno repasaba lo sucedido y no encontraban una explicación hasta que la vos infantil y estridente de la teniente del undécimo resonó despertándolos del transe.

-¡El rojito no esta!- dijo mientras llegaba donde estaba los demás, seguido de Hanatarou, metros mas atras.

-Todo fue una distracción.- dijo Kuchiki envainando su zampakuto.- ¿Y que se supone hacía Kurosaki con esos arrancars?- la mirada del noble se clavo en el peliblanco.-¿Ustedes tienen alguna idea?

-Estamos tan sorprendidos como ustedes.- dijo Toushiro, manteniendo la serenidad tanto como podía.- Pero admito que sabía que Kurosaki estaba en Hueco Mundo.

-¿Y como consiguió llegar aquí?- pregunto esta vez Yumichika.

-Fue secuestrada por una arrancar.

-¿Secuestrada? Me dio la impresión que estaba muy cómoda entre ellos.- comento el pelado, mientras se vendaba una de las heridas hechas hace algunos minutos con un desgarro de tela.

-Dejemos el tema de Korusaki por a un lado. Ahora nuestra prioridad es llegar a las noches.- nuevamente el solemne pelinegro ponía orden.

Por una parte el peliblanco agradeció que se dejara de hablar de la pelinegra y su traición. Pero no significaba el dejaría de pensar en eso, tenía mucho que considerar, empezando por: ¿_que tiene en la cabeza esa idiota? ¿Tanto le costaba mantenerse al margen, o por lo menos en nuestro bando?_ Pero esa no era su mayor preocupación, si no que pasaría luego con ella. Después de esto tendría que tener una muy buena explicación para que no la mandaran al Soukyoku, bueno, eso era una exageración. Pero de seguro la condenaban.

-Bien, entonces vamos de una vez y démosle una paliza de muerte a Aizen.- dijo el capitán del unidísimo, con un aura sádica a su alrededor.

-Yo creo que primero deberíamos prepararnos, esos dos quedaron bastante mal luego del combate.- comento Hirako con despreocupación, refiriéndose a Ikkaku y Yumichika, aunque en realidad un descanso a todos le iba a ir bien.

-Estoy de acuerdo, deberíamos buscar donde refugiarnos y empezar las curaciones.- y luego de lo dicho por el pelinegro, Zaraki no tuva mas que seguirles hasta encontrar un lugar donde descansar para luego emboscar Las Noches.

OoOoOoOoO

-Me has impresionado.- dijo el señor de Hueco Mundo, mirando a la pelinegra desde su sillón, solo estaban ellos dos en la habitación algo penumbrosa donde Aizen solía pasar el tiempo.- Un teniente no es presa fácil.- dijo mostrando una sonrisa. La chica se limito a mirarlo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no tendré "niñera"?- pregunto probando suerte.

-¿Es que acaso Anderson te molestaba?- respondió con fingida preocupación.

-Me molesta sentirme vigilada.- dijo la chica desviando la mirada.

-Ya veo. Supongo que en ese caso esta bien que te muevas sola de ahora en mas. Pero se conciente que este palacio tiene ojos y oídos propios.

-¿Acaso eso es una amenaza?- pregunto casi sonriente. Expresión que divierto la mayor. Era impresionante que le tuviera tan poco respeto, eso era lo que más le divertía.

-Solo una advertencia. Eso es todo.

-Ya veo, en ese caso ¿puedo retirarme?- la chica guardo sus manos en las bolsillos del hakama.

-Claro.- respondió el mayor, y después de eso la morena giro sobre si ciento ochenta grados y camino a la puerta.

Siguió por el extenso pasillo hasta ser detenida por Victoria, que empezó a caminar a su lado, mordiéndose la lengua para no comentar nada. En le tiempo que vigilada a la morena se había dado cuenta que no era muy habladora, pero lo que no sabía era que eso era así cuando estaba de mal humor, y todo ese ambiente le irritaba.

-Ya no hace falta que me sigas.- comento la mas baja al llegar al "patio" del palacio. Allí donde la cúpula aparentaba un cielo despejado y soleado.-Aizen me dio el visto bueno.- le sonrío.

-¿Enserio?- dudo un segundo la rubia.- ¡GENIAL!- y en otro segundo le abrazo estampándola contra su pecho.

_-Maldición. No importa donde vaya, siempre hay una pechugona sobre-afectuosa.-_ pensó mientras trataba de librarse del agarre.

-Si, ya era hora. Y para celebrar –se desperezo estirando los brazos sobre la cabeza- voy a dar una caminata en paz y soledad.

-Que manera tan aburrida de celebrar.- comento bajo la rubia, que luego que Karin le dedicara una mirada asesina decidió marcharse.-Bien, has lo que quieras. Solo trata de no perderte.- dijo mientras desandaba el camino hace un rato hecho. La azabache no contesto y siguió su camino bajo el firmamento innaturalmente azul.

Ya casi no veía la galería por donde había salido cuando con sonido, y sorprendiendo un poco a la morena, Mizie se coloque a un lado de esta.

-¿Así que Anderson y Victoria te dejaran en paz?- pregunto caminando al ritmo de la mas baja.

-¿Estabas espiando?- pregunto Karin, mirando de soslayo a la espada.

-Realmente no me proponía escuchar, pero como pasaba por ahí y tengo oídos agudos…- se escoso la pelirroja.

-Si claro.- dijo con algo de sarcasmo, que dejo del lado al preguntar.-¿alguna novedad sobre mi hermano y los demás?

-Tenemos un avance, por lo menos ahora ya sabemos donde los tienen, de algo sirvio haber secuestrado al shinigami colorado - le azabache paso del ultimo comentario y le cuestiono con la mirada.- están en los subsuelos del edificio principal. Todavía no se me ocurre como sacarlos.

-Si nos revelamos todos tendríamos una oportunidad.

-No es así de fácil. Necesitamos una verdadera distracción para liberar a tu hermano, es el único de aquí, además de ti, que no esta bajo el efecto del shakai de Aizen.

-¿Y si usamos a los de la Sociedad de Almas como distracción?- planteo ensimismándose un momento.

-Pensé en eso, ¿pero como logramos que ataquen directamente para que nosotros liberemos a los de Triunvirato? De seguro ellos querrán infiltrase y eso no nos sirve.

-Podría hablar con ellos.

-Karin, ellos ahora saben que estas de nuestro lado ¿Qué te hace pensar que confiaran en ti?

-Probar no nos quita nada. Todo lo que pudiera yo hacer ya lo hice, traer a otro shinigami y así saber donde tiene Aizen a los demás.- la morena se detuvo y miro seria a la primera espada.- Esta noche iré.- dijo, dejando en claro que ya había tomado una decisión.

-Ah- suspiro resignada la pelirroja.- ¿De quien se te pego lo suicida? ¿O te hiciste adicta a la adrenalina como yo?

-Tks, simplemente quiero que esto acabe de una vez. Voy a necesitar que Naruto me cubra.- comento, perfeccionando más su plan, hasta ahora en bruto.

-De acuerdo, hablare con el y sus fracciones para que una se haga pasar por ti. Si necesitas otra cosa dime, pero júrame enana que no harás que tu intento de novio te mate por traidora.

-¡Que no es mi novio! Y deja de ser tan fatalista…

-Tal vez no, pero quisieras.- dijo para fastidiar, ignorando el ultimo comentario.

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué querría salir con él?

-Tal vez no haya una razón. No por algo se dice que uno no elije quien le gusta…

-Oye ¿estas en fechas o algo así? Me esta empezando asustar lo sentimental que estas.- dijo sobre actuando su preocupación la morena.

-¡Enana del demonio! Enzima que me preocupo por ti.- y después de eso le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

**Que bueno que termine este capitulo! Aunque ya sabia que tenía que pasar me costaba mucho escribirlo. Alguna vez le paso?**

**Ahora la pregunta es ¿podrá Karin salir de las noches? ¿Llegara con toushiro?**

**No se pierdan el proximo capi ^^ **

**Y tampoco me quejo si me dejan un review. Bueno, no tengo mucho mas que comentar. Y si quieran pasar por mi blog me haran tremendamente feliz ^^. Recuerden que si dan felicidad, reciben felicidad. (Sonó a chantaje XD)**

**Como siempre, les SUPER agradezco sus comentarios. Son los que me impulsaron a seguir este fic, y además me alegran el día. Saber que alguien me lee es genial **

**Suerte con todo.**

**Bya bya~**


	20. Grandes expectativas

Daclaimer: Bleach es obra de Tite Kudo, si fuera mía ya habría pasado algo entre estos dos, Orihime dejaría de decir "Kurosaki-kun" cada dos palabras y Grimmjow estaría enamorado de Ichigo… suerte que es de Tite Kudo.

_I love copy & past_

Capitulo 20: Grandes expectativas

El peliblanco tenía la vista clavada en la irregular y cóncava pared de piedra, que no era de otro lugar que la de una cueva. Sus pensamientos estaban a varios kilómetros de distancia, específicamente donde hace horas había luchado contra las fuerzas de Aizen y había visto a Karin. Como si fuera su película favorita pasaba ese recuerdo por su mente una y otra vez, tratándole de encontrar sentido, o por lo menos, creérselo, porque aun no lo creía.

_¡Estupida! ¡Idiota!-_ la maldecía mentalmente solo para liberar un poco de la ira que sentía en ese momento, aunque en realidad esos insultos eran para el. Desde hace tiempo se lamentaba haberse descuidado en la pelea contra la arrancar pelirroja. Si la hubiera vencido, Karin ahora no estaría con Aizen y él no estaría tan estresado buscándole una salida a eso. Seria difícil, por no decir imposible, inventar algo para que perdonaran a la azabache. De seguro Ichigo lo ayudaba, pero debía pensar las cosas en el peor escenario posible para estar preparado ante todo.

Siguió con sus pensamientos hasta que Hanatarou, que había estado atendiendo a todos hasta ese momento se le acerco para hacerle también las curaciones.

-Hitsugaya-taicho. ¿Puedo empezar?- pregunto cuando el capitán se digno a mirarlo, claro, no con la mejor cara.

-Si.- fue lo que le contesto. Estaba por volver a sus problemas cuando Ashido, quien les había prestado refugio en el nido de los menos grandes, tambien se acerco.

-Capitán… podría, podría controlar su reaitsu. Nos esta congelando.- algo sorprendido y descolocado miro a su alrededor para confirmarlo, y asi era, ya estaban apareciendo estalactitas de hielo y Hanatarou tratada de no temblar notablemente.

-Oh, lo siento.- dijo bastante abochornado por haberse descuidado.

-No te preocupes Shiro-chan.- se le colgó la teniente pelirosa por la espalda.- De seguro encontramos al Rojito y a Karin-chan.

-Claro…- contesto el oji verde, mientras trataba de quitarse a la teniente

~o~

Ya era la hora de que Karin saliera de las noches. No podía evitar estar nerviosa por esto, principalmente porque si era descubierta realmente las cosas se pondrían malas, demasiado malas.

Había que tener en cuenta que si descubrían que Sai –fracción de Naruto –que la estaba cubriendo saldría por conclusión que las espadas estaban contra Aizen, o por lo menos Naruto y/o sus fracciones, ya que Sasuke se haría pasar por Sai a su vez que el más alto por ella. No entendía muy bien sus habilidades, al parecer podían clonarlo o dividirse a demás de tomar diversas formas. La azabache se limitaba a hacer lo que Near [N/A: Death Note]– 7º espada y el mas inteligente de estas, y claro, estaba de su lado – había planeando para que ella pudiera salir de Las Noche e intentar convencer a los de la SS para que atacasen sin rodeos, lo que a muchos les pareció una misión kamikaze, pero si había una forma de detener a Aizen antes de que este terminara la re-materialización del Hougyoku debían usarla.

Asi, llevando en su espalda la carga de derrotar a Aizen antes de que este en verdad sea invencible salio a la cúpula de Las Noches. El viento del desierto se hizo sentir al instante que dejo la puerta atrás, como siempre la noche era despejada y eterna mostrando una luna redonda que se escondía en parte detrás de las torres salientes del palacio debía su incalculable tamaño.

Camino aparentado desgano esta el filo de la cúpula donde se quedo estática mirando la luna llena. Claro que eso era una simple actuación, en cuanto oyera el leve silbido que haría Sai para marcar su presencia debía salir de allí lo más rápido que su shumpo le permitiera para que el moreno ocupase su lugar en una coordinación donde el mínimo error haría que le cortasen la cabeza a los dos, si no era a más.

Así que espero paciente a que la fracción del cuarto se dignara aparecer. Y eso fue a los dos minutos. Sintió el silbido, uno tan bajo que si no hubiera estado esperando con toda su psiquis no lo hubiera escuchado.

En tanto el sonido le llego a sus oídos, sus piernas ya se tensaron para ir lo mas lejos que pusiese al primer movimiento. Y de esa forma abandono Las Noches para buscar a los de la SS y el vizard que los acompañaba, recorriendo del desierto nocturno como un espectro apenas viable por la velocidad.

~o~

El capitán de la décima estaba a unos cuantos cientos de metros de la cueva donde los demás descansaban, o en su defecto, planeaban como emboscar Las Noches de la forma más sigilosa.

El ya había recibido las atenciones del medico shinigami, realmente no tenia heridas graves, después de todo su enfrentamiento con el arrancar de antes no había llegado a términos serios, pero en las situaciones en la que se encontraban no estar en optimas condiciones para un combate era un error grave. Estaban en el territorio enemigo después de todo. Aunque de seguros que les seria difícil encontrarlos en el nido de los menos, el bosque subterráneo donde Ashido residía, no podían menospreciar a las fuerzas de Aizen. Todavía tenían el recuerdo de horas antes, de que pudieran aparecer tan pronto como desaparecer.

Justamente por eso él estaba haciendo guardia, todos –exceptuando a Yachiru y Hanatarou– se turnarían. En este momento era su turno ¡y lo agradecía!. En la cueva, junto a los demás se sentía un atmosfera muy danzan, o esa era su impresión.

No tenían como comunicarse con la SS hasta que estuvieran en Las Noches, Abarai había sido tomado por el enemigo –y peor aun para el peliblanco, porque "ese" enemigo había sido Karin Kurosaki –estaban en desventaja numérica y aun no sabían que había pasado con el Triunvirato del HC.

Suspiro mientras le echaba otro vistazo al panorama, un bosque más muerto que vivo, dejo sus pensamientos para mas tarde, no quería dar más problemas de los que ya sentía que había causado y fue ahí que lo sintió. Una presencia vibrante no muy lejos de donde estaba, un reaitzu. Era demasiado tenue como para distinguir de quien era.

Llevo la mano a su zampakuto, que como siempre la tenía en su espalda, pero en cuanto estaba por dirigirse hacia donde estaba aquel reaitzu su espada pálpito, llevándolo a un mundo nevado, frío, envuelto el ventiscas de nieve que simbolizaban su aflicción, su mundo interno.

Miro a diestra y siniestras, tratando de ubicarse primero y luego preguntándose porque de la nada aparecía allí. Se giro ciento ochenta grados al sentir la presencia de su zampakuto.

El dragón de hielo en su forma más humana lo miro con el semblante tranquilo, dándole cierta seguridad al peliblanco.

-¿Qué ocurre Hyorinmaru?

-La verdad no me gusta inmiscuirme en sus asuntos, maestro, pero bajo estas circunstancias no veo mejor salida.- le dejo sosteniéndole la mirada el mayor.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Este no es el mejor momento…

-Maestro.- le corto el peliaqua- su contacto aquella vez con Kurosaki Karin- dijo refiriéndose a la primera vez que lucho contra Mizie en Karakura- provoco una conexión entre ustedes, una tan fuerte que incluso permite esto.- callo de pronto, y convirtiéndose en el dragón de hielo rodeo al capitán, encerrándolo para luego hacerlo aparecer en un lugar que jamás había estado.

Al abrir sus ojos se le impuso el morado firmamento nocturno, que junto a pocas estrellas y una luna menguante a punto de desaparecer del cielo por su finura acompañaban el panorama del esqueleto bordo de un edificio en construcción y un mar furioso y negro como la brea.

Se impresión al punto de abrir sus ojos como pocas veces lo había hecho. Ese lugar no podía ser mas que el mundo interior de un shinigami, y estaba seguro que ese mundo era de Karin ¿de quien mas podía ser si no? La verdadera pregunta era ¿Qué hacia él allí? Hyorinmaru había dicho que ellos tenían una conexión especial, pero no se imagino hasta que punto ¿realmente algo como ir al mundo subconsciente de otro shinigami era posible? Al perecer si.

Estaba todavía impresionado cuando sintió una presencia sobre su cabeza, al levantarla se encontró con una mujer que lo miraba desde un piso mas arriba. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron la mujer, que llevaba una capa cobalto fue a donde Toushiro estaba.

-Ya veo, así se siento que un shinigami extraño este en nuestro mundo.- dijo mirándolo molesta la mujer de cabello lila.- Ahora entiendo porque Hyorinmaru ataco a Karin.- dijo mas para si misma que para el peliblanco.

-Tu debe ser la zampakuto de Kurosaki.- le corto con sus cavilaciones el capitán.

-Así es.- ratifico con cierto aire molesto.- La verdad creo que es patético que nosotros –las zampakutos –tengamos que estar arreglando los problemas de nuestros maestros, pero siendo una circunstancia como esta, en la que también nuestras vivas, dependientes de las suyas, están en peligro, no nos queda otra salida.

-No término de entenderte, Zampakuto

-Puedes llamarme Aboke, no me gusta eso de "Zampakuto"… es como que yo te llame Persona.

-Bien, Aboke, no te entiendo. ¿Qué pretenden arreglar tu y Hyorinmaru?- pregunto tratando de no cablearse

-El malentendido que causo las acciones imprudentes de mi dueña y de seguro tu terminaras de complicar.

-¿¡Que yo terminare e complicar!¿Que más podría hacer para que esto este aun peor?

-Lo que la mayoría de las personas harían, ignorar su corazón por la lógica

-¿Eh?-

-Karin esta por pedir la ayuda de la SS para que ataquen Las Noches como distracción, para así poder liberar a los del Triunvirato.

-¿¡Quien creería o haría algo como eso! Es obvio que es una trampa.

-Tan obvio…- pero el shinigami no le dejo terminar.

-Tan obvio que podría ser verdad –conjeturo en pocos segundos, teniendo en cuenta como habían pasado las cosas.

-Si lo piensas así tiene mas sentido lo que hizo mi maestra. Se unió a Aizen repentinamente cuando, a pesar de que lo ocultaba, quería rescatar a su hermano. Ella era un blanco muy apetecible para Aizen como para matarla o dejarla pasar, por eso mas que nada Mizie la busco, ella estaba en la línea justa para ser tomada por Aizen y aun si poder volver a la SS.

-Con lo que me dices, ahora pienso a un mas que es una trampa. ¿Qué si estuvo planeado desde el principio? Después de todo Kurosaki no estuvo con un arrancar desde el principio.

-Eso piensas, ¿pero que sientes? Por eso dije antes lo de ignorar la lógica. Respecto a lo último, decir que fue obra del destino seria absurdo, no lo entiendo muy bien, pero estoy segura que el séptimo espada planeo su encuentro desde que el hermano de Karin fue tomado rehén en Las Noches.

-¿Estas diciendo que estuvo planeado de esta forma desde el principio?

-Estamos hablando de derrotar a Aizen, no se puede planear algo a la ligera contra él.

-Aun así, no…

-¿Piensas que te estoy mintiendo?- la mirada de ambos estuvo fija por un par de segundos, hasta que el peliblanco, cerrando los ojos contesto:

-Si- fue su corta respuesta.

* * *

**Bueno, primero que nada, lamento la demora. *reverencia, reverencia***

**Es que me agarro una desgano aguado XD, ademas que no podia concentrarme mucho en las historia porque en estos momentos katekyo hitma reborn! Le esta sacando prioridad a bleach en mi mente.**

**La verdad me encanta esa seria, Tsuna es tan lindo (y violable XD) adoro su yaoi subliminal.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo! Me esforcé, y ojala no queden confundidas, aunque eso es algo difícil porque esta yo tuve problemas XD**

**Cualquier duda me pregunta y les respondo, no problem ^^**

**Besos a todos los lectores, y muchas gracias por sus RR **

**Espero no hacerlos esperar tanto la próxima vez**

**Bya bya ~**


	21. El destino inminente

Daclaimer: Bleach es obra de Tite Kudo, si fuera mía ya habría pasado algo entre estos dos, Orihime dejaría de decir "Kurosaki-kun" cada dos palabras y Grimmjow estaría enamorado de Ichigo… suerte que es de Tite Kudo.

_I 3 copy & past_

Capitulo 21: El destino inminente

Karin sabía que lo mas probable era que el capitán Hitsugaya sepa de su presencia, estaba tratándose imaginarse como reaccionaria o que estaba pensado en ese momento.

Decidió esperar la reacción del capitán, pero al ver que no ocurría nada ya pasado unos minutos espió por entre las raíces que aparentaban ser árboles que ocurría. Allí noto que el peliblanco estaba inconciente en el suelo.

Lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza viendo esa escena era que la habían descubierto ¿pero quien era tan poderoso como para dejar al capitán inconciente en unos segundos sin ella haber odio nada? Aizen no se habría tomado la molestia de seguirle, eso era ridículo, casi una broma.

Dejo su escondite y a paso algo apurado pero sigiloso se acerco al Toushiro, sabía que solo estaba incontente porque su reiatsu no se había alterado.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí…" pensó hincándose para golpear levemente el rostro del capitán. "Pondría ser que este fingiendo, tal vez quería que me acercara para…" se levanto casi de un salto y mientras mirada nerviosa al peliblanco noto otra presencia, se giro y en ese instante alguien llego usando shumpo.

Un rubio que conocía bien se apareció frente a ella, pero no había rastro de la extraña sonrisa que siempre cargaba, estaba serio y le mirada intensamente.

-Hirako.- dijo pasado unos segundos al ver la mirada oscura del vizard.

-¿Es que acaso ahora las fuerzas de Aizen atacan por la espalda? Aunque no se porque me sorprendo, después de todo, son todos unos traidores.- le dijo mordaz el rubio.

-Te equivocas, yo no lo deje así.- se escuso la morena viendo seria al mayor.

-Pues las heridas del capitán nunca fueron tan graves como para dejarlo inconciente, Karin-chan.- el excapitán se acerco a la chica sin despegarle la mordaz mirada.

-¡Pues no te estoy mintiendo!.- le dijo frustrada, y cuando iba a retroceder un paso su pierna fue detenida por una mano, miro sorprendida hacia abajo encontrándose con los ojos abiertos y fijos en ella de Toushiro.

"Una trampa" pensó quedándose helada por un segundo y al otro llevar su mano a la empuñadura de su espada "¿Para que?... que mas da" su mente estaba rendida, no sabia como mostrar que estaba de su lado.

-Me alegra que este bien, Hitsugaya-taicho.- dijo Shinji acercándose a ambos.

-Esto va a sonar raro.- el peliblanco se levanto mientras hablaba.- pero Kurosaki esta de nuestro lado.- el rubio no puedo evitar abrir mas sus ojos cuando escucho eso, incluso Karin estaba sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- pregunto el vizard sospechando en que el capitán también los había traicionado.

-No lo se.- dijo algo dudoso.- Lo siento.- miro fervientemente al ex shinigami.

-Eso suena terriblemente cursie.- no pudo evitar mascullar la pelinegra viendo al oji verde.

-¡Encima que te defiendo! ¿¡Esta es tu gratitud!.- rabio el peliblanco saltándole una venita en la cien.

-Pero si es cierto, ¿tenias que decirlo de una forma tan empalagosa?- la azabache se sedo la nuca viendo de soslayo la capitán.- Me da vergüenza ajena…

-Vergüenza tendría que darte andar traicionando a las personas a mitad de una guerra.- Toushiro atrapo a la chica del cuello como asfixiándola.

-¡Suéltame, vengo en son de paz!- dijo la morena tratando de librase.

-¡Ya basta los dos! Les creo así que dejen eso- intervino el mayor separando a ambos.-Ahora explícate Karin, ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí, o pasaste a saludar a tus viejos amigos?

-Tks, vine a pedirles que ataquen el cuartel de Aizen.- respondió la chica viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Jajajajaj.- se carcajeo el rubio.- No, enserio ¿A que vienes?

-¡Lo digo enserio!- se quejo la azabache.

-¿Por qué haríamos algo como eso?- el rubio se cruzo de brazos renuente a la idea.

-Hay un complot entre la mayoría de las espadas.- dijo el peliblanco sorprendiendo mas a la morena por saber eso.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le robo la pregunta a Shinji la pelinegra.

-Todo este tiempo estuve hablando con tu zampakuto. – la morena abrió en desmedía sus ojos.- Ella fue quien me explico lo que pretendías.

-Ya que soy el único que no entiende nada, ¿por que no me lo explican?- dijo el rubio metiéndose un dedo en el oído.

-Es imposible que las Espadas traidoras y los de la SS derroten a Aizen, así que queríamos que Ustedes atacaran Las Noches directamente, así usar eso como distracción para liberar a mi hermano y al resto, con ellos, ustedes y los arracanrs desertores podrías hacerle frente a Aizen.

-Pero…

-Si Aizen nos quisiera muertos en este momento simplemente nos mataría, no le preocupamos porque sabe que no podemos hacerle nada ¿Qué sentido tendría tendernos una trampa?- dijo el peliblanco sabiendo como irían los pensamientos del vizard.

-Entiendo. Aun así, ¿Cómo convencemos a los otros?.- pregunto refriéndose a Byakuya y compañía.

-¿Enserio? Así de fácil fue.- suspiro aliviada la morena al ver que le creían y apoyarían.

-Yo hice la mayor parte del trabajo.- mascullo molesto el capitán.- Y no hace falta hablarle a los otros, con nosotros tres ya es suficiente.

-Por mi esta bien.- dijo la morena viendo aun algo enojada al de ordes verdes por su primer comentario.

~o~

Era una habitación oscura, con cierto aire penumbroso y de dimensiones poco definidas por la oscuridad. Había unas cuantas pantallas y paneles que le daban la poca iluminación que tenia ese lugar, y en el centro un niño de cabellera blanca y corta hacia una fila de incontables piezas de domino.

-Near.- dijo la otra figura en la sala, una mujer pelirroja que llevaba el numero uno entre los Espadas.- ¿Crees que lo conseguirán?- dijo refriéndose a Karin y los demás.

-Ella.- dijo pausadamente el peliblanco poniendo mas fichas.- es el detonante.- le dio un tic con el dedo índice a los dominós produciendo una caída en cadena.- Una vez que empiece "esto" no se puede detener.- el chico desvío su mirada de las fichas a la mujer mientras se escuchaba el leve sonido de una pieza cayendo sobre otra hasta que la primera en ser colocada que callo tocando el calzado de la arrancar.- Y los sacrificios son inminentes.

La Mizie no dijo mas, se giro dándole la espalda y salio de aquella habitación donde el séptimo espada se enclaustraba.

~o~

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevara llegar a Las Noches?- pregunto el vizard mientras los tres se movían con shumpo por el nido subterráneo de los Menos.

-A mi me tomo un par de horas ir de un lugar a otro.- dijo la morena concentrada en el camino y calculado mentalmente ese tiempo.- Casi cuatro horas.

-Impresionante, has mejorado mucho este ultimo tiempo Karin, ¿Cómo van las cosas con la mascara?

-Veinte segundos.- dijo tratando de no parecer muy emocionada, sabía que no se comparaba a los demás.

-Mejor que antes.- a toda esta conversación el peliblanco solo tratada de ignorar la molestia de que esos dos se llevaban mejor de lo que imagino y de no poder participar.- Mejoraste, el tiempo es casi el doble de cuando termino nuestro entrenamiento.

-Si, al parecer queda estancado un tiempo en una cifra y luego mejoro.

-Eso parece, te quedaste primero en los cinco segundos, luego pasaste a los once y ahora ya estas en veinte.- le sonrío el rubio.

Y así siguieron las conversaciones a ratos mientras los tres jóvenes se movían en la oscuridad propia del Hueco Mundo. Lo que mas predominaba era el silenció que así inimaginable las cavilaciones de cada uno en esos momentos. Aunque en realidad trataban de no hacerse expectativas, de no pensar lo que ocurriría una vez llegaran para que sus mentes no se dejaran hundir por el miedo, se limitaban a recordarse las razones para no huir, los que los impulsaban a seguir sin importar los refutados finales exceptuando la victoria que si o si tenían que conseguir.

En esto, humanos, shinigamos y hollow eran iguales, a pesar de ser literalmente de mundos diferentes y de esencias contrastantes.

Los tres jóvenes salieron del nido de los menos por una abertura encontrándose con la imponente figura de Las Noches. Quedaron en silencio contemplando del cielo oscuro y los muros blancos hasta que el rubio rompió ese ambiente casi angustioso de incertidumbre en el que habían caído.

-Y…¿Ahora? ¿Atacamos con todo y ya?- dijo con voz despreocupada, como solo Hirako puede tenerla en un momento como ese.

-Pues si, ese es el plan.- respondió la morena desenvainando su zampakuto sin apuro.- Hay que separarnos, atacar por separado.

-¿Así nos aseguramos de tener su atención?- dijo Toushiro, que sentía como si no hubiese hablado en demasiado tiempo.

-Si, yo iré al Oeste.- dijo Karin.- Que uno se quede aquí y que otro vaya al Este.

-Iré al Este, Hitsugaya taicho, lo mejor seria que usted se quede en esta zona.

-Esta bien.- concordó el capitán, después de todo estando en el medio podría llegar rápidamente a donde estuviera la morena si las cosas se complicaban.

-Bien, entonces.- la morena levanto el puño que Shinji golpeo con el suyo como camarada.- Suerte, y a ti también Toushiro.- añadió dándole un golpecito en el hombro al peliblanco que no se había inmutando y contesto un:

-Cuídate.- mientras se quedaba viendo como la chica sonreía con una confiesa que no sabía de donde salía y luego desaparecía para tomar su lugar.

-Lo malo de ser "nosotros".- dijo el rubio- es que no podes decir algo como "que dios nos ayude"… pero, supongo que si podes decir algo como "que el destino este de nuestro lado".

-Supongo.- concedió Toushiro esa extraña forma de dar animo y sacando su zampakuto mientras el vizard se alejaba se repitió a si mismo lo que el ex shinigami había dicho.

* * *

**Que vergüenza, tanto tiempo sin actualizar -.-**

**Solo puedo pedir perdón, porque no tengo otra escusa a demás de mi falta de ganas y poca inspiración.**

**Pero gracias a los review que me llegaron sigue firme mi deseo de terminar este fic antes del 2011 XD**

**Respecto al capitulo, espero dejar feliz mínimamente a los que leen, quiero decir, después de terrible demora es lo menos que puedo pretender, así que me encantaría saber que tan bien lo hice esta vez.**

**Tambien me disculpo porque se que siempre se me escapan errores -.-**

**Y como olvidarme de agradecer a los que comentan o añaden esta historias a favoritos, o a mi como escritora! Siempre que me llega un mail de fanfiction me pongo muy feliz ^^**

**Solo eso por ahora.**

**Bya bya**


	22. El dolor del encuentro

_Daclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kudo… amenos de que Santa sea realmente bueno y me regale lo derechos esta navidad_.

Capitulo 22: El dolor del encuentro

Toshiro, Karin y Shinji, en principio se limitaron a atacar lo mas destructivamente que pudieron las noches. Cada uno se había alejado lo suficiente como para distribuir abiertamente el daño. En el punto medio estaba Toushiro, sus ataques habían destrozado como se había propuesto su zona y aunque no sentía a nadie, además del ex shinigami y la Kurosaki, estaba completamente en guardia.

A pesar de eso no fue capas de evitar un ataque dirigido desde arriba. Una bayoneta le había rosado el lado izquierdo del abdomen dejando una herida sangrante. Hizo presión con la mano del mismo lado mientras ponía su atención al oscuro cielo de Hueco Mundo, a unos 50 metros en el aire estaba el tercer Espada, Alexander Anderson, sonriéndole siniestramente.

La batalla comenzó con un ataque que pareció cronometrado por ambos, pero dejando en desventaja al shinigami por la herida. A pesar de eso, el capitán de la décima división se las arreglaba bien esquivando los ataques del Espada. Por ahora. Las centellas que salían de lss hojas de metal de ambos los sumergía en una realidad que se circunscribía solo entre ellos dos. Un ambiente que solo se formaba en esas batallas que desenlazan en muerte.

~o~

Mizie corría por uno de los incontables pasillos del palacio, a pesar de estar cubierto por un blanco hueso, el color mas parecido a la muerte mezclado con la desolación, era terriblemente oscuro. Las luces se habían apagado, eso era tarea de Luci, la octava Espada, que se encargaría de dejar Las Noches sumida en sombras… todo parte del plan.

A pesar de eso, se sentía inquieta, teniendo la terrible sensación de que algo saldría mal, una estrujante sensación en la garganta que no sentía "desde que era humana" pensó irónicamente con un fingido sarcasmo.

Estaba a pocos metros (en realidad muchos, pero los recorría a gran velocidad) de las prisiones subterráneas. Su objetivo: liberar a los shinigamis.

Paro de improviso, y a pesar de que andaba a buena velocidad, lo mas rápido que puede llegar a correr un Arrancar, freno sin esfuerzo. Estaba frente a grandes puertas, eran descomunales… como todas las cosas importantes en Las Noches. Y a pesar de no haberlas visto, le parecieron parecidas a las Puertas del Infierno. Solo había oído rumores de tal cosa, pero la energía, mejor dicho, reaitsu, que emanaban era siniestramente potente, como la vibración de una cierra eléctrica, si esta fuese perfectamente silenciosa.

Desenvaino su espada, se acuclillo ligeramente con un pie más atrás que el otro, y haciendo un movimiento tan fino como si hubiese rosado la superficie mas lisa existente, paso la palma de su mano sobre el filo de su espada.

-¡Gran Rey Cero!

Exclamo antes de que una luz roja y negra se disparara desde el interior de su mano liberando un sonido rápido y grabe.

~o~

Había poco que su espada pudiera hacer en su forma Shakai para destruir. Sakanade era una excelente espada, siempre y cuando tengas bien claro cual es la izquierda y la derecha, y no tengas que estar simulando que tomas un lápiz para identificar tus manos, como le pasaba a Hiyori… una de las cosas por la cual "odiaba al rubio" era su jodida zapakuto, que a pesar de ser útil en un combate no lo era para destruir cosas, por lo que Hirako saco su mascara y empezó a lanzar ceros como cohetes en navidad.

La verdad, parecía divertirse mucho, hasta centraba sus ataques el lugares específicos logrando formas poco complejas. Lo tomo como una sesión de terapia, algo así como darse de zarpasos con Hiyori, aunque eso era "terapia de pareja". Pero claro, nada bueno dura lo suficiente, y menos en una situación como aquella, en la que estaba jugándose el todo por el todo. O derrotaban a Aizen, o este los mandaba a conocer al Rey Shinigami… eso era una expresión, claro.

Poniéndose completamente serio, evaporo su mascara cuando una figura sombría se aproximo desde uno de los hoyos que había hecho con sus ataques. Las ropas blancas del sexto espada se arremolinaron al estar en el borde de las paredes. Su rostro era ceniciento, sin nota de sorpresa o ira; y su cabello plateado parecía de hebras de oro blanco bajo la luna.

"El tipo que peleo contra Hitsugaya" pensó el rubio flotando en el cielo, aunque parecía mas como si estuviese parado sobre algo invisible.

-¿Cómo es que te llamabas?- pregunto Hirako con una expresión que rallaba el aburrimiento.

El sexto espada antes de contestar saco su zampakuto con un movimiento tan despacio y suave que sorprendió un poco el sonido parecido a un silbido lijado, propio de una espada desenvainándose.

-Abel Nightroad.- dijo quedo.- ¿Podemos empezar?- el rostro del peliplata no parecía querer pelear, en realidad no parecía querer nada.

El rubio solo se encogió de hombros, a sabiendas de que era una pregunta solo por formalidad. La expresión despreocupada se tenso de pronto cuando en un visto y no visto la espada del de ojos azul-metal le cayó encima. Apenas había sido capas de mover su zampakuto con un giro de revés, chocando filo con filo. Sus miradas también habían chocado de pronto, estudiándose el uno al otro.

Los ojos de espada parecían tranquilos, pero allá en el fono había una llama de ira que pudo identificar Hirako como un experto en arte diferencia una copia de un original. La determinación del peliplanta también eran sensibles en sus ataques, cada uno conducido con la fuerza de la venganza. Miro al arrancar cuando retrocedo, cediendo una brecha entre ellos. Este era un combate del que no se podría escapar fácilmente.

Soltó un chasquido de lengua, al tiempo que afirmaba su agarre en el mango de su zampakuto.

-Colapsa, Sakanade.- dijo con un tono de voz apenas áspero.

El espada no dijo nada, su expresión no había cambiado en lo mas mino desde que apareció frente al vizard, y se limito a dar un paso sobre la nada que estaba bajo ellos y estando a unos tres metros del rubio arremetiendo contra el, desapareciendo y apareciendo frente al otro como la luz de una luciérnaga que mengua en tiempos.

El filo de la espada el peliplata se deslizo tan preciso como un bisturí de lado a lado en el torso del rubio… pero este desapareció tan pronto como el Espada entendió que en verdad no lo había dañado. El rubio apareció a su espalda y un par de segundos mas tarde el espada se giro sobre si mismo para encararlo.

-No me has dejado que te lo explique.- dijo con un tono inconcientemente burlón.- la habilidad de Sakanade es invertirlo todo.- hizo un pausa de un segundo estudiando el rostro invariable del arrancar.- Arriba, abajo; izquierda, derecha… adelante y atrás.- termino dejando las ultimas dos palabras suspendidas en la noche.

-Si querías tener alguna oportunidad deberías de haberte dejado eso para ti, Shinigami.

-Perdón, no me ofendas.- contesto con una falsa indignación mal simulada.- es vi~zard~ .- y como si el canturreo de las ultimas silabas no hubieran sido decoración suficiente para su declaración, movió su mano sobre el rostro, materializando la mascara.

El peliplata lo miro sin cambiar su expresión, luego cerró sus ojos dejando aparecer una fría sonrisa, tan calculada como innecesaria.

-Así que eres de esos que Aizen-sama uso como ratas de laboratorio.- no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando con toda la ponzoña en su amable voz.

-Si querías tener alguna oportunidad deberías de haberte dejado eso para ti, arrancar.- dijo sin nota de burla en su voz, ahora, sorpréndeteme seria.

El Espada abrió sus ordes, que parecían tener luz propia por el reflejo de la luna, puso su espada frente de el y arremetió como antes sobre el rubio, chocando las vainas de sus espadas con la misma determinación de destruir en ambos. Sus ataques ahora eran serios, habían pasado esa etapa de evaluación y haciendo uso de una fuerza que era difícil de creer que el vizard poseía, empujo al peliplata separándolo de si.

Los ojos castaños detrás de la mascara centellaron y luego de hacer girar su zampakuto como las manecillas de un reloj encaro al arrancar. El peliplata también arremetió contra el rubio con la intención de darle por la abertura de su guardia en el lado izquierdo; pero la imagen del vizard desapareció. El sexto espado quedo como congelado y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, mostrando la primera emoción verdadera desde que había aparecido frente al rubio. Lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar fue el grade y rápido ruido de un cero acercándole por la espalda, había menospreciado la habilidad de la zampakuto del rubio.

~o~

Se limitaba a atacar con las esferas de luz plateada y densa que salían de su tridente a cada bateo. Se movía por el cielo como solo un shinigami o arrancar pueden hacerlo, atacando en línea recta y paralela las paredes del palacio. Era solo un daño menor, lo suficiente potente para agujerear las paredes. Debía de ahorrar reaitsu para cuando las cosas realmente se convirtieran en una "situación de vida o muerte". ¡Si que había exagerado cuando catalogo aprobar el integrador de matemáticas como una "situación de vida o muerte"! aunque teniendo a un padre como el suyo, talvez no.

Se detuvo al escuchar un crujido desde el interior del gran edificio. Era un sonido parecido al de pisadas, pero como si cada paso estuviera cargado de fuerza y de ira. A los pocos segundos sintió la impresionante fuerza de algo acercándosele, como si fuese una lluvia de granizo aplastándole todo el cuerpo.

Se puso a la defensiva instantáneamente, maldiciendo que algo de ese calibre se le apareciera justo en ese momento. Por un segundo pensó que podía llagar a ser Aizen, enfierecido por su traición y la de los alguno de los Espadas; pero no. Era una energía completamente diferente, no importaba lo enfada que estuviera el traidor de la Sociedad de Almas, ese raitsu era escalofriante, tan siniestro como…

«Cuando el Hollow dentro de mi tomo el control» pensó apretando fuerte mente el mango de su zampakuto y esta latía confirmando una existencia mas que simplemente material.

Un grito desgarrador y cargado de furia de hoyo desde las penumbras del palacio, haciendo incrementar la fuerza del reaitsu. Karin termino con esa conducta ahorrativa a la hora de su energía y se irguió esperando lo que fuese que saliese de las oscuras sombras que contrastaban con la luz plateada de la luna. Por un momento recordó sus aventuras con Mizie y Aboke y el corazón se le acongojo, era la primera vez que sentía una emoción tan humana estando como "shinigami", normalmente trascendía esas emociones en ese estado. Por en ese momento se sintió sorprendentemente conciente de que después de esa "noche eterna" podía –muy probablemente –no volver a esos tiempos.

Sintió como si los segundos duraran mas de lo acostumbrado y toda esa situación se volvía una tortura lenta y punzante en todo su cuerpo «como cuando mamá murió» cada momento se hacia peor que el anterior.

De las sombras salió una criatura de piel blanca, desprovista de vida como el palacio de Las Noches. Con el cabello anaranjado y una mascara de Hollow, vestido de negro, al igual que la katana que llevaba.

«Ichi-ni» fue todo lo que pensó. Sintiendo verdadera incertidumbre cuando ese _cosa_ se presento frente a ella. Si ignoraba todo el factor siniestro de ese raitsu podía sentir la energía de su hermano. La misma que recordaba que él emanaba cuando aun vivía con ellos.

Pero eso no fue lo mas impactante, sino que llevaba en una de sus manos algo… algo rojizo y redondo que estaba cubierto de cabello justamente rojo

«Mizie» fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de darse cuenta de lo que llevaba era una cabeza, arrancada del resto del cuerpo.

**Joder, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la ultima vez que publique un capitulo. Solo puedo decir que REALMENTE LO SIENTO, y no exagero, aunque no me crean, me siento culpable por no terminar esta historia aun pasado un año desde que empezó. ¡un año! Impresionante!**

**Muchísimas gracias a las personas que leyeron aunque sea un capitulo de esta historia ¡me hacen tan feliz!**

**Y feliz navidad, porque aunque lo publique después, estoy escribiendo esto en navidad, a las 01:30 de la mañana… con un par de copad de mas XD.**

**Que tengan un buen año.**

**Y ya saben que cualquier**

**Comentario es bien recibido**

**Bya bya **

**Ruku**


	23. Asfixia

_Daclaimer__: Bleach es obra de Tite Kudo, yo solo gasto mi tiempo en pensar tramas alternas._

Capitulo 23: Asfixia

Su cuerpo se congelo de un momento a otro, la criatura dejo de avanzar, seguramente estaba evaluándola, si es que pensaba; cosa que dudaba porque tenia un aspecto completamente salvaje al igual que su energía. Tenia que hacerle frente a esa cosa, que aunque sea su hermano no podía pensar de él de esa manera, en realidad aun no era completamente conciente de que tendría que pelear –verdaderamente –con su hermano. Estando así estaba segura de que no se detendría «Como no se detuvo con Mizie» pensó y todo el cuerpo se le contrajo por la adrenalina y la tristeza que la llevaron a forzar el agarre de su zampakuto.

La bestia dejo caer la maraña roja al suele y Karin desvío la vista en ella en segundo, sintió como su zampakuto le decía que todo estaba bien, no con palabras, sino de una forma metafísica que las unia.

«_No, ¡no esta bien!»_

Su respiración se agito bruscamente de una exhalación a otra e interpuso la lanza de dos puntas que era su zampakutoh entre su enemigo y ella. La bestia de cabello largo y naranja pareció reaccionar ante la posición defensiva de Karin, volviéndose hacia ella con el impulso de un solo paso. Ambas metales negros chocaron un segundo, pero la presión de la Katana fue ridículamente superior a la fuerza de la azabache, que salio expulsada como una bala haciendo todo lo posible por detenerse y solo lo consiguió chocando contra una de las columnas de palacio.

Asombrosamente no sintió dolor; talvez era la adrenalina o en realidad se había hecho mas fuerte, mejor dicho, mas resistente, porque después de eso no se podía llamar a si misma "fuerte". Se irguió respirando profundo y con todo la velocidad que era capas de sacar de su cuerpo volvió a enfrentar a la fiera. Seguramente era inútil, pero no podía huir, por lo menos tenia que hacer reaccionar a su hermano, no podía creer que se había convertido en esa bestia. Un escalofrío le calaba el cuerpo tan solo pensar en ese rostro, en esos ojos que brillaban detrás de la mascara y ese gruñido siniestro que emitía.

~o~

Había cosas que Toushiro no admitiría ni contra una amenaza de muerte, su orgullo era un pilar fundamental para el peliblanco, sin duda el último que estaría de pie sosteniéndolo como en ese momento. El espada numero tres de sonrisa maniática y unas condenadas bayonetas que parecían infinitas lo estaba acorralando y para colmo, lo que nunca admitiría, es que podría matarlo si quería, pero prefería jugar al juego del gato y el ratón. Una gato muy sádico por cierto, que prefería desmembrar lentamente su presa que comérsela.

En sus adentros no se explicaba como había llegado a esa situación en la que solo podía manipular su zapakutoh con una sola mano, ya que el otro brazo estaba fuera de combate. Se sentía tan humillado como exhausto en esos momentos, y para empeorar todo tenia que aguantar la sonrisa de psicópata que le ponía cada vez que sus espadas se chocaban y sus rostros estaban a menos de un metro de distancia, y luego como su fuera un mosca batía su espada y lo hacia retroceder.

Miro a su contrincante, desde los diez metros que lo separaban no le podía ver los ojos. Los lentes que usaba se lo impedían por el brillo de la luna que se reflejaba en ellos. Evalúo el escenario de nuevo, miro a su alrededor sintiéndose en una jaula por las bayonetas que los rodeaban bajo ellos en el suelo. Todas le habían rosado haciéndole cortes que solo le molestaban, exceptuando cuando le traspaso el músculo del antebrazo hace unos minutos ¿o segundos? El tiempo se le estaba haciendo irregular. Una clara señal de que su concentración se diluía.

El Espada volvió a encararle con una bayoneta en cada mano, y decidiendo hacer un poco mas de tiempo el peliblanco lo esquivo, moviéndose rápidamente a un lado usando shumpo. Fuera de su alcance vio de soslayo en el suelo una par de cabezas naranjas, maldijo mentalmente al reconocer los uniformes blancos que llevaban, pero se detuvo cuando estas levantaron el rostro y le guiñaron un ojo. Lo próximo que supo fue que una columna de luz se alzo debajo del espada segándolo momentáneamente e interpuso su brazo ante esta y sus ojos. Como apareció la blanquecina luz, como un flash, desapareció; vio a Andersson caer hacia delante como un títere sin hilos y de tras de el una figura menuda de cabello corto y café con uniforme blanco.

Impresionado y sin entender aun lo que había sucedido el peliblanco alzo su zampakuto listo para cualquier ataque –o por lo menos eso aparentaba –pero las figuras de cabello naranja que habían estando viéndolo desde el suelo aparecieron con Sonido a sus lados. Eran dos chicos exactamente iguales que se cargaban unas sonrisas maliciosas.

-Shinigami-san, somos aliados.-dijo el de la derecha apoyando una mano en el hombro de Toushiro.

-Aliados o no, no hacia falta la intromisión.- dijo el capitán viendo serio y de soslayo al que había hablado.

-Tks, que orgulloso.- mascullo el de la izquierda cruzándose de brazos.- mal agradecido.- agrego cuando el peliblanco le dirigió una mirada de hielo.

Hitsugaya estaba apunto que acotar alguna cosa poco pacifista cuando la figura de cabello café se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa conciliadora, que le recordó la "convincente" sonrisa de Unohana-taicho.

-Lamentamos la intromisión, pero no teníamos otra opción. Las bayonetas de Andersson absorben el reaitsu; entre más hayas, mas energía pierdes.- El peliblanco no dijo nada, eso acababa de esclarecer varias dudas… y preocupaciones.

~o~

Shinji se había metido por uno de los agujeros que su propio Cero había abierto hace algunos minutos, antes de chocarse con el Espada peliblanco. Ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro de haberlo matado, solo esperaba que no se apareciese mas tarde a complicarle las cosas.

Siguió un camino al azar mientras notaba nimiedades dentro del palacio, cosas como el blanco predominante, los altos techos, etc. No es como si le sorprendieran viniendo de Las Noches, lo que si le sorprendió fue la presencia que apareció de un momento a otro. Sentía que no estaba lejos y había algo escondido entre ese reiatsu «Karin» pensó girándose en redondo hacia donde venia esa energía y removiendo la tierra y los escombros de donde estaba, desapareció con shumpo.

La morena seguía resistiendo con su zampakutoh alzada, aunque era mas que nada un defensa contra la bestia que solo la batía de un lugar a otro con su monstruosa velocidad y fuerza. Se estaba acercando de nuevo a ella hasta que se detuvo soltando un rugido que separo la mandíbula de la mascara. La chica solo miro, se capacidad de asombro ya había colapsado y lo único que dominaba su mente era el instinto de supervivencia, uno que le decía que era su oportunidad para escapar. Pero se detuvo, detrás de la bestia una melena rubia le hizo revivir sus fuerzas.

El vizard había aparecido a poco metros de lo que se suponía era Ichigo, no era difícil reconocerlo, menos él que había tenido que luchar contra esa bestia; aunque sin duda desde esa vez había evolucionado… considerablemente.

Se impulso sobre el aire yendo directamente al pelinaranjo que ignoraba hasta ahora su presencia, y unido su zampakutoh bajo la altura de hueco de hollow; no pudo atravesarla, su piel hacia honor al _hierro_. La bestia se giro y antes de que pudiera tomar al rubio del pecho este invirtió sus sentidos logrando escapar hacia donde estaba la azabache.

-¿Ichigo siempre es tan cariñoso contigo?- dijo Shinji ayudando a la morena a ponerse de pie entre los escombros.

-No, creo que fue el factor sorpresa de verme como shinigami.- siguió la broma Karin, aunque no estaba para eso, todo su cuerpo le parecía roto y mal conectado. –Ni me quiero imaginar cuando me vea con la mascara.- paso su brazo sobre el cuello del rubio, que después se movió lo mas lejos que el tiempo le dejo.

-Espera aquí, si sigues quien sabe como termines.

-…¿Crees que vuelva?- la voz de la morena salió muy baja, e hizo que el vizard se pusiese serio.

-Siempre vuelve, pero hay que darle una paliza antes.- Shinji camino unos cuantos pasos antes de desaparecer con shumpo.

Y Karin, aunque lo evito con todo su esmero concentrándose el la luna del Hueco Mundo termino hundiéndose en la inconsciencia, una espesa y oscura inconsciencia.

~o~

_La pelirroja vio como se habrían las pesadas puertas hacia una oscuridad absoluta, y volvía poco a poco el silencio luego del Cero que uso como llave. Estaba apunto de entrar a los calabozos del sótano del palacio cuando un presentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo en forma de escalofrió. Se detuvo en seco y su oído se agudizo escuchando las resonantes pisadas que venían de la oscuridad._

_Desenvaino su zampakutoh, y en el instante que enfoco sus ojos a la penumbras, de un instante a otro una figura con las proporciones de un hombre se dejo ver a no más de dos metros de Mizie._

_La Arrancar trago duro al ver la mascara cadavérica con cuernos. De pronto sintió el reiatsu de la bestia como si le hubiera caído de improvisto y quitado todo el aire. Ante eso apenas pudo frenar la katana negra con su zampakuh, resistiendo el ataque con toda su fuerza. Sentía que en la mínima oportunidad esa cosa la despedazaría, ni siquiera tenía el tiempo de liberar su resurrección._

_Sus rodillas le fallaron y salió impulsada contra una de las paredes, se deslizo al suelo con la respiración hecha una serie de jadeos, y ni pasados cinco segundo se incorporo impulsándose contra quien ahora estaba segura que era Kurosaki Ichigo. Libero su resurrección._

_-¡Penetra Puma!- grito la colorada, cambiando de forma._

_La bestia solo rugió, y con sus manos en garras busco capturar alguna parte del cuerpo de la Espada que lo esquivo alejándose de un salto, empezando una batalla en que la velocidad lo definía todo. Al final, apenas un desliz de la concentración hizo que el pelinaranja tomara del cuello a la arrancar apuntándole un cero con los cuernos. Mizie se tenso y en los últimos momentos que tuvo grito "Posesión"._

Karin abrió los ojos y los parpados le revolotearon un par de veces antes de que la vista se le enfocase. Estaba en su bien conocido mundo interno, vio algunas nubes en su purpura cielo nocturno pero el mar apenas se escuchaba como un murmullo de olas. Se sentó sintiendo su cuerpo mas ligero, apenas si le dolía.

Busco con su vista a Aboke, pero no la encontró. En cambio el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio a Mizie parada dos pisos sobre ella, la arrancar la miro seria unos segundos antes de sonreírle apenas curvando sus labios, una expresión que no iba con la efusiva pelirroja.

La azabache se incorporo y de salto en salto llego hasta la Espada, aun no se recomponía de su asombro y no creyó que fuese real hasta que apoyo una de sus manos en el brazo de la colorada.

-Estas viva.- dijo aun perpleja, y antes de que la alegría le saltase la arrancar echo una risa sínica y dura.

-No, solo me separe de mi cuerpo como antes.- le informo con una sonrisa torcida- dentro de algunos minutos seguramente terminare de desaparecer.

-¿Qué?- dijo en un mormullo la morena, sintiendo como si le hubiesen dado un nuevo golpe bajo.

-De mi cuerpo ya no queda nada, solo retrase un poco lo inevitable.- la pelirroja se recostó contra una de las vigas viendo tranquilamente a la morena.

-Pero… ¡pero no!- grito Karin, sujetándola fuertemente del brazo.- sigues aquí, aun se puede hacer algo. Seguro Urahara tiene alguna cosa como un gagai o algo…

-No hay tiempo, vine aquí para darte esto.- la arrancar saco una piedra negra y oval, como un huevo de codorniz del bolsillo. Y se lo puso en las manos de la morena que aun la miraba dolida.-¿Qué es esto? ¡¿un recuerdo?- a Mizie se le escapo una risita y negó con la cabeza.

-Es "Exorcismo" uno de mis poderes.

-¿Y para que lo querría?

-Sirve para anular las liberaciones. Aizen me diseño exclusivamente para "exorcizar" la zampakutoh de Yamamoto Genryuusai y "posesionarme" de ella. Pero yo tenía planeado usarla con Aizen mismo, pero ahora eso queda en tus manos.

Karin sostuvo fuertemente la piedra en una de sus manos, si eso era lo que tenia que hacer, lo haría, aunque se le fuese la vida en ello.

-Y también pedirte un favor.- continuo la Espada.

-¿Cuál?- dijo la morena sorprendida, tratando de adivinarlo en la mirada rojisa de la arrancar.

-Atraviésame con tu zampakutoh.

-¿¡Que! ¿Por qué?

-Cuando a un hollow lo atraviesan con un zampakutoh y muere, regresa a la sociedad de almas.- la azabache solo respiro profundo y miro fijamente a la colorada.

-Lo hare, y espero nos volvamos a encontrar.

Karin desenvaino su zampakutoh y cuando la tuvo erguida frente a Mizie, esta cerró los ojos, sonriéndole verdaderamente. La morena respiro profundo abriendo su pecho, y en un rápido impulso con sus pies atravesó la katana a la altura del pecho. Cerró los ojos, prefiriendo no ver como su amiga se convertía en partículas.

Cuando los volvió abrir ya no vio el cielo purpura o las vigas de acero, sino un par de ordes agua-marina que le hicieron sentarse como si tuviera resortes.

-¡Toushiro!- exclamo sorprendida por el chico y por el cambio de escenario.

-Despertaste, ¿estas bien?- la chica solo asintió notando que no estaban solos, sino que un grupo de arrancars los acompañaba.

-Haruki.- dijo reconociendo a una de las Espadas que estaba en la rebelión.

-Ella nos curo.- informo el peliblanco, serio- Debemos buscar a los demás shinigamos.- dijo Toushiro levantándose.

-No- Karin le imito, descubriendo su cuerpo casi intacto.- Debemos buscar a Aizen.

-Pero antes hay que informar la situación, ¿crees que no me di cuenta de que tu hermano esta hecho una fiera… literalmente?

-No se preocupe por eso Capitan Hirsugaya.- dijo Haruki integrándose.- El cuarto y segundo Espada ya le han puesto un sebo para llamar a los demás Shinigamis.

-¿Cómo los han encontrado?- pregunto bastante sorprendido el peliblanco.

-Bueno, Sesshomaru es como un perro a la hora de rastrear a la gente. Y Naruto seguro se transformara en algo para atraerlos.

-¡Bien! Problema solucionado Toushiro, ahora vamos a buscar a Aizen.- dijo la azabache tomándolo del antebrazo.

-¿Y porque tu repentina urgencia?- cuestiono el otro, aun así siguiéndola.

-Porque se lo debo a Mizie, tengo la solución para la zampaktoh de ese bastardo. Puedo desactivarla.

Toushiro la detuvo tomándola del otro brazo, miro la convicción en sus ojos. No hacia falta mas para que él se de cuenta de que la chica estaba completamente segura, y no se detendría.

-De acuerdo.- dijo soltando su agarre, pero aun con sus ojos fijos en los de ella.- Tu desactívala y yo me encargo de él.

Karin sonrió, consiente de la confianza que se había formado entre ellos. Luego de que todo eso pasase hablaría con el peliblanco. Ella no era el tipo de persona que se andaba con evasivas y algo en su pecho se contraía cuando estaba con el capitán.

-De acuerdo.- dijo por ultimo la morena, antes de que ambos se movieran con shumpo.

**Siento la demora (again) pero es algo mas largo que lo acostumbrado :_D (tratando de compensarlo)**

**Y espero por lo menos recibir dos review, así llegar a los 100. **

**No tengo mucho mas que decir, solo que empecé la universidad (yay, una nueva etapa en la vida) **

**Bya~**


	24. Sabor a victoria y muerte

_Disclaimer__: Bleach es obra de Tite Kudo._

_**NA:**_algunos datos para que no se pierdan y no tenga que leer los capítulos anteriores ¿despues de un año quien no se olvida de estas cosas? Los shinigamis que están en Hueco Mundo –además de Karin y Toushiro –son: Byakuya, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji y Hanatarou. Los espadas son: nº1 Mizie, nº2 Sesshomaru, nº3 Andersson, nº4 Naruto, nº5 Haruhi. Hay tres más, pero por ahora no importan.

.

Capitulo 24: Sabor a victoria y muerte.

En la eterna noche de Hueco Mundo, con el cielo negro y la luz de la luna bañando la arena tan fina y blanca como el polvo de la tiza, Sesshomaru flotaba sobre una estela de luz y Naruto corría dejando una nube de arenilla detrás de él. Hace unos minutos habían sentido el escalofriante reiatsu llegándoles como la honda de una ola hasta donde estaban. No sabían exactamente que había sucedido, pero no podía ser nada bueno, debían convencer a los Shinigamis rápidamente de acercarse a Las Noches.

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior mientras desaceleraba su paso, hace kilómetros que había borrado su energía espiritual, pero ahora estaban tratando con Capitanes del Sereitei, debían ser precavidos.

Aunque tuviese el terrible presentimiento de que esto no saldría nada bien. Miró una vez a Sesshomaru que había vuelto al suelo con toda su elegancia y con su rostro impertérrito le miraba. Suspiro y tomo la forma de aquel Capitán joven, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Con el _sonido_ mas parecido a un shumpo que pudo se acerco a la guardia de los Shinigamis.

~o~

Toushiro observo de soslayo con Haruhi le decía algo a sus Fracciones y luego desaparecía con un crack apareciendo cerca de Shinji. Con un movimiento desenvaino la espada y a un comando que no escucho la libero. Pestaño confundido cuando noto que el cabello le crecía y su atuendo más bien asexual se volvía un vestido blanco y largo.

-Es una chica….- mascullo y Karin se rió.

-Si, a mi también me ha impresionado cuando mi entere, solo había pensado que era "rarito". Pero vamos, entraremos al castillo, Aizen debe estar esperando, es imposible que no se haya dado cuenta de todo esto.

Toushiro la miro mientras corrían hacia una de las ruinosas puertas hasta la oscuridad de los pasillos.

-¿Que exactamente planeas?- dijo seriamente, Karin empezó a detenerse y tomando al peliblanco del brazo lo obligo volverse a verla. Sus obsidianas brillando de determinación a pesar de la escaza luz.

-Escucha Toushiro, Mizie esta muerta, _la bestia_ la asesinó y seguramente Aizen esta controlándolo de alguna forma. Ella tenia la habilidad de cancelar las liberaciones de Espadas y Zampakutos, me la paso antes de morir.- los ojos verdes la estudiaron, no podía decir que aquella Espada pelirroja había significado mucho para él, pero reconocía que había sido importante para Karin.

Asintió, aquello era un ajuste de cuenta que tenia Karin con Aizen y nada de lo que digiera podría detenerla, y tampoco quería, como todos deseaba que aquella pesadilla se terminara completamente de una vez.

-Bien, limpiare el paso para ti. Una vez su Zampakuto este anulada podremos pelear limpiamente con él.

La azabache dio un corto asentimiento antes de volver a la carrera. El pasillo les parecieron infinitos, y que se volviera mas oscuro no ayudaba. No estaban seguros de cuanto mas tendría que correr y ambos estaban empezando a pensar en terminar con la sutilidad de su entrada y derrumbar las paredes, pero alguien se les adelanto.

Karin desenvaino rápidamente su katana, que sin comando cambio a su forma de lanza negra y Toushiro se adelanto listo para atacar para que Karin pudiera seguir. La sonrisa de zorro de Ichimaru les saludo luego de que la cortina de humo se disipo.

-Karin, en cuanto veas una abertura pásalo, yo lo detendré.- la azabache solo miro el deplorable estado en que estaba Toushiro, pensó en discutir eso pero sabia que el tiempo era valioso y Toushiro demasiado necio. Tenia que llegar lo mas rápido posible a Aizen, luego ayudaría a Toushiro.

Gin sonrió con ese matiz sádico que le caracterizaba y dio un paso despreocupadamente hacia los chicos. Toushiro tomo la iniciativa y rápidamente se impulso contra el, su espada firmemente en sus manos. Podía haber estado en el límite peleando contra Andersson hace ni siquiera una hora, pero él era un Capitán y para esto ellos vivían y entrenaban, siendo su reiatsu el que había sido mas atacado se aseguro de regenerarlo lo máximo que con ese tiempo pudo.

Las dos espadas chocaron. La de Ichimaru rápidamente creció a la talla de una katana y devolvió el ataque con maestría. Karin inspiro profundamente como le había enseñado Yoruichi para dar sus más grandes Shumpo y se deslizo rápidamente entre Toushiro y el ex capitán, cuya mano estuvo a un milímetro de cazar su cuello deteniéndole el corazón por un segundo a Karin.

Prefería pensar que su shumpo había sido malo antes de imaginarse de que tan fuerte podía ser Ichimaru Gin, aunque siendo la mano derecha de Aizen era difícil convencerse de ello.

Siguió corriendo entre shumpos, alejándose en la batalla de aquellos dos y dejando el sonido metalico de sus espadas chocando atrás, hasta uno de los arcos de entrada a las salas de reuniones de Aizen, donde solía reunir a todos los Arrancars. La habitación era inmensa, de techos como domos y algunas columnas que los sostenían. Estaba por atravesarlo pero del otro lado del lugar la figura masculina que conocía bien se dejo ver.

Karin se puso en guardia mientras Aizen entro a paso despreocupado y garboso.

-El plan se ha llevado perfectamente a cabo, Karin, gracias.

-Ya sabes que estoy lejos de estar entre tus fieles, por cierto ¿te queda alguno?- dijo enojada y deseando que Aizen se dejara de comportar como el _señor todo poderoso._

-Oh, claro que lo se. Pero eso no quita que haz cumplido mis expectativas ¿realmente creíste que quería una Kurosaki en mis filas?- Karin solo guardo silencio y el ex capitán siguió. –Haz sido la carnada perfecta para que el Sereitei se quedara sin una buena cantidad de protección moviendo sus guardianes. Además, agracias a tu estadía aquí puede avivar lo suficiente el reiatsu de tu hermano y convertirlo nuevamente en esta hermosa creación.

-Bastardo.- mascullo la morena con rencor infinito apretando fieramente su Zampakuto entre sus manos.

«Tranquilízate, Karin. Mizie confió en ti para derrotarlo» escucho el eco de la voz de Aboke en su cabeza y Karin cerro los ojos para mantener la calma.«Sabes que el solo esta jugando diciéndote esto.»

-Pronto todas las molestias terminaran desapareciendo.- dijo con ese tono condescendiente que a Karin nunca le pareció tan insoportable.-Como Mizie Wildkatze.

La poca calma que se había asentado en la mente de la azabache se evaporo y un pinchazo de rabia hizo que sus piernas se movieran y atacaran rápidamente probablemente en le shumpo mas perfecto que había logrado hasta el momento. Pero no fue suficiente para tomar por sorpresa a Aizen que retrocedió desenvainando su katana y Karin se quedo congelada en su sitio con los ojos viajando de aquella espada al rostro de Aizen.

-Karin, sabes que solo libero mi Zampakuto frente a un publico lo suficientemente considerable para que valga la pena.- «Bastardo engreído, rogaras no haberme subestimado» pensó Karin encabronada mientras volvía a atacar con sus rápidos movimientos, aunque internamente estaba esperanzada justamente en ese desliz de ex capitán.

~o~

-¡¿Por qué no atacas Ichimaru?-grito furioso Toushiro luego de que el mayor esquivara nuevamente una de sus dagas de hielo.

Desde que cruzaron espadas por primera vez, Ichimaru no había vuelto a atacar y prácticamente todo sus esfuerzo se concentraban en esquivar a Toushiro y impedirle avanzar. El capitán había sospechado de algúna trampa, pero ahora lo único que se le ocurría era que el mayor solo estaba burlándose con su escabroso sentido del humor, y completamente fuera de lugar también.

-Si no vas hacer nada, por lo menos quítate y déjame pasar.- espeto el peliblanco y a Gin mínimamente pareció borrar su sonrisa.

-Eso no seria una buena idea, Shiro-chan, piensa que te estoy haciendo un favor.- dijo un segundo después, sus ánimos renovados.

-¡Maldito…!- mascullo Toushiro. «Ya que insistes en tener esa horrible sonrisa te la congelare.»

Para su frustración, seguía sin poder acercarse lo suficiente al ex capitán de la tercera división.

~o~

Naruto sabia que era inútil convencerse de que su improvisado plan saldría bien. Claro que había puesto lo mejor si de pero era un arrancar no un actor. Además como se suponía debía actuar igual que el peliblanco capitán cuando apenas si conocía solo su aspecto. No faltaron muchas palabras para que Byakura desenvainara su Zampakuto y le ordenara mostrar su verdadera apariencia, a eso habría que sumarle que el tipo que competiría –y ganaría –con Andersson en apariencia psicótica, aunque Zaraki se veina mucho mas salvaje que el Espada, sonriera siniestramente y su maltratada Zampakuto acompañara a la del noble para amenazarlo.

Ahora él y Sesshomaru, que solo le había visto con molestia, escapaban de un escuadrón de Shinigamis. Viendo el lado positivo, había logrado arrastrar a todos los Shinigamos hasta Las Noches de alguna forma u otra.

Problema solo era recorrer las grandes distancias llena de nada y mas nada que los separaban del castillo. El homogéneo paisaje solo lo hacia parecer interminable y les daba la ilusión de nunca avanzar a la inmensa construcción que se veía en el horizonte.

De soslayo Naruto observo girar a Sesshomaru enfrentando a los shinigamis que estaban a pocos segundos de distancia y desenvaino su espada fluidamente. Estupefacto se detuvo.

-Muerde, Coyote.- dijo Sesshomaru con su barítono y un círculo obscuro de 50 metros de diámetro los rodeo a todos. Fueron succionados y luego de un segundo, arrojados en el centro de Las Noches.

-Impresionante.

-Hmp.- fue la respuesta del segundo Espada y Naruto le saco la lengua.

Los shinigamis metros mas atrás observaron con una buena cantidad de sorpresa en su rostro el cambio de panorama. Apenas habían sido consientes que la liberación del Espada de cabellos blancos tenía algo que ver con el círculo negro que los absorbió de pronto. Byakuya había desenvainado su espada ahora sus calculadores ojos estaban pasando por el paisaje bastante maltratado de Las Noches, que no se vía así desde hace años, la primera vez que él había estado ahí. La falta de reacción de los dos Arrancars que habían estado siguiendo les sorprendió un momento, hasta que vio no muy lejos, pero a una segura distancia, el vizard y una figura vestida de blanco peleando con _eso._

-Zaraki.-llamo y los ojos negros como escarabajos lo miraron con irritación.- Cambio de planes.

-Discutiría eso. Pero esto igual parece divertido.- dijo antes de saltar con un shumpo hasta donde la melena naranja de Kurosaki se agitaba.

El bucle de energía de todo el lugar había dejado jadeando a los demás shinigamis, especialmente a Yumichika y Hanatarou. Al ser teletransportados el cambio de reiatsu en el ambiente había sido muy chocante.

-Renji, te encargare la inspección de lugar.-dijo con una mirada significativa a su teniente que sostenía con un brazo a Yumichika, el entendería que tenia que buscar a Rukia. Luego desapareció con Shumpo.

~o~

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo Karin. Puedo sentirlo, los shinigamis ya han llegado.

Aizen y Karin habían estado atacando y esquivando por unos minutos. El ex capitán solo estaba jugando mientras soltaba su diatriba y Karin se contenía de soltar un grito de pura exasperación. El hombre era un bastardo presuntuoso y no tenia idea de porque se vía a si mismo como un dios –tampoco el importaba en ese momento. Y el hecho de que no podía atrapar entre los dientes de su lanza la espada de Aizen solo le desesperaba más. Los choques eran demasiado rápidos, y ella demasiado inexperta en el poder que le había dejado Mizie para usarlo habilidosamente en la pelea.

Se quedo en una de las esquinas de la habitación, sobre actuando su cansancio con la respiración pesada que salía de su boca. Era cierto que su cuerpo ya se estaba sintiendo mas pesado, pero quería que le subestimara. Aunque más quiera partirle la cara.

Si no se apuraba quien sabía que haría la _bestia_ con los shinigamis que había sido los compañeros de su hermano.

«Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.» Pensó con una sonrisa de ladi, completamente sardónica.

Se paro rectamente, incluso con su figura delgada y algo desgarbada pareció imponente. Entre sus manos estaba la lanza de cromado negro.

«..Karin.»

«Hay que hacerlo Aboke, no se si le bankai interferirá con _Exorcismo_»

Solo había paso un par de segundo, pero fueron suficientes para que Aizen sospechara algo. Con el impulso de unos de sus pies fue hacia a Karin con la Zampakuto alzada. Solo el ruido del viento siendo cortado se escucho y antes donde había estado la morena esperando el ataque estaba una ilusión siendo cortada y distorsionada. Los rápidos reflejos de ex capitán le ayudaron a esquivar otro ataque de _otra_ Karin.

Aizen entrecerró los ojos viendo la ilusión desvaneciendo luego de que el ataque había sido esquivado. Un crack llamo su atención y a su lado y su katana estaba entre los dos dientes de la Zampakuto de Karin.

-¡Exorcismo!- dijo y una corriente eléctrica iridiscente corrió desde la lanza hasta la katana, fue lo único que advirtió que había sucedió algo.

Por supuesto, Aizen sabía lo que había sucedido. Aunque no sabía cómo.

Karin sonrió de lado, triunfo y victoria brillando en sus ojos con un matiz de burla.

-¡Karin!.- la morena rápidamente miro hacia el arco, viendo a Toushiro acercándose. Lo próximo que supo fue que un dolor le desgarro el pecho.

Cayó de rodillas, su lanza a un lado tintineando contra el suelo un par de veces hasta volver a ser una katana. Una de sus manos repto donde el dolor le atravesada. El olor a oxido y la humedad que sintió le dieron sufrientes pruebas de que estaba sangrado capitosamente. La herida que iba desde la cadera hasta el hombro opuesto había cortado hasta sus costillas y clavícula. Sus sentidos rápidamente se mezclaron con una vorágine juntó el dolor y lo único que era capas de escuchar era un zumbido en sus oídos.

Se rio tontamente viendo su mano mancha de un rojo que se volvía negro rápidamente.

-Aun así, mi espada aun puede cortar, Karin.

* * *

**Nunca se debe perder la fe.**


End file.
